Mega Man ζ
by Crawling Viper
Summary: Antes de los eventos de Mega Man Zero, un Reploid llamado Zeta inició una rebelión en contra de Neo Arcadia. Esta es la historia de un grupo de rebeldes que soñaron con un futuro, mientras el mundo a su alrededor caía en pedazos.
1. Chapter 1

Más de cien años han pasado desde que los Reploids legendarios, X y Zero, detuvieron a los Mavericks de esclavizar a los humanos. En aquella guerra, conocida como las Guerras Maverick, millones de personas y Reploids inocentes murieron. El mundo quedó devastado cuando la gigantesca colonia espacial Eurasia colisionó con la Tierra. El mundo dejó de ser un lugar hospitalario. A consecuencia de la guerra, miles de Mecaniloides pasaron a deambular por el mundo. Cuando se encontró la manera de detener al virus Sigma, por medio de la Madre Elfo, muchos creyeron inevitable la desaparición de los Mavericks. El mundo habría tenido paz, de no ser por las Guerras Ciber-elfo, en las que la Madre Elfo fue modificada y sus poderes pasaron a ser usados para esclavizar a los Reploids. En la cadena de batallas, el 90% de los Reploids y 60% de los humanos perdieron sus vidas. Una vez más fueron X y Zero quienes salvaron al mundo. Zero, sin embargo, desapareció sin dejar rastro una vez que el conflicto acabó. X creó Neo Arcadia, una metrópolis protegida del exterior hostil por un domo; una verdadera utopía en la que los humanos y Reploids finalmente podían coexistir en paz. Es en Neo Arcadia donde comienza esta historia, a la sombra de una nueva amenaza que podría sumir al mundo devuelta al caos.

* * *

Dudo, por lo tanto pienso, por lo tanto soy. Zeta, Reploid de Neo Arcadia de alto rango, estaba por reafirmar aquello que los miembros del Escuadrón Zan'ei consideraban su lema no oficial. No obstante, en aquél momento eran otras cosas las que ocupaban su mente.

Se había enterado de que su padre, el renombrado Dr. Bertram, había caído enfermo y se encontraba confinado en su hogar, intentando recuperarse. Zeta decidió visitarlo, porque sentía que se lo debía. El Dr. Bertram no tenía familiares directos, pero siempre había tratado a sus creaciones como quien trata con sus hijos; y como sea, Zeta tenía mucho tiempo libre ese día.

El Dr. Bertram vivía en un edificio compartido. Su cuarto era el número 8521, lo cual espero que sea un buen indicativo del tamaño de dicho edificio.

El número 8521 parecía más un laboratorio que una vivienda, con aparatos electrónicos por doquier y cables que hacían difícil caminar sin tropezar. El Dr. Bertram estaba acostado, pero claramente no estaba descansando; tan pronto como vio a Zeta entrar, dio un toque a su extravagante cama y ésta levantó su mitad superior para convertirse en una especie de trono. El Dr. Bertram miró a Zeta con una mirada que denotaba cansancio. Era comprensible, dado que recientemente había cumplido 130 años.

"Zeta, cuánto tiempo sin verte; no has cambiado nada."

"Desearía decir lo mismo de usted," respondió el Reploid, dejando escuchar por primera vez su voz. Posiblemente a causa del casco que cubría por completo el rostro del Reploid, sus palabras sonaban distorsionadas y de un tono tan grave que resultaba intimidante. Su voz podía ser descrita fácilmente con una sola palabra: inhumano. "Escuché que sufrió un ataque al corazón."

"Preferiría no recordarlo."

"Entonces no lo presionaré."

Y sin embargo, aquello era lo único en lo que Bertram pensaba. El doctor seguramente se percató de aquello, porque inmediatamente después aclaró:

"La muerte me causa pavor. Temo por lo que podría ocurrirle al mundo de no encontrar una cura para el mal del mundo. ¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando Zeta?"

Zeta se lo pensó un rato.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con los Cristales de Energía?"

"Vaya, adivinaste a la primera."

"Es porque estoy al pendiente de lo que usted hace con su tiempo."

El Dr. Bertram tomó un tiempo para recuperar el aliento. El acto de hablar era sumamente agotador, pero él quería continuar.

"Nos hemos encariñado demasiado con una fuente de energía no-renovable, y nos hemos vuelto tan indiferentes a las leyes del universo, que éstas nos han tomado desprevenidos," le dijo a Zeta. "El Señor X ha hecho un buen trabajo desviando la atención de los Neo Arcadianos a otra parte. Me alegra que tú seas capaz de pensar más allá."

"X posiblemente está consciente del pánico que surgiría si todos nos percatáramos de que dentro de unos años podríamos retroceder al siglo veinte. Mantener a su gente tranquila evadiendo la verdad... eso es algo que cualquier líder se sentiría tentado a hacer."

"He dedicado los últimos años de mi vida a encontrar una fuente de energía que reemplace a los Cristales de Energía, pero la tecnología actual es insuficiente para realizar mis estudios de forma adecuada. Y sin embargo, el universo está en constante movimiento y no espera a los que se quedan atrás"—el Dr. Bertram rio—"después de más de un siglo de guerra; después de todo lo que el Señor X y Zero lucharon por la coexistencia de humanos y Reploids, y sin embargo, parece que es obligatorio que uno muera para que el otro viva. ¿Quién hará el sacrificio?"

"Los Reploids."

"No seas ingenuo. Ustedes valen mucho más que nosotros los humanos."

"No importa; en el peor escenario, me ofrecería como sacrificio para ahorrarle a la ciudad algo de tiempo. Estoy seguro de que otros harían lo mismo que yo."

"Temo que ese 'peor escenario' ya sea una realidad."

Si bien la charla entre el Dr. Bertram y su creación continuó—por rumbos más cotidianos y optimistas—es aquí donde corto la conversación porque es hasta aquí donde tiene relación con los eventos futuros de esta historia. Era mediodía cuando Zeta abandonó el hogar del Dr. Bertram y emprendió el camino a su siguiente destino.

La ciudad de Neo Arcadia lucía tan pacífica como siempre. La gente tenía considerable tiempo libre en un mundo en el que los Mecaniloides y los Reploids fabricados en masa absorbían la mayor parte del trabajo duro. Todos parecían conformes en esa sociedad. Y quizá era así hace tan sólo unos años. Después de aquella conversación con el Dr. Bertram, Zeta estaba convencido de que la utopía de Neo Arcadia estaba en decadencia.

Una pantalla ubicada en lo alto de un edificio dejó súbitamente de transmitir comerciales. Se sobrepuso un símbolo de X, al tiempo que una voz comenzaba a sonar por megáfonos ubicados en distintos lugares de la ciudad. Cuando aquella voz hablaba, Neo Arcadia escuchaba.

"¡Ciudadanos de Neo Arcadia! Considero sumamente relevante con respecto a su bienestar informarles que hace unos momentos, el Reploid RQ-21 escapó de prisión y se ha vuelto un prófugo de la justicia. Les pido a todos a partir de este momento ejercer suma precaución, especialmente aquellos del Área D-0952, donde fue visto por última vez el fugitivo. No es recomendable que participen en la búsqueda: RQ-21 está armado y es totalmente capaz de violar la primera ley de la robótica. Tengan la certeza de que RQ-21 será eliminado tan pronto como sea atrapado. Neo Arcadia no se apiadará de ningún Maverick, no importando sus motivos. Por favor, no se tomen a la ligera lo que les he dicho. Que tengan un día provechoso."

La pantalla en lo alto del edificio volvió a transmitir comerciales mientras que la gente retomó sus actividades. Pocos parecían preocupados por la noticia; era de esperarse, dado que el Área D-0952 estaba prácticamente del otro lado de la ciudad. Zeta, sin embargo, se sentía disgustado.

RQ-21. Zeta había leído sobre ese Reploid en las oficinas del Departamento de Investigación de Neo Arcadia. Los Ocho Jueces Gentiles habían ordenado su arresto bajo cargos poco fiables. RQ-21 no era el único: decenas de Reploids estaban siendo declarados Mavericks de la noche a la mañana y arrestados. Nadie los volvía a ver. Las palabras del Dr. Bertram resonaron en su cabeza; todo indicaba que los Reploids estaban siendo eliminados lentamente, y sin embargo, mientras más lo pensaba, menos sentido parecía tener. Era obvio que estaba todo relacionado a la crisis energética, ¿pero por qué X—un héroe que había abogado por la coexistencia de Reploids y humanos—habría de tomar el camino fácil? ¿Por qué destruir aquello por lo que había luchado por más de un siglo?

* * *

"¿Reploid, no puedes ver?"

Zeta alzó la vista. Viajaba a bordo de un tren de pasajeros que se deslizaba por la ciudad, evadiendo los edificios ágilmente. Aquél tren viajaba a gran altura, para no entorpecer la circulación de los vehículos que transitaban a nivel del suelo.

Zeta se percató de que quien le había hablado era un humano. "¿En qué puedo servirte?" le preguntó.

"Mira a tu alrededor. ¡Incomodas a la gente!"

Zeta se percató de que en efecto, los demás pasajeros, que en su mayoría eran humanos, lo observaban con temor.

"Quizá si dejaran de mirarme podrían ignorarme más fácilmente," dijo Zeta.

"¿Estamos en un maldito tren, hacia dónde quieres que miren?" respondió el humano, alzando la voz.

"La ciudad luce más bella que de costumbre este día," respondió Zeta asomándose por la ventana.

"¿Escucha, no quiero que se arme un pleito, de modo que podrías, por favor, salirte en la próxima parada? Les dimos piernas por algo; úsenlas."

De modo que Zeta abandonó el tren en la siguiente estación. Diez minutos después tomó otro que lo condujo el resto del camino que le faltaba para llegar a su destino.

* * *

La Fortaleza del General Phantom se alzaba amenazadora frente a Zeta. El edificio tenía un diseño que lo hacía sobresalir en el paisaje urbano, y la falta de color de las paredes de concreto oscuro hacía a uno pensar en los castillos de antaño. Un lugar adecuado para amparar a un Reploid tan temible como misterioso.

Los Pantheons que vigilaban la entrada miraron a Zeta unos segundos y le cedieron el paso. Zeta no se distrajo con nada y tomó un elevador para subir al piso más alto. En ese nivel no había ningún Pantheon que vigilara a los visitantes: el General Phantom no necesitaba protección. El piso se veía vacío y estaba bastante silencioso, salvo por un par de voces que charlaban más allá. La verdad era que nadie hacía mucho en esa planta, pero se decía que los miembros del Escuadrón Zan'ei discutían ahí sus planes futuros. Zeta aspiraba unirse a aquél grupo.

Más cerca, se percató de que una de las voces pertenecía a X, que no se encontraba realmente ahí: lo que veía de él era obra de un aparato que proyectaba imágenes holográficas. La otra persona que hablaba era el General Phantom. Zeta se les acercó sin vacilar—si Phantom no quisiera ser escuchado, Zeta probablemente ya estaría muerto. Phantom estaba inclinado ante la imagen holográfica de X, como quien se inclina ante su rey.

"...con ayuda del Escuadrón Zan'ei, estoy seguro de que el Escuadrón Jin'en podrá lidiar con los Mavericks con menos bajas," dijo X.

"Fefnir seguramente se sentirá ofendido, pero concuerdo con la decisión. Necesitamos estar preparados," respondió Phantom.

"Entonces eso haremos. Phantom, esta charla ha concluido. Y en qué momento tan oportuno. Veo que tienes compañía. Qué gusto verte, Zeta."

"Igualmente, señor," respondió Zeta.

"Imagino que tienen cosas importantes que discutir. No pienso entrometerme. Phantom, confío en que no me decepcionarás; Zeta, te deseo suerte en tu entrenamiento. Nos vemos."

Phantom esperó a que desapareciera el holograma de X antes de ponerse de pie. Miró a Zeta con esa expresión que lo caracterizaba, intimidante pese a que apenas denotaba emoción.

"Zeta, observa."

Del proyector apareció un holograma de un mapa sumamente detallado. En el centro de la imagen se veía la ciudad de Neo Arcadia. El Domo Edén señalaba sus fronteras. Más allá yacían kilómetros de territorios deshabitados tan variados como inhóspitos. Phantom desplazó al mapa hacia el Sureste hasta que Neo Arcadia se perdió de vista. Se detuvo en un punto, hiso un acercamiento y Zeta pudo apreciar con más detalle lo que parecía ser una ciudad en ruinas.

"La Ciudad Impura," dijo Zeta. "¿Encontraron algo de importancia ahí?"

"Eso no es algo que necesites saber. Zeta, te he dicho que observes."

Zeta se percató de que el mapa no era una imagen estática: había puntos, manchas, figuras, que se movían por las calles despobladas o los techos de los edificios decrépitos.

"Mecaniloides vagabundos," dedujo Zeta.

"Pocos lugares presentan tal número en un área tan pequeña."

"Entonces debe haber algo de importancia ahí."

"Es posible. O quizá sólo sea una coincidencia. Pero como dije, no es algo que necesites saber. No te llamé aquí para escuchar tus conjeturas. Tu misión es ayudar a eliminar a los Mecaniloides, nada más y nada menos. El Maestro X ha asignado a un puñado de Reploids para ayudarte, sin embargo, el éxito de la misión recaerá en ti."

"¿Era esto de lo que discutía con X?"

"No, aquello era sobre una misión mucho más importante, pero la tuya no será fácil tampoco. Zeta, en tus otras misiones has tenido la compañía de uno o varios Reploids Mutos, pero no será así esta vez: el Escuadrón Zan'ei tiene asuntos más importantes que atender. Me parece una perfecta oportunidad para ponerte a prueba. Has demostrado tu valor en el campo de batalla, pero eso no significa que sepas lo que implica ser un miembro del Escuadrón. Esta será tu prueba más difícil hasta el momento."

"¿Y si apruebo? ¿Qué obtendré?"

"El honor de formar parte de Zan'ei. Pero recuerda esto siempre: nosotros completamos la misión, o morimos."

Zeta nunca había estado más ansioso por entrar al campo de batalla. Sin embargo...


	2. Chapter 2

Una aeronave sobrevolaba el terreno desolado que yacía más allá del Domo Edén. La Ciudad Impura estaba aún lejos. Adentro de la nave, Zeta, una docena de Pantheons y tres Reploids "civiles" esperaban a que se les diera la orden de lanzarse al vacío.

Es bien sabida la poca inteligencia exhibida por los Pantheons. También se sabe que nunca—o casi nunca—hablan. A bordo de la aeronave, los Pantheons se limitaban a esperar sentados, en silencio, a las siguientes instrucciones. De los doce que había en total, cinco tenían un cañón como brazo derecho, que les permitía atacar a distancia; se les denominaba Hunters, y eran la variante más popular de Pantheons; tres tenían un brazo que terminaba en un palo por el que fluía una corriente eléctrica; se les conocía como Guardians; los últimos cuatro estaban provistos de una garra afilada que les facilitaba trepar paredes y árboles; a estos se les llamaba Hoppers.

Zeta lucía ligeramente distinto. Seguía ocultando su rostro, y su armadura era la misma, salvo por que había cambiado a un color grisáceo oscuro. Además cargaba a sus espaldas un curioso palo (¿o bastón?) de aproximadamente un metro y medio de longitud.

¿Qué hay de los tres civiles? Ellos no exhibían la misma frialdad que Zeta y los Pantheons, aunque uno de ellos (un Reploid femenino) parecía ser la más experimentada, pues se había dado la responsabilidad de tranquilizar a los otros dos. Zeta nunca había peleado al lado de Reploids civiles.

"¿Cómo acabaron tres civiles en una misión de alto riesgo como esta?" preguntó Zeta.

Los civiles lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, quizá porque era la primera vez que escuchaban a su comandante pronunciar una palabra, en aquella voz grave y distorsionada.

"¿Nos lo está preguntando?" dijo uno de ellos, un Reploid femenino, que se identificaba por su número de serie: LD-86 (no es la Reploid que mencioné).

"Tengo curiosidad," contestó Zeta. "¿Alguna vez habían estado afuera del Domo Edén?"

"No, señor," respondió LD-86.

"No, señor," respondió TR-11, un Reploid masculino, y el que parecía más inseguro de sí mismo.

"Unas cuantas veces, señor."

Aquella Reploid se llamaba Noëlle. Incluso Zeta notaba algo especial en ella, no sólo por su comportamiento y su nombre humano, sino también por su apariencia.

"Escuchen," dijo Zeta, "no puedo garantizar que nada vaya a ocurrirles en el campo de batalla, de modo que si quieren tener más esperanzas de sobrevivir, deberían mantenerse cerca de mí."

"¿Qué hay de usted señor?" preguntó LD-86. "No me gustaría que se metiera en problemas sólo por ayudarnos."

"Todos correremos peligro por igual, es por eso que debemos procurar cuidarnos el uno al otro. Si les sirve… tienen permiso de llamarme por mi nombre."

LD-86 sonrió y dijo, "No das tanto miedo después de todo, Zeta."

Sin embargo, TR-11 permanecía cabizbajo. Zeta notó que el Reploid temblaba.

"Acerca de mi primera pregunta, todavía tengo curiosidad," dijo Zeta.

"Los tres estamos aquí por la misma razón, señor," dijo Noëlle: "porque X nos dijo que debíamos hacerlo. Dijo que era importante para la supervivencia de Neo Arcadia."

 _Justo lo que pensé._

"Sólo para dejar las cosas claras," dijo Zeta, "yo soy el único oficial en esta 'misión.' Eso significa que al final de todo tendré que hacer un extenso reporte de todo lo que sucedió en la Ciudad Impura. De todos los equipos, al nuestro le tocó la peor parte: el corazón de la ciudad; cuatro kilómetros cuadrados que tendremos que arrebatar a Mechaniloids enloquecidos. Si piensan que aquello es demasiado para ustedes; si por cualquier motivo prefieren mantenerse alejados de la batalla, yo lo entendería, y nadie se enteraría de nada."

"De ninguna manera," respondió Noëlle con sencillez.

"Gracias, pero no gracias," dijo LD-86, indignada. "Tú mismo acabas de decir que debíamos cuidarnos las espaldas, y esa idea me parece sensacional."

TR-11 comenzó a mecerse nerviosamente.

"No puedo… No quiero..."

 ** _¡Arribando al punto de caída en 10 minutos!_**

"¿Dónde deberíamos aterrizar?" preguntó LD-86, con creciente aprensión.

"Nuestro punto de aterrizaje será en el helipuerto," respondió Zeta. "Reconocerán la plataforma fácilmente."

"¿Y qué haremos con TR-11?" preguntó nuevamente LD-86.

"Más vale que salte con nosotros."

 ** _¡Arribando al punto de caída en 2 minutos!_**

Zeta, los tres civiles y los Pantheons se pusieron de pie, al tiempo que las paredes del fuselaje se abrieron como puertas, permitiendo a los pasajeros una vista de casi 360° de la Ciudad Impura, pero a más de un kilómetro por encima de los más altos edificios. ¿Mencioné que estaba lloviendo? Pero esta lluvia no era ningún regalo del cielo; estaba saturada de sustancias tóxicas.

La Ciudad Impura, con sus calles agrietadas y sus edificios colapsados, tenía un aspecto enigmático que transmitía una sensación a la vez lúgubre y sublime. Varios Mechaniloids voladores podían distinguirse sobrevolando muy por debajo de la nave, como si se tratase de enormes parvadas. El helipuerto mencionado por Zeta era fácil de reconocer. Era una plataforma octagonal ubicada en el tejado de un edificio robusto parcialmente destruido.

A sólo medio minuto del lanzamiento, cuando ya todos se habían posicionado para la caída libre, Zeta notó que LD-86 estaba flaqueando.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy por hacer," decía la Reploid, una y otra vez.

"Piensa en el entrenamiento," le dijo Zeta. "Recuerda que sólo aterrizarás cuando decidas aterrizar, sólo procura que sea en el helipuerto."

 **¡Hemos arribado al punto de caída!**

"Cuanto antes lo hagan, mejor," dijo Zeta, momentos antes de saltar. Los Pantheons, con la frialdad de siempre, lo siguieron.

Para descender ilesos usaron lo que se conoce como mochila propulsora, un instrumento mucho más propenso a accidentes que el paracaídas, pero que te permite decidir en dónde caer, cosa que resulta especialmente útil en días de tormenta como aquél. Zeta fue el primero en aterrizar en el helipuerto.

 _Suerte que Harpuia no estaba mirando._

Zeta se quitó el lodo de encima y miró hacia el cielo. Los Pantheons aterrizaron segundos después, pero no eran ellos quienes preocupaban a Zeta.

¿Qué tanto entrenamiento le habían dado a los civiles antes de mandarlos a una misión sin retorno? Tomando en cuenta que todo aquello no era más que un asesinato glorificado, no sería extraño que ni siquiera les hubieran dado mochilas propulsoras en buen estado.

Pero por suerte, todos lograron aterrizar a salvo en el helipuerto, TR-11 incluido.

"Lo han hecho bien," dijo Zeta.

"No es para tanto," dijo LD-86. "Nos dieron entrena—ay, carajo, ¿qué son esas cosas?"

Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por describir a los Mechaniloids que se aproximaban al grupo: eran similares a cabezas sin cuerpo, con una hélice encima que les permitía flotar con gran libertad. Tenían algo que asemejaba a un rostro, y a cada lado tenían un pico, que posiblemente servía para empalar a sus enemigos.

"Nunca había visto nada parecido," dijo Zeta, casi divertido, y preparó su pistola, la cual, mejor tarde que nunca, describiré sencillamente como un cañón unido a su brazo.

Unos pocos disparos de parte de Zeta y los Hunters fueron suficientes para derribar a los Mechaniloids. Apenas lidiaron con ellos, un grupo de Mechaniloids similares a aves salieron al ataque. La diferencia es que éstos contaban decenas, y eran mucho más veloces. Los tres civiles sacaron sus pistolas y se unieron a la galería de tiro. Una vez que la parvada fue destruida, un grupo de Mechaniloids similares a libélulas emergieron. Una vez que éstos fueron destruidos, no aparecieron más.

"Parece que son todos por ahora," dijo Zeta. "Bajemos."

No tardaron en dar con una serie de escaleras que los llevaron al interior del edificio.

"Este lugar es escalofriante," dijo LD-86.

Todo estaba cubierto en una densa capa de polvo. La pintura de las paredes se había caído hace mucho tiempo. Había grietas en todas partes. Cada paso que daban resonaba con un eco por todo el lugar. Parecía un lugar de pesadilla.

"Al menos nos hemos resguardado de la lluvia," comentó Zeta. "Noëlle, tu puntería es excelente; me atrevería a decir que es la mejor que he visto en mi vida."

"Gracias," respondió Noëlle.

Por suerte, aquél edificio no los recibió con sorpresas desagradables. Bajaron con relativa facilidad al primer piso, que conectaba a las calles humedecidas por la lluvia a través de un enorme agujero en la pared. Zeta observó los alrededores y luego se volteó hacia su grupo.

"Parece que este edificio es seguro. TR-11, espera aquí y no salgas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Volveremos por ti más tarde."

"Señor."—TR-11 apretó los puños—"Quizá mi puntería sea la peor de todos los que estamos aquí, pero estoy seguro de que puedo ser de utilidad en algo. Lléveme con usted, y le prometo que no se arrepentirá."

"Serías de gran ayuda para el equipo," dijo Zeta, sin mucha emoción, "pero promete no alejarte demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?"

La salida les permitió observar en las calles lo que ya esperaban ver: Mechaniloids de varias formas y tamaños, deambulando por la ciudad sin destino fijo ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? Con suerte, Zeta y su grupo conseguirían desvelar el misterio.

Zeta tomó el palo que llevaba a sus espaldas. Al accionar un interruptor, se reveló la otra configuración del artefacto: ahora lucía similar a una guadaña pero con una cuchilla que estaba compuesta de plasma luminoso, en vez de metal.

"¿Listos?"

* * *

La atmósfera se saturó del ruido de balas y explosiones. El grupo de Zeta era el que enfrentaba más problemas; los enemigos acechaban en cada esquina y atacaban cuando menos se lo esperaban. Para el atardecer la lluvia se había intensificado y el grupo de Zeta había reducido su número: dos Hunters fueron destruidos por un Mechaniloid especialmente grande, que los tomó por sorpresa al salir de su estado de hibernación dispuesto a destruir todo a su paso. Un Guardian hiso un inútil sacrificio interceptando una bala que Zeta planeaba esquivar. No era demasiado extraño de parte de los Pantheons cometer esa clase de errores, sin embargo, sería injusto decir que eran compañeros inútiles. Por eso mismo sus muertes eran una terrible pérdida. Zeta hacía todo lo posible por proteger a sus compañeros, pero haciéndolo acababa exponiéndose.

"¡Señor, mi pistola no funciona!" gritó TR-11, en un momento en el que los Mechaniloids parecían infinitos.

"Lo que faltaba," murmuró Zeta.

"Fue por ese golpe," dijo LD-86 y le aventó su arma a TR-11. "¡Toma la mía!"

"Trataré de conseguirles un reemplazo." dijo Zeta. ¿Pero dónde podía encontrar una pistola en una ciudad en ruinas? Los innumerables Mechaniloids ni siquiera le daban tiempo para pensar con claridad; y entonces, el suelo comenzó a temblar.

"Zeta, qué—"

Algo se estaba moviendo a gran velocidad justo debajo de ellos. ¿Correr o mantenerse firmes?

"Todos," dijo Zeta, "manténganse—"

El temblor se hiso tan fuerte que todo el grupo perdió el equilibrio. Se escuchó algo parecido a una explosión. Momentos después, todos fueron cegados por una nube de polvo. Pedazos de escombro de gran tamaño les llovieron. Cuando la nube se disipó, Zeta vio a uno de los Hoppers, momentos antes de ser aplastado por lo que parecía ser una cola metálica. El enemigo medía varios metros de longitud y tenía la apariencia de una serpiente gigante. Al abrir su mandíbula dejó al descubierto lo que parecía ser un cañón automático. El cañón empezó a rotar sobre su eje…


	3. Chapter 3

Y se hiso el caos. 33 disparos por segundo. Una ráfaga de cinco segundos de duración. Ningún lugar donde cubrirse.

Zeta no podía hacer nada por los civiles. Cuando las balas comenzaron a emanar, él corrió a un lugar seguro. Siendo un Reploid diseñado para el combate, podía moverse mucho más rápido que sus compañeros.

El Mechaniloid hacía un ruido espantoso al accionar su cañón. Era como escuchar cientos de motosierras funcionando en sincronía. A la vez que el cañón rotaba y las balas salían a una velocidad vertiginosa, la temperatura cercana a la zona de combustión aumentaba, al punto en que por breves instantes, se vio una llamarada emerger de la boca de la serpiente, como si se tratara de un dragón.

Cuando los disparos cesaron, Zeta aprovechó esa oportunidad para infligirle una profunda herida al Mechaniloid cerca de su "abdomen". La hoja de plasma fundió el metal al contacto y chorros de aceite hirviendo salpicaron la armadura de Zeta. Estuvo claro que el ataque había sido efectivo cuando el Mechaniloid soltó un rugido.

"¿Te duele?" gritó Zeta. "¡Pues ven, aquí estoy!"

La serpiente hiso exactamente eso. Por una vez las cosas estaban funcionando como Zeta quería. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, con la serpiente deslizándose en persecución. Zeta se detuvo a los pies de un edificio, y la serpiente, creyendo a su enemigo acorralado, abrió las fauces para dejar otra vez al descubierto el cañón automático.

Zeta dio dos saltos; usando primero el suelo como sustrato y luego la pared del edificio contiguo. Con la altura de ambos saltos, alcanzó el cañón automático con su guadaña justo cuando habían empezado a dispararse las primeras balas. El cañón fue cortado en dos por la hoja candente, quedando efectivamente estropeado.

Zeta cayó a poca distancia de la cola de la serpiente, desorientado. Sólo ahora que había lidiado con el problema de la serpiente tuvo la oportunidad de voltear a ver a sus compañeros.

Las balas habían dejado numerosos cráteres en la calle, la banqueta y los edificios. De los ocho Pantheons, sólo cuatro seguían en pie; los otros habían quedado destrozados por las balas. Sin embargo, TR-11, Noëlle, y LD-86 estaban ilesos.

Zeta se alegró, pero de pronto...

Fue como si un carro lo hubiera atropellado, o como si una catapulta lo hubiera usado de proyectil. Sintió un segundo golpe al chocar con un obstáculo. Cuando recuperó la compostura, se percató de que había acabado en el interior de un edificio (aunque no tenía idea de cómo). Su guadaña se había escapado de sus manos, y no se le veía en ninguna parte. Pese a todo, Zeta estaba agradecido de que su armadura lo hubiera salvado una vez más de un golpe que de otra forma habría sido mortal. Entonces…

Aquél claramente no era su día de suerte. El edificio en el que se encontraba sufrió un derrumbe después de recibir una embestida de la serpiente Mechaniloid, y Zeta, aún dentro en medio del desastre, quedó enterrado vivo bajo un montón de escombro. Escuchó a TR-11 maldecir.

"Más vale que dejes de hablar y comiences a correr," murmuró Zeta, pero estaba poco dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras sus compañeros eran masacrados. Con todo, ni siquiera sus mayores esfuerzos tuvieron un efecto en el pesadísimo escombro que tenía encima. En su desesperación disparó su cañón, lo cual sólo hiso que le cayeran chispas encima.

Escuchaba disparos, ¿pero quién estaba atacando a quién? El cañón automático no había vuelto a retumbar su enfermizo ruido, pero los disparos seguían sonando constantemente. ¿Habían aparecido más Mechaniloids? Ocasionalmente podía escuchar las voces de TR-11, LD-86 y Noëlle. Sonaban en apuros.

Escuchar. Eso era lo único que podía hacer. Y llegó un punto en el que lo único que pudo escuchar eran las gotas de lluvia. Nada de voces. Nada de disparos. Todo había acabado. Para los civiles, y también para él.

* * *

Zeta volvió en sí cuando escuchó un ruido de pisadas, demasiado leves para venir de un Mechaniloid. No; esas eran las pisadas de una persona.

"¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí!" gritó Zeta.

"¿Comandante?"

Era la voz de Noëlle.

"Pensaba que estabas muerta," dijo Zeta.

"Yo pensaba que usted estaba muerto," respondió Noëlle, bastante tranquila dada la situación.

Noëlle comenzó a trabajar en seguida en liberar a su comandante de aquél entierro en vida, removiendo piedra tras piedra. Zeta no tenía idea de qué tan grande era la montaña de escombro, pero supuso que debía ser de por lo menos unos tres metros de altura. Noëlle tuvo que trabajar por varias horas—por suerte, ningún Mechaniloid pasó cerca—y cuando finalmente pudo ver el rostro de Zeta, éste extendió la mano y ella lo tomó para jalarlo de vuelta a la libertad.

"Por un momento pensé que nunca saldría de ahí," dijo Zeta.

"Por un momento pensé lo mismo," respondió Noëlle.

Zeta se percató de dos cosas: no estaba herido de gravedad, y en algún punto, Noëlle se había tomado la molestia de rescatar su guadaña.

"Gracias," dijo Zeta. "¿Dónde están TR-11 y LD-86?"

"No lo sé. La serpiente se marchó poco después de que el edificio se derrumbara, pero llegaron más Mechaniloids y tuvimos que huir. Después nos separamos."

"¿Qué hay de los Pantheons?"

"Todos los Hunters han muerto, de modo que los disparos que escuché hace poco... Probablemente sean ellos. Sonaron demasiado cercanos; demasiado cercanos para venir de los otros equipos."

"¿Hacia qué dirección los escuchaste?"

Caminaron hacia el Sur; hacia el corazón de la ciudad. La noche poco dificultó el camino a dos Reploids con visión nocturna. ¿Tenían LD-86 y TR-11 la misma cualidad, o estarían completamente ciegos en la oscuridad? Zeta apenas dirigió palabra a Noëlle mientras buscaban a sus compañeros, y ella tampoco dijo mucho. Pero entonces encontraron algo sospechoso. Zeta se acercó a echar un vistazo.

"Restos de un Reploid…" murmuró Zeta. "Era un Guardian. Vamos por buen camino."

"Parece que ahora nos necesitan más que antes."

De arriba, unas linternas de gran intensidad los sorprendieron. Habían caminado sin percatarse al nido de un grupo de Mechaniloids arácnidos.

"Retrocede, Noëlle," dijo Zeta, al tiempo que activaba su guadaña; pero Noëlle permaneció en su lugar.

 _Era de suponerse que no obedecería…_

"Mantente cerca," le dijo Zeta. "No sabemos lo que estás máquinas—"

Estuvo cerca, pero Zeta logró esquivar el disparo de uno de los Mechaniloids. Ya habría tiempo para hablar con Noëlle después.

* * *

Zeta dio un disparo al último de los Mechaniloids arácnidos, haciéndolo caer. El Mechaniloid, ya en un estado lamentable, fue terminado por Noëlle de una vez por todas.

"Interesantes máquinas," dijo Zeta, "aunque poco eficaces."

"No vivían aquí al principio," dijo Noëlle. "Su hogar fue destruido junto con todo lo demás. Es por eso que enloquecieron."

Zeta ya había entendido para ese entonces de que Noëlle casi siempre hablaba con voz monótona, y su personalidad no era muy distinta. Incluso en el fragor de la batalla permanecía serena, aún más que él.

"¿Estás diciendo que alguna vez fueron dóciles? ¿Estas máquinas armadas hasta los dientes?" preguntó Zeta con incredulidad.

"No. Eran protectores del bosque."

"¿Tú… conociste el mundo antes de Neo Arcadia, verdad? Es por eso que eres tan…"

"¿Tan qué?" preguntó Noëlle.

"Diferente. A nosotros," respondió Zeta, esforzándose por no sonar como que la estaba estigmatizando.

"Dudo que eso sea de importancia para usted."

Aquél comentario desconcertó a Zeta. ¿Acaso Noëlle sabía de…?

"Como sea," dijo Zeta. "Sigamos buscando."

Sin embargo, Noëlle, a los pocos pasos, sintió una fuerte punzada cerca del abdomen y cayó de rodillas.

"¿Una herida?" preguntó Zeta acudiendo a ella.

"Parece que una de esas máquinas consiguió darme," respondió Noëlle con voz temblorosa.

La buena noticia era que la herida no era mortal. La mala era que Noëlle era incapaz de caminar sin ayuda. Zeta hiso lo que cualquiera haría y llevó a Noëlle a un lugar seguro, en este caso, el interior de un edificio.

"¿Estarás bien?" preguntó Zeta.

"Necesitaré mucha suerte. Debería irse."

"Te dije que te—"

"Me reservo el derecho a desobedecer órdenes ingenuas."

"De haberme hecho caso, ahora mismo podrías caminar," replicó Zeta.

"Pero quizá usted no."

Zeta se sentó. Llevaban menos de un día en esa ciudad, pero se sentía como si llevaran semanas.

"Debería irse," insistió Noëlle. "LD-86 y TR-11 están en peligro mientras usted pierde su tiempo conmigo."

"Yo también estoy cansado. Y como sea, no pienso dejarte atrás."

"¿Qué está tratando de probar salvándonos a todos?" preguntó Noëlle, más que nada curiosa.

"No estoy tratando de probar nada," respondió Zeta, con recelo.

"Usted sabe por qué nos mandaron a este lugar. Seguro está consciente de lo que nos harán si volvemos."

Zeta guardó silencio. A él tampoco le convencían sus propias respuestas.

"No confío en usted señor," dijo Noëlle. "Pero creo que aún puede salvar a TR-11 y LD-86, pero sólo si actúa rápido."

A Zeta no se le escapó el detalle de que Noëlle tenía la mano cerca de su pistola, si bien trataba de disimularlo.

"Tienes razón," dijo Zeta al final.

"Necesitaré que me ayude a salir," dijo Noëlle. "No puedo caminar, pero puedo moverme. Voy a mantener a los Mechaniloids ocupados para ahorrarle un poco de problemas."

"No. Haremos esto a mi manera," dijo Zeta, y en lo que pareció una fracción de segundo, le había arrebatado a Noëlle su pistola. "Quédate aquí. Volveré lo más pronto posible."

Lo que más desconcertó a Zeta fue que Noëlle ni siquiera protestó. Ni siquiera pareció darle la más mínima importancia al hecho de haber sido despojada de su arma sin su consentimiento. Simplemente guardó silencio y se quedó en su lugar.

"No puedo confiar en ella…" murmuró Zeta, de vuelta en las calles.


	4. Chapter 4

"¿Qué está tratando de probar salvándonos a todos?"

El eco de aquellas palabras no lo dejaba en paz. Zeta estaba abatido; todo aquello era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad, o alejándose de él.

Al menos Noëlle estaba a salvo. Si es que TR-11 y LD-86 estaban muertos, por lo menos ella debía salvarse.

Zeta había corrido por más de media hora y su cuerpo ya no soportaba aquél ritmo. Debía caminar.

Fue en aquella tranquilidad que se percató de que los ruidos distantes de disparos de los otros equipos sonaban con cada vez menor frecuencia. Quizá se habían quedado sin munición o quizá habían neutralizado a la mayoría de los Mechaniloids. De cualquier forma, no había nada que Zeta pudiera hacer. No. Más bien no había nada que estuviera dispuesto a hacer.

Zeta se detuvo.

La verdad es que ni siquiera él tenía una respuesta. ¿Por qué necesitaba dar una razón para salvar una vida? ¿No era eso lo que todos harían?

El General Phantom no haría eso. Los humanos, por lo visto, tampoco. ¿Qué lo hacía a él diferente? ¿Acaso era una buena persona? No; él ni siquiera era una persona. Era sólo una máquina, y la razón de que llegara tan lejos bajo la tutela de Phantom, era porque podía mentir, traicionar, y asesinar sin sentir el mismo remordimiento que los seres humanos. ¿En qué punto cambió todo? De pronto, Zeta perdió toda motivación para seguir adelante y se paró en seco. Su falta de identidad comenzaba a hartarlo. Agarró su casco con ambas manos. Comenzó a hacer fuerza. El casco se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba… pero se arrepintió al instante.

Cuatro años atrás…

El Dr. Bertram estaba furioso. Después de varios días de inspiración, después de varias noches en vela, después de tantas horas de arduo trabajo, se veía obligado a admitir que su sistema de energía alternativa sería poco más que un sueño por al menos un siglo. ¡No había manera de reemplazar los malditos Cristales de Energía! El doctor, que había públicamente expresado su aborrecimiento hacia los artefactos en más de una ocasión, sabía mejor que nadie lo valiosos y únicos que éstos eran. Su enfermizo destello turquesa estaba en todos lados: en los motores de los vehículos, en los corazones de los Reploids; incluso se les usaba como mercancía en el mercado negro.

En la noche, lejos del pesado ambiente de laboratorio y de vuelta a la comodidad de su casa, encontraba difícil relajar su mente. Eran las 12 AM, de modo que le extrañó que alguien tocara su puerta en un tiempo en el que la mayoría estaban dormidos. El Dr. Bertram no estaba de humor para pelear con sus vecinos, pero ante la creciente insistencia de los golpeteos, decidió responder.

"¡Ya voy, deja mi puerta en paz!"

Se puso de pie y caminó con dificultad hasta llegar a la puerta. Hiso un movimiento con la mano que fue detectado por una pequeña cámara. La puerta se abrió automáticamente. Y al abrirse, su sorpresa no se hiso esperar el encontrarse con un chico que él conocía y apreciaba.

Aquél chico daba la impresión de tener unos 13 años a lo mucho. Vestía como cualquier civil de Neo Arcadia, pero los aparatos blancos que llevaba en los oídos delataban su verdadera identidad: era un Reploid.

"Papá, ¿qué hay de nuevo?" lo saludó el Reploid.

Lo último que Bertram necesitaba eran distracciones. Pero sucede que eso era lo que más quería.

"Visitando en medio de la noche…" dijo Bertram. "¿Acaso estás huyendo de la policía?"

El Reploid tardó en captar la broma.

"Oh. Siempre olvido que ustedes prefieren dormir de noche."

"Pero bueno, ¿qué esperas?" dijo Bertram con una cálida sonrisa. "Pasa y ponte cómodo."

Bertram en un sillón, el Reploid en una silla; ambos tenían aspecto de cansancio y de querer platicar muchas cosas.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó Bertram. "¿Quieres que te haga una reparación?"

"No gracias," respondió el Reploid. "Aunque apreciaría mucho si me prestaras un poco de dinero para—"

"Por enésima vez, no."

El Reploid fingió suspirar.

"También quería decirte que recibí un ascenso," dijo. "Adalid de las Tinieblas. Ahora me llaman 'mayor Samekh.' "

"Seis meses," dijo Bertram pasmado y un tanto intranquilo. "Seis meses de edad y ya te ponen al mando de un batallón. Deben estar presionados."

"Por suerte nadie se lamentará mucho la muerte de un puñado de Pantheons. Pero haré todo lo posible por cuidarlos. Mayor Samekh… suena mucho mejor 'general Samekh.' "

"Hm, mayor, general… Yo no noto la diferencia," dijo Bertram, ocasionando que Samekh resoplara con disgusto. "¿Cómo le va a tu hermano?"

"Por ahí va. O sea, es bueno, eso nadie lo puede negar, pero le falta… ambición. Por eso soy un rango más alto que él," dijo Samekh y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que Bertram encontró sumamente irritante.

"Recuerda que Zeta sigue ganándote en la mayoría de las competencias."

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo, anciano? Zeta puede irse a todas las misiones suicidas que guste, pero yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que morir como un soldado de infantería."

Esta vez Bertram fue el que suspiró.

"Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen sobre los hermanos y las rivalidades," dijo. "Pero recuerda que Zeta es además tu gemelo. Lo que ves de él es un reflejo de ti en más de un sentido."

"Eso es exactamente lo que quiero refutar. No quiero que nadie me vea como una mitad de un todo. Quiero ser _el_ todo."

"Bueno, admito que de haber sabido que te sentirías así…"

"Me contentaré con una explicación," lo interrumpió Samekh, con una sonrisa mordaz. "¿Por qué nos hiciste idénticos? ¿Se te secó el cerebro? ¿O acaso… hay un motivo oculto?"

Al Dr. Bertram no le gustaba que lo hicieran recapitular el pasado. Hacerlo solía arruinarle el resto del día… o la noche. Pero Samekh tenía derecho a saberlo. Después de todo…

"Quería vencer a la muerte," dijo Bertram. "Alguna vez tuve gemelos y creí que podía recuperarlos. ¿Estás satisfecho con esa respuesta?"

Samekh se rio.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo. "Vaya respuesta de mierda. Cuéntame más. ¿Cómo murieron tus hijos?"

"Samekh, hay una razón por la que no suelo tocar ese tema."

"Oh. Lo siento." dijo Samekh. Su disculpa sonaba genuina. "Siempre olvido la susceptibilidad de los humanos."

"Estoy cansado. Tu viejo necesita dormir un poco, y para eso necesita un poco de paz y tranquilidad."

"¿Qué? Pero hace unos momentos—"

Pero Bertram insistió en que necesitaba estar sólo. Samekh perdió la riña al final, y sólo cuando se marchó, Bertram pudo volver a respirar tranquilo.

"Una semana," murmuró el anciano. "Una semana y ya es un completo extraño."

* * *

Independientemente de si quería seguir adelante o no, un temblor hiso a Zeta volver en sí. Se puso de pie y activó su guadaña. Se mantuvo expectante por casi un minuto, antes de que el suelo comenzara a resquebrajarse detrás de él, cayendo por placas hacia un abismo cuyo fondo era imposible distinguir. El derrumbe avanzaba como una fisura hacia él. Zeta reaccionó, pero no a tiempo; pese a que corrió en un intento de evitar formar parte del derrumbe, pronto fue alcanzado.

La caída fue más corta y el golpe más leve de lo que temía. Cuando Zeta se puso de pie y el polvo desplazado volvió a asentarse, vio una escena que lo dejó pasmado.

Estaba en un túnel estrecho y alargado, de origen claramente artificial. Había dos carriles para trenes, cubiertos de óxido y algas, que conducían a las insondeables profundidades tanto por delante como por detrás. Zeta había caído sobre uno de los carriles. A lo lejos, en sólo un sentido, podía ver un débil resplandor color turquesa. Había algo cautivador en ese resplandor. Como una polilla persiguiendo una luz, Zeta fue a buscar su origen.

La fuente no le sorprendió tanto como su gran concentración en un área tan pequeña: había Cristales de Energía adheridos al suelo, a las paredes, al techo… había decenas. Era como una mina.

 _Así que esto es lo que ha atraído a tantos Mechaniloids._

Pero algo no tenía sentido. La Ciudad Impura no había sido invadida por Mechaniloids hasta entonces. Los Cristales de Energía no se generaban espontáneamente, ¿verdad? Aquello era absolutamente ridículo, ¿cierto?

Zeta continuó caminando, y pronto captó un sonido a lo lejos. Parecía venir del mismo sitio hacia el que caminaba. Era una voz femenina, pero no era LD-86.

"Tú no eres uno de ellos," dijo la voz.

"¿Quién eres?" respondió Zeta.

"¿Dijiste algo? No puedo escucharte. ¿Por qué no te acercas?"

 _Suena a una trampa._

Todo aquello era demasiado extraño. Demasiado extraño para ser ignorado. Zeta se acercó lentamente y con cautela. A medida que se acercaba, la cantidad de Cristales de Energía aumentaba. Eventualmente, los mismos cristales se interponían en su camino y lo hacían trastabillar. La cueva estaba tan iluminada por el destello de los cristales que podía notar hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero aun así Zeta distinguió, más allá, una luz que no hacía juego con las demás. Era una luz plateada, que flotaba y se movía de un lado a otro, como si fuera una luciérnaga.

Así fue como Zeta me encontró.

"¿Tu eres la fuente de aquella voz, no?" preguntó Zeta. "¿Un Ciber-elfo, supongo?"

"¿Así nos llaman a nosotros? ¿Y cómo les llaman a ustedes?"

"¿Nunca has visto un Reploid?"

De modo que así lucían los Reploids.

"Un Reploid…" dije. Apenas podía creer que hubiera encontrado uno tan rápido.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También estás detrás de los Cristales de Energía?"

Todavía no sabía nada de él. Debía ser cautelosa. Le respondí con algo que no era completamente (ni parcialmente) verdad.

"Estoy perdida."

"¿Perdida? ¿Y qué estás buscando?

"Un hogar. Estoy cansada de vivir escondiéndome de esos monstruos."

"¿Los Mechaniloids?"

"Parece que tienes un nombre para todo. ¿Hay otros como tú por ahí? ¿Otros Reploids?"

"Miles como yo viven en Neo Arcadia. Es la única ciudad funcional en todo el mundo. Ahí encontrarás más paz que en ningún otro lado; los Mechaniloids de ahí no atacan a nadie, y los paisajes son incomparables. Seguro encontrarás el hogar que buscas ahí. Dirígete al Noroeste. El domo que protege la ciudad brilla como un segundo sol."

"Neo Arcadia," ese nombre significaba mucho para mí; era mi único rayo de esperanza.

Zeta se acercó. Al principio creí que iba a recogerme, pero me dejó ahí y continuó caminando. "Tengo asuntos pendientes," me dijo. "Buena suerte."

"Oye, oye, oye," dije, flotando hasta interponerme una vez más en su camino. "Tú vienes de Neo Arcadia, ¿verdad? ¿No piensas volver?"

Parece que aquellas palabras volvieron a envolver a Zeta en un torbellino de dudas. En ese momento, viendo cómo Zeta apretaba los puños como si quisiera estrangular a alguien, consideré dejarlo y buscar a alguien más; alguien más estable. Me alegra no haberlo hecho.

"No… no creo que vaya a regresar nunca a ese lugar," dijo Zeta. "Neo Arcadia no es lo que solía ser."

"¿Ah sí? Pues en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, hace unos segundos sonabas bastante contento con tu Neo Arcadia."

"¿Qué otro lugar en el mundo queda?" respondió Zeta. "¿Te las has arreglado bien hasta ahora, no?"

Era verdad, y habría accedido a dejar de perder mi tiempo con él de no ser porque, en realidad, no era un hogar lo que buscaba. De alguna manera, tenía que convencerlo de llevarme con él.

"Que si me— ¿¡Tienes idea de cuantas veces he estado a punto de ser devorada por esos monstruos!? Déjame contarte: tan sólo el día de ayer—"

"¡Guarda silencio!" dijo Zeta de súbito. Se mantuvo quieto, expectante. "Escucho algo."

Y poco después también yo capté el sonido. Eran como pisadas. Se escuchaban lejos. Luego escuchamos voces. Dos personas conversando. Zeta reaccionó al instante. Sin decirme una palabra, corrió en busca del origen de aquél ruido. Yo lo seguí. Mis alas se cansaron de lo rápido que nos movíamos. Al final nos topamos con dos figuras. Uno de ellos era TR-11, y la otra era LD-86.

"¿Zeta? ¡Zeta!" gritó LD-86, y corrió hacia Zeta, en su rostro se veía una expresión difícil de describir; dolor, alegría, miedo, esperanza…

"Me alegra que estén vivos," respondió Zeta. La falta de emoción en su voz dado lo que acababa de decir me pareció algo extraño. "¿Se encuentran bien?"

Noté que LD-86 temblaba. Pero sonrió con satisfacción.

"TR-11 se las arregla bastante bien. Y en un punto le robé su arma a uno de esos pedazos de chatarra. Y luego dimos a parar en este lugar. ¡Zeta, cuando se enteren de lo que hallamos, nos convertiremos en héroes!" pero entonces pareció percatarse de algo. "¿Dónde está Noëlle?" preguntó, mucho más seria.

Zeta puso a los dos al tanto de lo ocurrido. Ellos, a su vez, pusieron a Zeta al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con ellos.

"Es una lástima lo de los Pantheons," comentó Zeta.

"Pienso lo mismo, señor," respondió TR-11. "Llegué a encariñarme con ellos. Aunque eran un poco imbéciles."

"Por cierto," dijo Zeta, "tengo algo para ti, LD-86."

Zeta le ofreció la pistola de Noëlle, que LD-86 aceptó gustosa, por suerte sin preguntar dónde o de quién la había obtenido.

"¿Ahora qué, Zeta?" preguntó LD-86.

"Regresamos con Noëlle."

"¿Y después?"

"¿Qué tal Neo Arcadia?" propuse.

"Zeta… ¿qué es esa cosa?"

"Soy un Ciber-elfo," le respondí un tanto ofendida. "Me llamo Lezza, y estoy desesperadamente en busca de alguien que me pueda llevar a Neo Arcadia."

"Lezza, no vinimos aquí para explorar," dijo Zeta. "Nuestra misión es eliminar a todos los Mechaniloids. Aunque queramos, no nos dejarán volver a Neo Arcadia hasta completar dicha misión."

"¡Pero ahora tenemos a Noëlle herida!" protestó LD-86 "¿Y qué si esa serpiente gigante nos ataca de nuevo?"

"Si todos morimos, todo empezará desde cero," dijo TR-11. "Tendrán que descubrir este lugar otra vez, y para entonces, quizá ya se hayan perdido muchos Cristales de Energía por culpa de los Mechaniloids."

Zeta se lo pensó un largo rato.

"Creo que deberíamos reportar nuestro hallazgo y volver con refuerzos," dijo al final. "Pero antes…"

* * *

El agujero por el que Zeta cayó estaba demasiado alto y por lo tanto, inaccesible para los civiles. Continuamos más allá, pues Zeta estaba seguro de que aquél túnel tendría un acceso a la superficie en alguna parte. Los Ciber-elfos podemos escondernos dentro de los cuerpos de los Reploids, de modo que durante la mayoría del recorrido, Zeta hiso el ejercicio por mí. Entrar a un Reploid era también una buena forma de espiarlo, dado que en cierta forma nuestros cuerpos se fusionan. De esa forma pude "ver" el rostro de Zeta. ¿Quién diría que detrás de ese casco y esa voz intimidante se escondía lo que bien podría ser un niño? Y ahora que podía ver su rostro, me di cuenta de que Zeta estaba preocupado. No, sería más correcto decir que estaba aterrado. Pensándolo nuevamente, me doy cuenta fácilmente del porqué: todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, pero la suerte, como todo lo demás, tiene su límite. Creo que Zeta lo vio venir mucho antes de que sucediera.

Ese Mechaniloid serpiente irrumpiría en el túnel en cualquier momento.

Divisamos una salida en la forma de unas escaleras que conducían a la superficie. Pudimos ver el agua de la lluvia bajar en cascada por los escalones. Pero casi al mismo tiempo, un fuerte zumbido y un temblor provenientes de arriba nos tomaron por sorpresa. La paz que reinaba se fue en una fracción de segundo. Zeta activó su guadaña.

"Quiero que se retiren ahora mismo," dijo Zeta.

"¿Señor, cree que se trate de esa serpiente?" preguntó TR-11.

"No sé. Lo único que sé es que se acerca algo grande, y no quiero que ustedes… no quiero que ustedes me estorben."

"Otra vez con esto..." dijo LD-86 con exasperación. "Zeta, te necesitamos y tú nos necesitas a—"

"Por favor," la interrumpió Zeta, amenazándola de súbito con su guadaña. La hoja de plasma quedó a pocos centímetros del cuello de LD-86, "sólo váyanse."

Segundos de silencio. Después, frustración. Finalmente, una respuesta.

"Creo que estás cometiendo un grave error," dijo LD-86. "Pero al final, tú eres el comandante."

LD-86 y TR-11 se alejaron de la escena corriendo. Inmediatamente después, se deslizó por las escaleras un Mechaniloid serpiente. Zeta se mantuvo firme, pero yo podía sentir su miedo.

"Ven, aquí estoy," susurraba Zeta. "Ven…"

La serpiente continuó bajando hasta entrar completamente en el túnel. Comenzó a merodear por unos segundos, ignorante de la presencia de Zeta. Luego sus sensores pudieron detectar los Cristales de Energía cercanos. Sólo había alguien; un pequeño individuo, que se interponía en su camino.

"¡Ven, aquí estoy!" gritó Zeta.

Lo lamento, Zeta. De verdad, lo lamento, pero los verdaderos héroes no son tan comunes como piensas.


	5. Chapter 5

Truenos, chirridos, disparos…

El túnel se había convertido en un auténtico campo de batalla.

Zeta se valía de su agilidad para mantenerse vivo, pero la serpiente Mechaniloid estaba ganando la contienda; Zeta se estaba agotando, y a medida que eso sucedía, le resultaba más difícil esquivar los ataques de su enemigo.

Pero Zeta perseveró. Con su guadaña en mano logró infligir una docena de heridas en diferentes puntos. Y sin embargo, la serpiente ni se inmutaba, y continuaba moviéndose con la misma agilidad. No, de hecho se movía cada vez más rápido. ¿O era Zeta el que se estaba volviendo lento?

Los disparos no tenían efecto en la densa armadura metálica del Mechaniloid. Las cuchilladas no valían el riesgo. Era momento de intentar algo distinto.

Pero la serpiente también cambió de táctica.

El Mechaniloid abrió la boca, dejando al descubierto su cañón automático. Zeta sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando vio el cañón empezar a rotar.

¡Estaba seguro de que había saboteado ese cañón! ¿Cómo es que seguía funcionando?

Aquello era una complicación imprevista que Zeta sencillamente no podía afrontar. No había ningún lugar donde esconderse. Zeta hiso lo único que parecía sensato en ese momento: corrió.

Las balas se dispararon. Se armó un estruendo horrible y el suelo tembló con cada choque.

Zeta vio más de una bala pasar a su lado, pero tuvo suerte.

La anterior ráfaga había sido de cinco segundos. Habían pasado cuatro y Zeta seguía corriendo. Sólo necesitaba sobrevivir uno o dos segundos más.

Pero la suerte tiene su límite.

Una bala atravesó a Zeta por la espalda y escapó por su pecho. Ni siquiera su armadura pudo protegerlo. Zeta profirió un alarido y cayó con estrépito. De alguna manera, consiguió despegarse del suelo, y con su mano izquierda tocó la zona donde había recibido el balazo. Un hueco de ocho centímetros de diámetro ocupaba lo que antes era el lado derecho de su pecho.

"¡Zeta! ¡De pie!" le grité desesperada.

Zeta no pudo seguir soportando su peso con las manos. Ahí tirado, imagino que el dolor que sentía era grande, porque ocasionalmente lo atacaban espasmos.

Vi a la serpiente dar media vuelta y dirigirse a los Cristales de Energía; a donde TR-11 y LD-86 se escondían.

Un golpe de suerte, pero necesitaba a Zeta y estaba claro que no sobreviviría sin mi ayuda.

"Resiste, Zeta," le dije. "Vas a recuperarte. Puedo ayudarte."

"No quiero que mueras…" murmuró Zeta.

"Descuida. No moriré. Pero a cambio de salvarte la vida, quiero que me prometas algo: que vas a dejar a tus amigos y regresarás a Neo Arcadia."

"Lo... prometo…"

Zeta parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento. Los espasmos habían disminuido y ahora temblaba, más que nada. Sin más preámbulos, comencé a trabajar en sanar sus heridas, comenzando por la herida de bala que tenía en el pecho.

Este es un proceso que sería imposible describir con palabras. Los Ciber-elfos somos arquitectos de un mundo paralelo conocido como el Ciber-espacio. Las modificaciones que hacemos en el Ciber-espacio pueden ser transferidos al mundo sustancial, haciendo cambios permanentes. De esa forma los Ciber-elfos podemos transformar objetos, cambiar el terreno adyacente, lastimar, y también curar.

Por mi voluntad, la enorme herida de bala se encogió progresivamente hasta desaparecer. A la vez que la herida desaparecía, la armadura de Zeta se regeneraba. Era, en cierta forma, como poner el tiempo en reversa. A medida que el dolor se reducía, Zeta recuperaba los bríos. Pronto (quizá demasiado pronto) pudo ponerse de pie.

"¿Lezza?"

"Sigo aquí..." respondí. Había cambiado mi posición con Zeta. Ahora era yo la que estaba demasiado cansada para hablar.

Escuchamos disparos a lo lejos. A juzgar por la dirección, debían ser TR-11 y LD-86, luchando contra la serpiente que Zeta había fallado en destruir.

"Vámonos Zeta. Quiero dormir un poco…"

Zeta le dio la espalda a las escaleras que conducían al exterior.

"¿Zeta?"

Zeta caminó, tambaleante, hacia donde los disparos sonaban. Primero caminaba despacio, pero tan pronto como el dolor se lo permitió, corrió.

"¡Zeta!" le dije. "¡Zeta, alto! ¡Hiciste una promesa!"

"¡Mentí!" respondió él.

"¡Estás caminando hacia tu muerte! ¡Zeta, te ordeno que te detengas!"

Zeta finalmente dio con sus compañeros. Sintió gran alivio de ver a ambos todavía de pie. La serpiente de momento estaba concentrada en LD-86. Zeta preparó su pistola. Apuntó hacia la cabeza de la serpiente…

"Detesto que me mientan," le dije, "y la tolerancia no es una de mis virtudes."

Y acto seguido conjuré una descarga eléctrica contra Zeta, que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para doblegar incluso a alguien como él.

"¿Qué…? ¡Lezza!" suplicó Zeta mientras su cuerpo se prendía en llamas por dentro. Yo respondí liberando una descarga eléctrica aún más fuerte. Zeta comenzó a gritar. Comenzó a agitar los brazos en varias direcciones, como quien intenta ahuyentar a una mosca (en este caso, yo). Pero la descarga eléctrica no se detuvo. Confío en que en ese momento Zeta haya sufrido tanto como cuando recibió la herida de bala. Él se lo buscó.

Zeta no pudo soportar más y cayó al suelo. Sólo entonces dejé de lastimarlo. Estaba demasiado cansada para poder prestar atención a lo que sucedía con TR-11 y LD-86. Sólo escuchaba gritos, golpes, disparos…

Sentía mi cuerpo a punto de desvanecerse.

Zeta se aferraba a la consciencia lo más que podía. Mala idea, a mi parecer. Lo único que conseguía con eso era aumentar su dolor.

Zeta vio cómo LD-86 se quedaba sin balas. Demasiado agotada para continuar huyendo, cayó de rodillas. La serpiente la observó por unos segundos y luego la agarró con su mandíbula. Sus afilados dientes se enterraron en el cuerpo sintético de la Reploid con suma facilidad. Se escucharon crujidos y LD-86 soltó un alarido espantoso.

"¡No! ¡No, no, no!" gritaba TR-11, incapaz de hacer nada.

La serpiente levantó a LD-86 varios metros y luego la arrojó por los aires. LD-86 cayó con fuerza, pero no gritó. Su cuerpo estaba horriblemente mutilado.

El turno de TR-11 llegó poco después. Después de lidiar con LD-86, la serpiente sacó su cañón automático y disparó una rápida ráfaga contra TR-11. Se hiso un estruendo y Zeta escuchó a TR-11 gritar.

De la misma forma que con Zeta, después de disparar, la serpiente dio a su oponente por muerto y se marchó en busca de los Cristales de Energía.

Zeta hiso un esfuerzo descomunal por ponerse de pie. Caminó al sitio donde las balas chocaron y encontró a TR-11, aún vivo, pero en un estado lamentable. Sus piernas habían quedado destruidas por completo y uno de sus brazos quedó cercenado. En el pecho tenía varios huecos. Estaba completamente indefenso y vulnerable.

"Ayuda…" musitaba.

Y Zeta acudió.

"Señor..." dijo TR-11.

"Lamento llegar tan tarde," respondió Zeta.

"¿LD… está… bien?"

"Lo siento. Está muerta," Zeta mostraba la misma frialdad de siempre. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarme.

"Supongo que… esto es todo…" dijo TR-11.

"Hicieron un buen trabajo."

"No… no pude protegerla…" TR-11 sonaba genuinamente devastado por la muerte de LD-86, como si la hubiera conocido años.

"La culpa no es tuya."

"Hablar duele… mucho…"

"No hables más," dijo Zeta. "Cierra los ojos y descansa."

"Señor… ¿podría… quitarse el casco?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Zeta, mostrando un atisbo de inseguridad en su voz.

"No… no lo sé… curiosidad…"

Zeta guardó silencio. Había dejado de mirar a TR-11 a los ojos. "Lo siento," dijo.

TR-11 esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. Luego cerró lentamente los ojos.

* * *

Cuando Zeta salió a la superficie, se percató de que los disparos en la lejanía habían cesado por completo, y dudaba que aquello fuera una buena señal. Zeta, como comandante, había sido asignado con la tarea de supervisar a los otros equipos y unírseles en la lucha tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero Zeta había pasado su tiempo haciendo todo menos lo que era su deber; había fracasado su misión y perdido su oportunidad de unirse a Zan'ei, pero poco le importaba eso. Lo que en realidad quería era salvar a Noëlle. Así pues, ignoró el dolor de su herida y el cansancio y se dirigió a donde Noëlle tan rápido como pudo. Cuando dio con el edificio, Zeta se puso sumamente ansioso. Temía no encontrar a nadie adentro.

"Noëlle," gritó Zeta mucho antes de entrar al edificio, "¿te encuentras bien?"

Y hubo una respuesta. La sensación fue como volver a encontrar a TR-11 y LD-86 en aquél túnel.

"Estoy viva. Dónde están—"

"Hubo problemas y no pude ayudarlos," la interrumpió Zeta, ya a la entrada, recuperándose del cansancio apoyándose en la pared, "pero eso no importa ahora mismo. ¿Puedes caminar?"

Noëlle trató de ponerse en pie, y lo consiguió apoyándose de la pared, tal como Zeta. Sin embargo, cuando trató de dar unos pasos adelante, inmediatamente se arrodilló por el dolor.

"Me lo figuraba," dijo Zeta. "Lezza, ¿podrías ayudar?"

Yo no tenía energía para responder una pregunta tan estúpida.

"¡Lezza!" dijo Zeta con más apremio, como si elevar el tono fuera a lograr algo.

"¿Quién es Lezza?" preguntó Noëlle.

"Un Ciber-elfo que encontré. Creo que está enojada. Tenemos que salir de esta ciudad."

"¿Y volver a Neo Arcadia?" preguntó Noëlle con sarcasmo.

"No. Dejaremos atrás ese lugar; buscaremos un nuevo hogar."

Aquella respuesta tuvo el visible efecto de desconcertar a Noëlle.

"¿Señor, en verdad cree que podremos salir los dos de esta ciudad con vida?"

"Será difícil, pero no imposible."

"Váyase," dijo Noëlle. "Aún puede salvarse."

"No pienso dejarte atrás."

"Y yo no pienso seguir adelante."

"Noëlle, quiero salvar tu vida," dijo Zeta, al fin abandonando su frialdad para mostrar un tono de súplica apenas perceptible.

"Señor, usted estaba igualmente determinado a salvar a TR-11 y LD-86, y mire cómo acabaron las cosas. Hay un límite para todo, incluso para el heroísmo. No puedo comprender lo que lo impulsa a arriesgar su vida por nosotros, pero creo que es una de las pocas cosas que encuentro admirables de usted. Esta ciudad será nuestra tumba, pero usted aún puede regresar. Y valdría la pena que lo hiciera, porque aún tiene un largo camino que recorrer antes de redimirse."

"Podría pedir un rescate cerca de donde estamos," dijo Zeta, sin prestar atención a Noëlle. Tal parece que se le había ocurrido algo. "Nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas con los Mechaniloids; quizá incluso pueda salvarte."

"Si regresamos a Neo Arcadia, sólo encontrarán una forma distinta de deshacerse de mí. Usted no estará salvando a nadie."

"No; no morirás. Haremos algo para evitarlo. Vamos a salvar a otros Reploids como TR-11 y LD-86. No permitiremos que X continúe matando indiscriminadamente. Vamos… vamos a formar una resistencia."

"Señor…"

"Y para eso te necesito. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda encontrar."

Noëlle guardó silencio antes de responder. "Usted ha cambiado…"

Noëlle se puso de pie con dificultad, y Zeta rápidamente acudió a ayudarla.

"Busquemos un edificio alto," dijo Zeta. "Será más fácil que las aeronaves nos encuentren."

"De acuerdo," respondió Noëlle. El dolor le hacía difícil hablar. Después de unos pasos se volvió evidente que estaba sufriendo demasiado.

"Tendré que cargarte," dijo Zeta. "Será menos doloroso."

"Como diga," Noëlle no se veía demasiado contrariada.

* * *

Zeta tuvo ciertos problemas con los Mechaniloids vagabundos, pero al final sorteó todos los obstáculos y consiguió llegar al tejado de un edificio cercano junto con Noëlle. Dejó a su compañera en un lugar donde pudiera descansar y activó su transmisor. Se escucharon ruidos de estática hasta que finalmente llegó una señal proveniente de Neo Arcadia.

"¿Mayor Zeta a Torre de Control 4330?" comenzó Zeta. Era común que hubiera problemas de comunicación a distancias tan largas. Pero segundos después recibió una respuesta clara.

"Mayor Zeta, esta es la Torre de Control 4330, adelante."

Zeta habló sin rodeos. "Necesito que envíen una aeronave de rescate tan pronto como sea posible."

"Mayor Zeta, recibido. ¿Tiene acompañantes?"

"Una civil. Está herida."

"Comprendido, Mayor Zeta. Tenemos aeronaves disponibles pero necesitamos las coordenadas de su ubicación."

"Las enviaré en seguida," dijo Zeta. Se valió de un aparato similar a una radiobaliza, que se le daba a los Reploids superiores antes de enviarlos a cualquier misión. Era la primera vez que lo usaba.

"Mayor Zeta, espere."

Aproximadamente tres minutos después arribó la ansiada confirmación.

"Mayor Zeta, una aeronave se dirige a su ubicación. ETA 10:30 a.m. Cambio."

"Recibido. Gracias. Mayor Zeta fuera."

Cinco horas. ¿Podría resistir tan solo una hora?

"La ayuda viene en camino," le dijo a Noëlle.

"¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar?" preguntó ella.

"Demasiado tiempo…" respondió Zeta.

"Le espera una larga jornada, señor."

"Y que lo digas," respondió Zeta, y activó su guadaña cuando se percató del enjambre de Mechaniloids voladores que se avecinaba. Las batallas lo habían debilitado, pero en ese momento se sentía por encima del dolor. Aquellos oponentes no se sentían tan amenazadores como antes; ahora parecían más bien estorbos.

Al fin avistaba luz en el túnel. La esperanza recién descubierta lo llenaba de determinación.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras Zeta y Noëlle descansaban a bordo de la aeronave Neo Arcadiana, el primero caviló sobre lo que había discutido con la segunda en la Ciudad Impura.

La idea de una rebelión había perdido todo su encanto.

"Luces preocupado, Zeta," le dije.

"Sólo estoy cansado."

Le di crédito a sus palabras. Había estado luchando contra Mechaniloids por varias horas, y había sufrido varias heridas defendiéndose en la cima de aquél edificio, por no mencionar las que recibió en los combates previos. Su armadura estaba en un estado lamentable. Zeta no parecía dispuesto a charlar. Sus respuestas habían sido breves en todo momento. Así pues, decidí que era momento de presentarme formalmente ante su amiga.

"¿Te llamas Noëlle, verdad?"

"Y tú te llamas Lezza," Noëlle respondió con un tono que transmitía apatía. Me sentí un poco nerviosa.

"Gusto en conocerte," le dije. "Si necesitas ayuda con tu herida, yo podré ayudarte. Sólo necesito descansar un poco más."

"Eres el único Ciber-elfo que conozco que no muere después de utilizar sus poderes," respondió Noëlle.

"Yo no conozco a otros como yo," le dije.

Zeta se puso de pie tan repentinamente que me sobresalté.

"Me están llamando," se disculpó Zeta.

Nosotras sólo percibíamos un murmullo sordo e ininteligible proveniente del sujeto al otro lado de la línea.

"Como diga, señor," dijo Zeta, y volvió a sentarse. Se hiso el silencio, y cuando me percaté de que no nos explicaría nada, le hice la pregunta.

"El General Phantom quiere verme," dijo, sin ánimos de entrar en detalles.

"¿Quién es Phantom?" le pregunté a Noëlle, para no hacerle a Zeta dos preguntas seguidas.

"Uno de los Cuatro Guardianes de Neo Arcadia," respondió. "No es alguien que suela tolerar el fracaso."

El comentario pareció herir a Zeta, pues apretó los puños, pero Noëlle no dio muestras de notarlo y se dedicó a observar el paisaje desolado a través de la pequeña ventana del fuselaje.

"No puedo esperar para llegar a Neo Arcadia," dije con voz soñadora.

* * *

Un Reploid despertó de una pesadilla y se encontró a sí mismo en un cuarto pequeño, pobremente iluminado. Se dio cuenta más tarde que temprano de que estaba atado a una silla por medio de esposas en las muñecas y grilletes en los tobillos. El Reploid comenzó a reír, porque eso era lo que hacía cada que se encontraba a sí mismo en situaciones difíciles, y en ese mismo momento, no podía imaginar un lugar peor dónde encontrarse.

"Guarda silencio," la voz que resonó de las paredes era grave, distorsionada, pero inquietantemente tranquila. El prisionero volteó a todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie más en el cuarto.

"Como gustes," respondió, desafiante y apenas intimidado.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio antes de que la voz se escuchara de nuevo. Hablaba de forma calmada, pero no infundía seguridad en absoluto.

"RZ-21, tenemos algunas preguntas que queremos que respondas."

"Primero quiero saber dónde estoy. ¿Neo Arcadia?"

"Tal vez. Tal vez no. Una cosa es segura, nadie podrá encontrarte. Ahora, dinos a dónde se fue el Reploid que te ayudó en el ataque terrorista."

"No lo sé."

"El Zan'ei analizó las huellas que dejó tu acompañante, y éstas condujeron a un vehículo abandonado en el desierto. Tu compañero se aprovechó de una nube que tapaba la vista de nuestros satélites para confundirnos. Las huellas alrededor del vehículo fueron borradas por el viento y la arena, y el fugitivo no fue encontrado pese a que nuestros satélites escanearon la zona a más de trescientos kilómetros a la redonda; más distancia de la que tu compañero podría haber recorrido. Sabemos que escapó por teleportación al cuartel general de la Insurrección. ¿Dónde se encuentra dicho lugar?"

El Reploid se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo, mientras formulaba una respuesta. No tenía intención de delatar a sus aliados, pero tampoco estaba preparado para ser interrogado.

"La Insurrección nos proporcionó armamento para hacer nuestro trabajo," dijo, vacilante, "pero sólo éramos socios. No confiaban en nosotros lo suficiente para contactarnos en persona. Ellos sólo querían que diéramos una impresión, y nosotros queríamos los Cristales de Energía. Nos complementamos bien."

"Eso no responde a la pregunta."

"Los insurrectos nos dijeron que nos dirigiéramos al desierto después del ataque. Una aeronave esperaba ahí, pero no sabíamos a dónde nos llevaría."

"Nuestros satélites habrían detectado la nave con facilidad. Dejemos de engañarnos a nosotros mismos. Ustedes tenían una Unidad de Escape, un aparato que sólo permite la teleportación a coordenadas especificadas previamente. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué coordenadas se valió tu compañero para escapar?"

"No lo sé. A mí no me dieron las coordenadas. Sólo a él. Una medida de seguridad que yo mismo aprobé."

"De modo que no puedes decirnos en dónde está la base de los rebeldes."

"Siento decepcionarte."

"Entonces nuestra conversación ha acabado."

La poca luz que iluminaba el cuarto se apagó. Luego el prisionero escuchó una puerta automática abrirse a sus espaldas, dejando pasar un rayo de luz que proyectó en las paredes la sombra de un Reploid. Cuando la puerta se cerró, nuevamente se hizo la oscuridad… hasta que se escuchó un zumbido estridente, y el cuarto se iluminó una vez más, esta vez por una luz de color púrpura.

El prisionero cerró los ojos y se resignó a su destino. Sintió una sensación de calor en la nuca, acompañada de un ligero dolor. Entonces perdió el conocimiento.

En sus sueños aparecieron espectros de gente que conocía: su hermana, muerta años atrás en un terrible accidente; su mejor amigo, que prefirió traicionarlo antes que unirse a la Insurrección. RZ-21 comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo.

"Lárguense. Ustedes no están aquí..."

"Se largarán tarde o temprano, pero tú no podrás morir hasta que hayas compartido con nosotros la ubicación de la base de los insurrectos."

 **Tres horas después**

Zeta no se sentía como él mismo cuando llevaba la armadura puesta, pero para las sesiones de tortura, era necesaria para infundir temor en sus prisioneros; después de todo, detrás del casco no era más que un niño, o al menos así le llamaban todos: niño, chico, jovencito… Zeta no era muy bueno juzgando apariencias, pero suponía que su aspecto debía ser muy poco imponente para que se refirieran a él de esas formas. Eso y el hecho de que tenía sólo seis meses. Pero con el casco puesto, y el distorsionador de voz activo, podía fingir ser algo que no era: un monstruo. Le debía a Bertram su segunda identidad. Le debía a Bertram todo. Y sin embargo nunca le había explicado a su padre por qué habría de necesitar de un distorsionador de voz.

"¿Te han dejado plantado, chico?"

Zeta alzó la mirada soltando un respingo. Estaba sentado en uno de los peldaños superiores de unas escaleras que conducían a un pabellón, en el centro de un parque con amplios pastizales y arboledas aisladas. Era de noche y nevaba ligeramente, pero la ciudad seguía tan activa como siempre. Quizá por el bullicio, no había escuchado al humano acercársele por detrás.

"Hola," dijo Zeta, "estoy esperando a alguien."

"Debí suponerlo. ¿Por qué no estás sentado bajo el pabellón?"

"Porque nadie me va a disputar este lugar tan incómodo, Reploid o humano," respondió Zeta, sinceramente.

El humano dejó un par de pesadas bolsas llenas de artículos diversos en el suelo, y se sentó al lado de Zeta. Zeta comenzaba a sentirse incómodo de tener a alguien desconocido tan cerca.

"¿A quién estás esperando?" preguntó el humano.

"A mi hermano. ¿Qué hay de usted?"

"Vengo de paso. Mi coche está a dos cuadras pero… Dios, debo estarme haciendo viejo. Con este frío uno siente que no respira."

 _Claro. ¿Por qué otra razón habría de acercársele un humano?_

"Yo puedo ayudarlo," dijo Zeta de inmediato.

En el trayecto al vehículo el hombre trató de iniciar conversación. Mencionó las fiestas de fin de año; las bolsas tenían regalos recién comprados en el cercano centro comercial. Habló de sus nietos y sus hijas (al sujeto le calculaba unos 60 años). Pero Zeta se mostró involuntariamente reservado, porque las fiestas, los regalos, y la familia eran conceptos extraños y desconocidos para él.

Cuando llegaron al vehículo, pasó una patrulla a toda velocidad, conformada por cinco vehículos voladores formados en cruz que se movían a gran velocidad. Dentro de poco se habían perdido en el horizonte y el ruido de la sirena se fue amortiguando hasta apagarse, camuflándose con los típicos ruidos ambientales de una ciudad viva día y noche.

"Ojalá no sean esos perros de la Resistencia de nuevo," comentó el humano y dio un profundo suspiro. Su aliento fue visible como humo a causa del frío. "Esta ciudad solía ser pacífica. Ahora tenemos Mavericks por primera vez en Dios sabe cuánto, tratando de arruinar aquello por lo que el Señor X luchó tanto."

Al ver que Zeta no respondía, procedió a los agradecimientos. "Me has ayudado mucho. Son personas como tú las que me devuelven la fe en los Reploids," el hombre le dio unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro y le dio la espalda para entrar a su carro.

"Usted no me conoce—" el hombre accionó el motor del vehículo por control remoto y la voz de Zeta quedó enmudecida a mitad de la frase por el ruido del motor activándose. Zeta suspiró. El hombre metió torpemente las bolsas al asiento derecho antes de sentarse él mismo en el asiento del volante. Se cerraron las puertas laterales y el coche pitó repentinamente. Zeta se movió de inmediato para dejarle aplicar reversa e incorporarse al resto del tráfico. Él, por su parte, regresó al pabellón, en el camino aventurándose a soñar que algún día conocería a fondo a un humano que no fuera su padre.

Zeta se sorprendió ligeramente al encontrar su lugar en las escaleras ocupado por nada menos que Samekh, su viva imagen en todo menos una cicatriz cerca de los labios que Zeta no tenía, y de la que Samekh se enorgullecía. No le ocultaba a nadie su repudio a su condición como gemelo.

"Ahí estás," dijo Samekh con una sonrisa burlona. "Comenzaba a pensar que te habían secuestrado."

Zeta no respondió, pero se sentó en las escaleras al lado de su hermano, una de las pocas personas con las que no se sentía incómodo hablando.

"¿Te encontraste a alguien en el camino?" preguntó Samekh.

"Un humano me encontró a mí."

"¿Espalda adolorida?"

"Algo así…" Zeta realmente no quería hablar de eso.

"Oye, entiendo cómo te sientes. Yo también me canso de andar sirviendo todo el tiempo a los humanos."

Zeta asintió, aunque no era realmente eso lo que le molestaba. Le molestaba ser un forastero a donde quiera que fuera. Su hermano le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, compasivo.

Se hiso el silencio. La verdad es que ellos rara vez charlaban más de unos segundos. Samekh se acostó boca arriba en el suelo, mirando distraídamente los edificios que se erguían como pilares gigantescos en torno a ellos, y las aeronaves que se desplazaban en filas por carreteras invisibles, a varios metros de altura. Alzó el brazo con la palma abierta y fingió que era un gigante intentando agarrar una nave diminuta. Pero la verdad era que en ese momento, su mente estaba en otro lado…

Bertram decía que, poco antes de que él y Zeta fueran creados, los Reploids podían negarles favores a los humanos. Solía ser que los Reploids podían enfadarse con los humanos, incluso insultarlos. Pero luego comenzó el lento pero palpable descenso de los Reploids a ciudadanos de segunda clase. Dejaron de aparecer en anuncios, programas de televisión, noticieros… Se retiraron silenciosamente las imágenes de Reploids al lado de humanos, y se reemplazaron por otras que los mostraban sumisos y serviciales, o como Samekh decía con amargura, perros falderos. Y el proceso seguía en curso. Si las cosas continuaban así, suponía Samekh, un humano podría agredir a un Reploid frente a todos y salir impune. Quizá incluso…

¿Por qué estaba sucediendo todo eso? Esa era una de las cosas que Samekh quería averiguar, pero Phantom, el único de los Guardianes con el que tenía contacto frecuente, si bien alentaba la curiosidad de su discípulo, se negaba a satisfacer sus preguntas alegando de forma críptica que "la lealtad requiere silencio."

"Hoy tuve que interrogar a un prisionero de la Insurrección," dijo Zeta de pronto.

"¿Ah sí? Qué envidia," Samekh rio. Había dejado de participar en interrogatorios y torturas cuando fue ascendido a Adalid de las Tinieblas. Era uno de los únicos trabajos que extrañaría.

"Voy a interrogarlo otra vez mañana. Estoy seguro de que sabe en dónde se esconden los insurrectos," Zeta no sonaba entusiasmado.

"¿No lo disfrutas?" preguntó Samekh, notando aquello.

"Tengo que fingir ser un monstruo y no puedo permitir en ningún momento mostrar signos de humanidad, debilidad, o duda. Es cansado, y a veces me pregunto si esos Reploids merecen un trato así."

"Ese par de idiotas hirieron a 15 inocentes y mataron a tres adultos y un niño. No creo que a nadie le importe lo que hagamos con ellos, pero sí lo que no."

"La gente ha luchado contra la tortura desde la Segunda Guerra por lo menos," replicó Zeta. "Antes de las Guerras Maverick, se les llamaba criminales a los que la aplicaban en otros. En Neo Arcadia era igual hace sólo dos años."

"Bueno, pero debes tomar en cuenta que Neo Arcadia había estado libre de conflictos mayores hasta que aparecieron los rebeldes. Si no te gusta el trabajo, hermanito, tienes toda la libertad de pedir uno más acorde a tus gustos."

"Otra persona haría los interrogatorios por mí," dijo Zeta, abatido, "y en un ambiente que funciona bajo el principio de 'necesidad de conocimiento' es mejor no rechazar las oportunidades de obtener acceso a los documentos confidenciales. Aun así, preferiría que sencillamente los incorporáramos de vuelta a nuestra sociedad. Ellos no son como los Mavericks de antaño. Todavía pueden retomar el buen camino."

Samekh rio. Zeta nunca entendía nada.

"Si es tu consciencia lo que te preocupa, descuida. En el mundo no hay gente inocente, sólo criminales y personas que saben esconderse de las decisiones imposibles."

"Yo no digo que ese sujeto sea inocente," dijo Zeta alzando la voz. "Y el niño que esos rebeldes mataron sí era inocente."

"Yo no dije que tu dijeras eso," replicó Samekh con una risa burlona. "Sólo quiero que tengas presente que tus manos se habrían ensuciado hubieras o no elegido participar en las sesiones de tortura."

Zeta asintió de mala gana. ¿Qué le quedaba hacer más que aceptar su vileza?

* * *

"¡Zeta!"

El Reploid miró al frente y me encontró.

"Estaba diciendo que—"

"Te escuché," me interrumpió. "No lo recomiendo, pero si es lo que quieres, adelante."

"Señor," dijo Noëlle, "Lezza puede fabricar Cristales de Energía. No creo que sea buena idea que los Neo Arcadianos la adquieran."

Yo no le había dicho eso a Noëlle, pero para ser honestos, era más que obvio.

Zeta, despistado como siempre, me miró fijamente como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos. Creo.

"Mentiste," me dijo.

"Ahora estamos a mano," respondí, desafiante.

Pero Zeta no estaba enojado.

"La ciudad de Neo Arcadia está desesperada por conseguir Cristales de Energía," me dijo. "Y la mayoría ni siquiera creen que los Ciber-elfos sean más que objetos desechables. No podemos permitir que te lleven así como así. Necesitamos ser prudentes, Lezza."

"Quizá debí decirles antes," admití. "Lo siento."

"No, yo lo lamento," dijo Zeta, "porque no puedes quedarte con nosotros tampoco."

"¿Entonces es verdad?" pregunté. "¿Van a desertar?"

"Vamos a hacer algo peor," dijo Noëlle.

"No conozco a nadie en Neo Arcadia en quien podamos confiar," comentó Zeta, "excepto quizá Bertram, pero él es humano y los humanos son incapaces de percibir a los Ciber-elfos, salvo por contadas excepciones."

Zeta miró a Noëlle en busca de una solución.

"Yo no tengo amigos," dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Voy a acompañarlos," dije. "Creo que les vendrá bien mi ayuda."

"Lezza, ¿estás segura?" preguntó Zeta. "No sabemos si volveremos a Neo Arcadia. Nos convertiremos en—"

"Estoy segura. Quiero decir, al final cumpliste tu promesa, más o menos. De modo que creo que te debo una."

"Tu ayuda sería sumamente valiosa," dijo Zeta, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por reprimir una sonrisa. "Gracias. Estoy en deuda contigo."

Y así fue como me uní a una causa cuyo propósito desconocía. Nunca me arrepentiré.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciudadanos de Neo Arcadia. De acuerdo con el sistema meteorológico de este mes, se tiene programada una lluvia de mediana intensidad para las 3:30 p.m. La hora actual: 3:15 p.m.**

Zeta y yo bajamos del tren al mismo tiempo que la lluvia artificial comenzaba; una lluvia que escurría del tejado del Domo Edén.

Neo Arcadia no dejaba de sorprenderme, aunque todavía me resultaba difícil hacer la distinción entre humanos y Reploids. Y lo irónico es que Zeta me había dicho que aquello sería lo primero que notaría.

"Este día ha sido relativamente tranquilo," dijo Zeta. "Normalmente los humanos no son tan amigables."

"¿Y los Reploids lo son?" pregunté.

"Más nos vale. Nosotros somos ciudadanos de segunda clase."

Me daba la impresión de que Zeta estaba deliberadamente menospreciando los logros de Neo Arcadia. Eso me dio una sensación de malestar, y en cierta forma llegué a desear que algo horrible ocurriera en plena luz del día, para quedar convencida de que formar una Resistencia con él era la mejor idea.

Pero a cada paso que dábamos, me sentía cada vez más cautivada por la ciudad. Nunca había visto tanto orden, tanta belleza, tanta paz…

Hasta que arribamos a un edificio de concreto oscuro, tan horrendo que me trajo recuerdos de la misma Ciudad Impura.

"¿Debemos entrar ahí?" le pregunté, atemorizada.

"Bienvenida a la Fortaleza Omega," dijo Zeta, y notando el temor que mi voz denotaba, añadió con reprobación. "Te dije que te quedaras con Noëlle."

"Lo sé. Pero quiero ver con mis propios ojos a ese tal Phantom," respondí, aunque la verdad era que había elegido viajar con él porque me sentía más segura con él.

Las puertas de la Fortaleza Omega se abrieron cuando nos acercamos. Me escondí en el cuerpo de Zeta y él pasó de largo a un par de Pantheons que vigilaban a la entrada. Ni siquiera reaccionaron al verlo, lo cual me resultó un tanto molesto. ¿Acaso todos los Reploids eran máquinas sin emociones? Y todavía me faltaba conocer a Phantom.

El salón principal de la Fortaleza Omega era amplio y concurrido, con innumerables muebles y aparatos que yo nunca había visto y cuya función desconocía. El diseño del interior no era mucho más atractivo que el exterior. Yo ya había entrado a algunos edificios de Neo Arcadia antes de arribar con Zeta a la fortaleza, de modo que tenía una pequeña idea de lo que era bello y lo que era nocivo para los ojos.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue el elevador que tomamos para subir. Los Neo Arcadianos eran bastante sofisticados. Entonces me percaté de que Zeta estaba nervioso, quizá tan nervioso como aquella noche en el túnel. Mi atención volvió a centrarse en él. Por un momento consideré preguntarle qué le ocurría, y quizá ofrecerle algo de apoyo, pero Zeta me había dado órdenes de no hablar mientras estuviéramos dentro de la morada de Phantom. Me había advertido que habían ojos y oídos ocultos en cada rincón del edificio, y que por lo tanto, disimular era la mejor opción.

El elevador se detuvo en el último piso. Las puertas se abrieron. Zeta avanzó a paso lento. Rodeamos una gran mesa redonda, cruzamos un largo corredor con ventanas a los laterales desde los que se observaba el panorama de la ciudad, y finalmente llegamos a un cuarto donde un Reploid aguardaba.

"Zeta, has hecho bien en mostrarte."

Al instante supe que se trataba de Phantom. ¿En realidad era mejor que Zeta? ¿Si hubiera estado en la Ciudad Impura, habría podido derrotar a esa serpiente gigante? A mí no me daba esa impresión, pero admito que su voz y su mirada eran bastante intimidantes. De inmediato, sin orden previa, Zeta comenzó dar el recuento completo de lo que ocurrió en su misión fallida. Cómo había abandonado a los Pantheons a su suerte, y cómo había tenido que pedir un rescate cuando los Mechaniloids aún abundaban en la ciudad. Cómo había decidido arriesgar la vida por tres Reploids de los que sólo sobrevivió uno.

"Me sorprende tu relato," dijo Phantom, con voz inexpresiva. "Hanumachine y yo te entrenamos con el objetivo de que pudieras lidiar con un ejército por tu cuenta. Y sin embargo, te ves superado por un Mechaniloid de más de cien años de antigüedad. Quizá sobreestimaba tu habilidad cuando decidí enviarte a esa misión."

"Puedo enmendarlo," dijo Zeta. "Si me da otra oportunidad—"

"Nosotros cumplimos la misión, o morimos. Protegemos a la gente que nos importa con nuestras vidas, porque sabemos que no hay segundas oportunidades."

"Lo sé..."

"La Ciudad Impura continúa inaccesible," dijo Phantom. "¿Pudiste resolver el enigma?"

"Los Mechaniloids no me dejaron investigar la zona por completo," mintió Zeta. Fue ahí que realmente se puso nervioso.

Se hiso un pesado silencio. Phantom miraba a Zeta fijamente. Los pensamientos del Guardián parecían indescifrables, pero su mirada daba la impresión de poder ver a través del casco de Zeta, encontrándose con el rostro de alguien entre la espada y la pared. Zeta agachó la cabeza.

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer," dijo Phantom. "Lárgate."

"Sí señor," Zeta recibió esa orden con los brazos abiertos. Regresamos al elevador, y cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros, Zeta finalmente pudo estar tranquilo. Seleccionó el piso tres y comenzamos a descender lentamente.

Yo quería decir algo, pero tuve que guardar cualquier comentario para cuando saliéramos. El elevador se detuvo y abrió las puertas para mostrar un corredor con varias habitaciones. En una de las puertas colgaba un papel con el nombre de Zeta escrito con marcador. La puerta se abrió automáticamente. Zeta se adentró en su oficina, que podría describirse como típica, pero bastante ordenada y limpia. Esto perdía mérito si uno tomaba en cuenta que en Neo Arcadia uno no utilizaba hojas de papel más que cuando era absolutamente necesario. Los archivos por computadora eran las nuevas hojas, los dedos eran las plumas, y los gadgets eran las carpetas. Zeta se sentó en la única silla que había, detrás del único escritorio que había.

"Es hora de ponerlo todo sobre papel," dijo casualmente, como si pensara en voz alta. "Esto será tardado…"

Sonreí ante aquél gesto. Al final de todo seguía acordándose de mí.

* * *

"Hiciste bien en venir, Zeta. Me agrada que la gente tenga bien ordenadas sus prioridades," dijo Phantom.

La jornada laboral de Zeta había terminado hace poco. Técnicamente, debía estar descansando. Pero ahí estaba, en la Fortaleza Omega, en la zona subterránea donde los prisioneros de guerra eran alojados.

"¿Qué necesita de mí, señor?" preguntó Zeta.

"Recibí tu reporte esta tarde. Después de cinco días de tortura imagino que RZ-21 debe estar en mala condición física y mental. Quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos."

 _¿Con qué fin?_ pensó Zeta, pero no formuló la pregunta. Se había puesto ansioso. RZ-21 había sido tenaz en guardar silencio, y como consecuencia, las sesiones de tortura continuaron empeorando. Después de infligirle incontables heridas, Zeta había logrado extraerle la información necesaria para resolver el enigma; la pista definitiva que los conduciría hasta la base de operaciones principal de los Insurrectos.

"Ven, Zeta."

Zeta obedeció y caminó con Phantom hasta que llegaron al cuarto en el que RZ-21—aún atado a la misma silla de antes—se encontraba. Lo encontraron dormido. Su piel sintética estaba llena de grietas.

"El precio que hay que pagar por la justicia," dijo Phantom, al cerciorarse de que el prisionero seguía vivo. Luego miró a Zeta. "Veo que no te dejaste doblegar por la culpa. Hiciste bien."

Zeta no quería ser elogiado por algo tan atroz.

"¿Ahora que sabemos en dónde se esconden los Insurrectos, qué sigue?" le preguntó a su maestro.

"Ya deberías conocer la respuesta," dijo Phantom. Zeta creyó entender: era hora de acabar con los Insurrectos, de una vez por todas.

"Señor, quisiera asumir la responsabilidad de exterminar a los Insurrectos."

Él había dado con la información. ¿No le daba eso derecho a quedarse con la gloria?

"Eres sólo un capitán, Zeta. Tu lugar está con el resto de los soldados. Dejaré que Samekh se haga cargo de lidiar con los Insurrectos de una vez."

Zeta se enfureció tan sólo de escuchar ese nombre.

Samekh había cambiado desde que había superado a Zeta en rango. La soberbia había tomado control de él.

"Supongo que es lo justo," dijo Zeta tratando lo mejor posible de no protestar.

Había otra cosa que también le preocupaba.

"¿Ahora que el prisionero ha hablado, significa que finalmente podrá reincorporarse a nuestra sociedad, verdad?"

"Explícate mejor, Zeta."

"Cuando un humano comete un crimen en Neo Arcadia, se le encierra en prisión, se estudia su estado psicológico, y se determina si puede o no reintegrarse a la sociedad al final de su condena. Los índices de criminalidad de los Reploids eran casi inexistentes hasta que aparecieron los rebeldes, pero se les trata de una forma similar. Estoy consciente de que RZ-21… o como él se hace llamar, Gale, ha matado a varios humanos, y no he olvidado que intentó escapar de la justicia. Gale es un Maverick."

"Ciertamente. ¿A qué quieres llegar?"

"Gale ha pasado por mucho. Perdió a su hermana Mist, y fue abandonado por su mejor amigo, RZ-42. Y yo lo he obligado a revivir ese dolor. He destruido su mente, y dudo que pueda recuperarse de eso fácilmente. Incluso si lo hiciera, me parece que el dolor de aquellas pérdidas sólo era aliviado porque tenía un propósito, el cual era destruir Neo Arcadia. ¿Pero qué pasaría si lo hiciéramos olvidar a Mist y a RZ-42? Quizá sea la única manera en que podamos recuperarlo."

"Es más difícil de lo que piensas. Puedes borrar los recuerdos pero no puedes borrar el pasado."

"¿Alguna vez se ha intentado?"

"A veces no necesitas intentar algo para saber que va a fracasar. Zeta, la razón por la que te he llamado, es porque quiero que ejecutes a RZ-42 por sus crímenes. Aquí y ahora."

Zeta no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y por lo mismo su respuesta vino con un tono aún cordial.

"Ya nos ha dicho todo lo que sabe. ¿Qué ganaríamos con asesinarlo?"

"Demostraremos que la justicia en Neo Arcadia no es una mera ilusión."

"¿Justicia? ¿¡Esto!?" Zeta había alzado la voz contra un superior, uno que era capaz de asesinar Reploids en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero en ese momento, Zeta ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. Cuando se incorporó a las filas del ejército Neo Arcadiano, había jurado obedecer todas las órdenes, pero aquello le resultaba cada vez más difícil.

"Zeta, quiero que camines hasta quedar en frente de RZ-21."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Aquellos que miran a sus víctimas a los ojos antes de arrebatarles la vida, son los que están seguros de que hacen lo correcto. Asumo que RZ-21 nunca ha visto tu rostro detrás del casco. Mayor razón para que des la cara ahora. ¿O vas a negarle el derecho a saber quién terminó con su vida?"

"No… no puedo."

Zeta comenzó a temblar. Sentía miedo y a la vez ira. Estaba enfurecido con Phantom, con Samekh, con X, con los humanos y con los Insurrectos. Todos se habían vuelto locos.

"¿Crees que RZ-21 habría hecho lo mismo por ti?" preguntó Phantom. Sonaba decepcionado. Y aquello enfureció más a Zeta.

"¡Esto no es lo correcto!" le espetó al Guardián. "¡De ninguna manera lo es! ¡No tenemos que rebajarnos a su nivel!"

"Para mantener iluminado el sendero, debemos dar muerte a los Mavericks. No podemos exponer a los humanos al peligro de otra guerra de Reploids. El sueño de Neo Arcadia debe sobrevivir."

Zeta se quedó en silencio.

"Pero parece que no estás dispuesto a hacerlo. En ese caso, sencillamente lo haré yo." Phantom desenvainó su katana.

"Te equivocas," dijo Zeta voz temblorosa. "Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, y lo haré."

Zeta se puso frente a Gale. Al activar su guadaña, el zumbido del aire calentándose espontáneamente hiso que el prisionero se despertara. Estaba débil, malherido, y agonizando. Sus ojos cansados miraron a Zeta fijamente. Zeta se estremeció, y casi apartó la vista para esconderse de aquella mirada implorante.

"Hola, Gale," dijo Zeta con voz serena. "Finalmente nos vemos a los ojos…"

"¿Dónde está Mist?" musitó Gale cansinamente.

"Está esperándote."

Y un segundo después, Gale estaba muerto, decapitado de forma rápida y certera.

"Un Maverick siempre será una aberración," dijo Phantom. "Zeta, tengo otra tarea para ti. La máxima prueba de tu lealtad. Si logras completarla con éxito, habrás demostrado a todos que tienes derecho a formar parte del Escuadrón Zan'ei."

Zeta observaba el cuerpo decapitado de Gale, aún atado a la silla, con expresión sombría.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

* * *

A no demasiada distancia de la guarida de Phantom, Noëlle llevaba toda la tarde y parte de la noche esperando a que Zeta apareciera. Estaba sentada en una banca justo debajo de un árbol cuyas hojas se mecían al ser golpeadas por las gotas de la lluvia. Las calles se habían tornado coloridas por el efecto de los focos, semáforos y lámparas reflejándose sobre la superficie mojada. Los humanos iban y venían con sus paraguas en mano.

Dos humanos se detuvieron cerca de donde Noëlle estaba sentada; una mujer y su pequeño hijo. El niño observó a la Reploid fijamente con una expresión de curiosidad.

"¿No se mojan tus circuitos?" preguntó.

Noëlle se quedó muda. Tratar con niños nunca se le había dado bien. El niño volteó a mirar a su madre.

"Mami, deberíamos compartirle nuestro paraguas."

"Ellos no lo necesitan, querido," respondió la mujer con tono dulce, pero serio. "Y te he dicho que no hables con desconocidos."

"¿En verdad le ha dicho eso?" preguntó Noëlle con el tono amable que tanto había practicado. "¿Podría decirme por qué?"

La mujer se quedó atónita. Luego preguntó, alzando la voz más de lo necesario, "¿Acaso ustedes no se enteran de nada?"

Y Noëlle nuevamente se quedó sin palabras. Comenzaba a lamentar haber abierto la boca.

La mujer, por su parte, pareció interpretar el silencio de Noëlle de forma incorrecta, porque se disculpó momentos después.

"Lo lamento…" dijo, "es sólo que… estoy asustada."

"¿Ocurrió algo malo, señorita?" se atrevió a preguntar Noëlle.

"¿Cuándo no?" la mujer rio con nerviosismo. "¿Recuerdas el ataque de los Insurrectos en el área R-1782? Bueno mi padre estuvo cerca. Alcanzó a escuchar la bomba detonándose y los gritos de las personas. Si hubiera estado en ese edificio por más tiempo quizá se habría sumado al número de muertos. Y lo peor es que va en silla de ruedas, por Dios. No sabemos dónde se pueden encontrar los responsables. ¿Qué tal si están justo aquí, caminando entre la muchedumbre sin ser reconocidos? Observando, planeando, o incluso asesinando…"

"Mamá, no hables de eso," el niño comenzó a lloriquear. "Me da miedo…"

"No te asustes, hijo. Ya vamos a casa."

El taxi que esperaban había llegado. La mujer y el niño se marcharon sin siquiera despedirse y de un momento a otro, Noëlle volvía a estar sola. Y así le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en disfrutar aquél momento de paz antes de que llegara Zeta, escuchando las gotas de lluvia golpear el concreto, las hojas y el pasto meciéndose por la ventisca, los ruidos de los vehículos pasando cerca, con sus llantas creando olas en los charcos, la música proveniente de una taberna cercana. Y en un punto, la sirena de una ambulancia.

La noche fuera del Domo Edén era muy diferente; tanto así que le resultaba inquietante. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a escuchar las sirenas, los cláxones, las risas, las balas, las explosiones, los gritos…

Amaba el ruido. Significaba que el mundo seguía vivo, y ocasionalmente le gustaba añadir su voz a aquel concierto de ruidos. Pero sus palabras a menudo lastimaban a los demás sin que ella se diera cuenta. Siempre se lo habían dicho. Pero un día, encontró una solución en el canto. Había agarrado práctica en solitario, pero no sabía si estaba mejorando. De modo que así, con los ojos cerrados, el agua resbalándole por el rostro, y la mirada dirigida al cielo, comenzó a tararear.

"Nunca te imaginé cantando." Era Zeta.

El tiempo había volado.

"¿Qué tal lo hago, señor?"

"Creo que tú eres el único juez que necesitas."

"No realmente…"

"Me gusta cómo cantas," le dije a Noëlle con sinceridad. "Deberías hacerlo más a menudo."

Zeta se sentó al lado de la Reploid. Yo volaba en círculos encima de sus cabezas.

"¿Phantom le ha causado problemas?" preguntó Noëlle a Zeta.

"No," respondió Zeta, pensativo. "Pero la verdad es que nunca le dio demasiada importancia a la misión. Poco antes de que me asignara el trabajo parecía estar discutiendo un asunto más importante con X. Sólo pude escuchar lo suficiente para enterarme de que el escuadrón Zan'ei iba a participar en la operación. Lo más probable es que aún no hayan regresado."

"Hablé con una humana antes de que ustedes llegaran. Me dijo que los Insurrectos habían atacado el área R-1782."

"Eso es noticia vieja," dijo Zeta. "Es posible que la misión del General Phantom tenga que ver con los Insurrectos, pero no me haría ilusiones; los Insurrectos son excelentes en jugar a las escondidas. Muchas veces hemos creído tenerlos en nuestras manos, y al final, lo único que encontramos son bases vacías. A veces con algunos 'regalos' como trampas o minas aún funcionales."

"Prefiero que no los encuentren," dijo Noëlle. "Que los Insurrectos mantengan ocupado a X mientras nosotros hacemos crecer nuestra organización. Después podremos ayudar a los Insurrectos en su lucha."

"No," dijo Zeta, meneando la cabeza. "De ninguna manera puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que dices. Los Insurrectos matan inocentes sin dudar un segundo. Le disparan a niños a quemarropa y ríen. Colaborar con Mavericks como ellos nos quitaría todo nuestro prestigio, y yo no podría soportar mirarme al espejo sabiendo que ayudé a un grupo que desea asesinar a todos los seres humanos, catalogándolos a todos como criminales tan sólo para cometer sus actos homicidas con mayor tranquilidad."

"Siento que se están olvidando de mí," protesté. "¿Quiénes son los Insurrectos? ¿Y qué es un Maverick?"

Zeta fue quien me respondió.

"Los Insurrectos son una resistencia formada por un grupo de Reploids misantrópicos que desean borrar a la especie humana de la faz de la Tierra. No les interesa si eres un civil, un niño, o un inválido. Ellos culpan a los humanos del estado actual de las cosas. Se consideran el siguiente paso en la línea evolutiva del Homo Sapiens. Al rebelarse contra los humanos violan las tres leyes de la robótica, de modo que son Mavericks."

"¿Eso significa que ustedes también se convertirán en Mavericks?" pregunté.

"Neo Arcadia nos catalogará como tales, pero jamás nos rebajaríamos a herir a humanos para cumplir con nuestros objetivos, y eso es lo que realmente importa."

"Hable por usted, señor," le dijo Noëlle. "¿En verdad cree que podremos arreglárnoslas sin los Insurrectos? Sólo lo creeré cuando suceda."

"Mejor morir que colaborar con los Insurrectos. Pero dejemos de distraernos, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos asuntos más urgentes que tratar. Necesitamos escapar de la ciudad ahora que podemos, y para eso necesitamos Unidades de Escape. Son artefactos que permiten la teleportación a cualquier lugar que desees, en caso de que no lo sepas Lezza."

"Gracias," dije.

"¿Dónde se supone que los conseguiremos?" preguntó Noëlle.

"Ese es el problema. Yo cuento con una Unidad de Escape," dijo Zeta, y nos mostró un aparato que llevaba colgando del cinturón. Era del tamaño de una manzana, con un teclado y una pantalla. Se parecía a una calculadora sumamente voluminosa.

"¿Eso tiene la capacidad de teleportar a las personas?" pregunté con incredulidad.

"Sólo si tiene un Cristal de Energía dentro. La teleportación requiere enormes cantidades de energía, y el tamaño de las Unidades de Escape sólo permite introducirles un cristal, cuya energía se agota desde el primer uso. Me gustaría conseguir muchas unidades. De esa forma podremos ayudar a escapar a posibles aliados. Neo Arcadia está enviando a varios Reploids inocentes directo a su muerte. No perderían nada trabajando con nosotros. Sin embargo, en un mundo en el que la energía es cada vez más escasa, la teleportación ha dejado de ser bien vista por la sociedad Neo Arcadiana. El tráfico por Transervidor ha decaído exponencialmente, y en cuanto a las Unidades de Escape, los Reploids Mutos son los únicos que siguen usándolas… y no hay manera de que yo pueda derrotarlos en combate. Son demasiado hábiles."

"Bueno señor, quizá le interese saber que algunos Transervidores conectan con regiones más allá del Domo Edén," dijo Noëlle.

"Mala idea," respondió Zeta. "Nos encontrarían analizando el historial de transportes."

"Eso lo sé muy bien, pero quizá haya algo que podamos hacer, como hackear el Transervidor para que no nos puedan seguir la pista. ¿Qué le parece?"

"¿Sabes cómo romper con la seguridad del sistema?" le preguntó Zeta, genuinamente interesado.

"No, pero pensaba que quizá… con todo su entrenamiento, usted sabría cómo."

"Se me entrenó para combatir, no para espiar. Yo no sería capaz de programar un 'hola mundo.' "

Zeta nunca se había detenido a pensar en la cantidad de problemas que debían afrontar los Reploids que se rebelaban contra X. La ciudad de Neo Arcadia, y el mismo planeta, se habían convertido en una gigantesca prisión, todo a causa del empeño de X en proteger al mundo de las amenazas externas. Y a cargo de mantener a los prisioneros vigilados y sumisos estaban los Cuatro Guardianes: Fefnir, Leviathan, Harpuia, y Phantom, que solo los locos se atrevían a desafiar.

"Las computadoras son mi segundo universo," comenté. "Seguro podría ayudarlos con su problema utilizando mis poderes. Para mí, lidiar con un antivirus no es muy distinto a eliminar a un Mechaniloid."

"Con todo y tus poderes, jamás seríamos capaces de aprovecharlos sin las aptitudes necesarias. Nuestro tiempo es poco, de modo que preferiría que alguien lo hiciera por nosotros. Conozco a alguien que es un maestro de la programación. Su nombre es Bertram."

"¿Se refiere al famoso científico?" preguntó Noëlle, y Zeta asintió. "¿Cree que esté dispuesto a cooperar?"

"Quizá, si logramos convencerlo… La verdad es que Bertram jamás estaría de acuerdo con lo que nosotros intentamos hacer. Y no quisiera meterlo en problemas. Si hay alguien que puede solucionar la crisis de energía, es él. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenemos?"

"Están los Insurrectos," le recordó Noëlle. "Si de alguna manera logramos contactar a su líder, creo que estaría feliz de ayudar. Dudo que cuente con un Reploid tan hábil como usted en sus filas."

El comentario no le hiso gracia a Zeta.

"Conociendo a Forest, seguro nos pedirá que lo ayudemos en uno de sus ataques terroristas primero, para así asegurarse de que no lo vamos a traicionar," replicó.

"Señor, yo estaría dispuesta a hacerlo."

"No serías capaz."

"¿Le gustaría apostar?"

"No puedes estar hablando en serio." Zeta sonaba alterado. Su visión amenazaba con resquebrajarse. ¿Acaso Noëlle también era como ellos?

"A veces es necesario sacrificar unos pocos para salvar a miles," dijo Noëlle. "Esa es la mentalidad de X y sus Guardianes, a quienes obedecías hace unos días."

"Y es poco más que una excusa de la que se valen los asesinos para mantener sus conciencias tranquilas. Si el mundo que buscamos exige el sacrificio de inocentes, entonces ese mundo no puede ser mejor que el que ha creado X. No pienso ensuciarme las manos."

"¿Cómo sabe que sus manos están limpias, después de tantos años de trabajar para Phantom?"

"Yo no mato niños…" murmuró Zeta. Fue entonces que Noëlle se percató de que la mano de su compañero temblaba.

"Lo que usted intenta hacer, eso de mantener sus manos limpias, sólo es posible si se esconde de las decisiones difíciles. Y el mundo no puede ser salvado por cobardes."

"Noëlle…" comenzó Zeta. Pero cualquier frase que fuera a decir, no pudo salir de su garganta. Apretaba los puños nuevamente.

Noëlle adoptó una expresión de confusión. No era su intención enfurecer a Zeta. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Entonces Noëlle optó por sonreír. Era una sonrisa amable y cautivadora. Pero Zeta ni siquiera la miraba.

"Yo estaría dispuesta a hacerlo," dijo Noëlle, "pero eso no significa que sea lo correcto. Lo lamento, señor. Olvide lo que he dicho. Haremos las cosas a su manera. Vamos a escapar de esta ciudad sin recurrir a los Insurrectos."

Zeta se mantuvo en silencio. _¿Qué me acaba de suceder?_ Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo.

"¿Zeta?" intenté llamarlo, cada vez más preocupada.

"Noëlle, ¿por qué aceptaste venir conmigo?"

Noëlle, aún sonriendo, respondió, "Usted trata de ocultar sus emociones detrás de ese casco, pero el poco tiempo que he pasado con usted me ha dejado claro que es capaz de sentir tanto como cualquier otra persona. Es por eso que se arriesgó tanto por TR-11 y LD-86. Es por eso que actualmente se niega a colaborar con los Insurrectos. Y es por eso que lo voy a ayudar."

"Gracias," dijo Zeta con sequedad. Tras una pausa, añadió, "Pero no pienso meter mis sentimientos en todo esto. No necesito un rostro cuando tengo una máscara. Hagamos esto porque es lo correcto, y por ninguna otra razón, ¿de acuerdo?"

Noëlle negó gentilmente con la cabeza, pero no respondió.

Fue entonces que los tres nos percatamos de que un trío de Pantheons caminaba hacia nosotros.

"¿De dónde salieron?" dijo Zeta y se puso de pie para encarar a los Reploids.

"¿Será una nueva orden del General Phantom?" preguntó Noëlle, que se había levantado también.

Los Pantheons se detuvieron frente a los dos. Eran tres Hunters, y con sus brazos de cañón le apuntaron a Zeta.

"Mayor Zeta, por órdenes del General Phantom, queda usted bajo arresto," dijo el Pantheon que lideraba al grupo. Su voz era aguda y artificial. No sonaba humana en absoluto.

"Debes estar bromeando…" dijo Zeta. _¿Cómo pudieron enterarse?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota del autor: Este episodio me tomó un largo tiempo en escribir, y lamento decir que el resultado final no fue nada fuera de lo común. Mis habilidades de escribir han empeorado un 100%, pero la historia seguirá adelante.**

* * *

Zeta tenía que pensar rápido, o todo se habría acabado antes de siquiera haber empezado.

Su primera idea fue tomar a Noëlle como rehén. Aquello dejaría a cualquier testigo convencido de que sólo estaban sentados en la misma banca por casualidad, y le permitiría continuar tramando con ella. ¿Pero qué diría eso de él? Manchar su reputación tan pronto le saldría caro más adelante.

El Pantheon que encabezaba al grupo dio un paso al frente. Para ese entonces, Zeta ya había conseguido otra idea. Una más simple pero igual de desagradable.

"Noëlle, te dejaré un recado bajo la acacia que se encuentra en la avenida que conduce al Centro Médico."

Zeta tomó su bastón, encendió la cuchilla de plasma, y con un movimiento rápido y ligero decapitó a los tres Pantheons. Sus cuerpos se mantuvieron en pie un tiempo antes de sucumbir a la gravedad. Los gritos de horror de los transeúntes que habían presenciado el acto no se hicieron esperar. Zeta sentía el peso de cientos de miradas fijas en torno suyo; los Pantheons lo habían enfrentado en el peor lugar posible.

¡Los Insurrectos!, gritó un hombre. Noëlle misma soltó un grito de horror, que pese a ser fingido, sonaba bastante convincente. Zeta se volteó para mirarla, y acto seguido le asestó un puñetazo. Noëlle soltó un alarido y cayó al suelo.

Yo, que aún no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, le espeté a Zeta, "¿Estás ciego? Acabas de—" pero Zeta me interrumpió.

"Lezza, ¡ven conmigo, por favor!"

Su súplica sonaba genuina.

"Más vale que tengas una buena explicación," le dije, "si no—"

"No sería capaz de hacerte enfadar una segunda vez."

Eso más o menos me convenció. Me escondí dentro de Zeta y corrimos, dejando atrás a Noëlle, los Pantheons muertos, y la muchedumbre aún en pánico. No nos detuvimos hasta que los gritos fueron inaudibles.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que aquí estamos seguros?" pregunté.

Zeta estaba agotado. Nos ocultábamos en un callejón solitario, lejos de los faros, los vehículos, y las personas. El silencio era denso en aquél lugar. Las únicas luces escapaban por las ventanas de los edificios de apartamentos que teníamos a izquierda y derecha. La luz nos permitía ver las gotas de lluvia como si fueran neblina, pero por suerte no nos delataba a nosotros.

"¿No sería mejor un lugar más concurrido?" le pregunté a Zeta. "Aún si te detectan, no querrán arriesgarse a lastimar a personas inocentes."

"Los Pantheons no son tan inteligentes como crees," respondió con voz queda. "Guarda silencio, por favor."

Aguardamos. Una sirena sonaba a lo lejos. Esperábamos ver cientos de Mechaniloids patrullando los cielos en busca de nosotros, pero no ocurrió nada similar.

 _¿Dónde están todos?_ pensó Zeta. _La ciudad está en paz…_

"¿Cómo crees que se han enterado?" le pregunté.

"Me gustaría tener la respuesta…" respondió él con un dejo de hastío.

Antes de que pudiera disculparme, escuchamos una voz más que familiar.

"De modo que es verdad. Piensas traicionar a X."

Zeta sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. La voz de Phantom provenía de los tejados. Zeta vio una sombra saltar para caer a poca distancia de donde él se encontraba. Pese a que la caída había sido de varios metros, Phantom estaba ileso. Zeta retrocedió torpemente para alejarse lo más posible de él, pero antes de siquiera poder mover un músculo, un kunai se le incrustó en el hombro izquierdo, atravesando su armadura como si nada. Podía ver en el rostro de Zeta una mueca de dolor que apuntaba a que la herida era grave. Estaba mucho más asustado que cuando enfrentó a la serpiente Mechaniloid en la Ciudad Impura; tanto así, que ni siquiera había acercado los dedos al arma que cargaba a sus espaldas.

"Entrégame al Ciber-elfo," dijo Phantom, autoritario.

"Ella no podrá curar el tipo de heridas que voy a infligirte," respondió Zeta con voz temblorosa, entre jadeos y resoplidos.

"No me interesan sus habilidades," respondió Phantom, "sino su energía. Si te niegas a entregarla, entonces la tomaré por la fuerza, después de que te haya ajusticiado como el Maverick que eres."

Phantom desenfundó su katana y adoptó una pose afín a la de un samurái. Reaccionando por fin, Zeta tomó su guadaña y se preparó para el combate. En ese momento me vi obligada a tomar una decisión peligrosa.

"¡No!" grité, interponiéndome entre Zeta y Phantom. "¡Estoy harta de sus peleas! ¡No quiero ser parte de esto!"

"¡Lezza!"

"Este encuentro acabará en menos de un segundo," dijo Phantom. "Si no quieres salir lastimada, hazte a un lado, o ven conmigo."

"¡Lezza, no lo escuches!"

Ignoré a Zeta y volé hacia Phantom. El Guardián extendió la mano para recogerme, pero justo cuando entramos en contacto, liberé una descarga eléctrica tal como hice con Zeta en la Ciudad Impura.

Phantom soltó un alarido, se estremeció por la fuerza de la descarga, y finalmente cayó de rodillas. De un momento a otro, Zeta huía del lugar, deslizándose por los callejones y saltando por encima de las bardas como un relámpago. Se había marchado sin mí, pero no tenía otra opción.

Zeta corrió con tanto apuro que olvidó que el General Phantom no era el único peligro del que debía cuidarse en la ciudad. Apenas consiguió frenar a tiempo para no tropezar con un grupo de Pantheons que patrullaban las calles.

"Fuera de mi camino," dijo Zeta activando la cuchilla.

Los tres Pantheons lo observaron y luego se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a Zeta. Zeta siguió esperando a que los Pantheons lo atacaran para poder decapitarlos sin remordimientos, pero no sucedió nada.

"¿Aún creen que puedo darles órdenes?" preguntó Zeta.

Los Pantheons no respondieron, obviamente.

Zeta apenas pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

"Lo siento, señorita. No ofrezco—"

"¡Por favor! ¡Ha habido un asesinato!"

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡Lléveme a casa, se lo suplico! Creo que fueron los Insurrectos…"

El chofer se quedó sin habla por un buen rato.

"No te creo ni un segundo," dijo tras la pausa, con un suspiro. "Pero al demonio. Sube. Y más te vale no intentar nada, por tu propio bien."

Noëlle subió al taxi y le dio al chofer las direcciones. Su hogar estaba lejos, en un distrito vecino conocido como el Área R, en referencia al hecho de que ahí vivían únicamente Reploids alojados en condiciones lamentables en edificios de apartamentos.

El chofer frenó el choche al llegar a los límites del distrito. Seis calles aún los separaban de su destino, pero el chofer abrio las puertas laterales.

"Baja," dijo con brusquedad.

"Mi casa está—"

"No pienso adentrarme más en este vertedero. Camina, y que no vuelva a verte."

Noëlle le pagó al chofer lo debido y caminó por las calles—sin paraguas y bajo la lluvia—en dirección a su hogar, ubicado más o menos en el corazón del distrito.

En el Área R no había escuelas, teatros, y mucho menos restaurantes. El distrito era un bosque de concreto de rascacielos de apartamentos grisáceos, todos de similar altura, anchura y diseño. En cada uno de ellos vivían miles de Reploids. Noëlle no se molestaba en entablar amistad con los demás, aunque había quienes la buscaban a ella para lidiar con ciertos asuntos. La lotería había comenzado y las autoridades tocaban las puertas de los más incautos, con la noticia de que un vehículo los esperaba. En el Área R llamaban a dichos vehículos "camiones de la muerte." Noëlle se preguntó si sería la primera en volver con vida de un viaje en uno de esos.

Noëlle divisó una figura a lo lejos, parcialmente oculta por la oscuridad y la lluvia. Era una Reploid menuda, de cabello azul largo y lacio. Se protegía de la lluvia artificial con un paraguas.

"¿Noëlle? ¡No lo puedo creer!"

La Reploid corrió para compartir su paraguas con Noëlle y al mismo tiempo abrazarla.

"Hola Alice," dijo Noëlle con una sonrisa, devolviéndole el abrazo. "¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde? Y con lluvia, ni más ni menos."

Alice soltó a Noëlle. Su sonrisa se había convertido en una expresión de tristeza.

"Estoy buscando una salida."

"¿Una salida?"

"Escuché que los Insurrectos tienen un túnel de escape en las alcantarillas. Pero... no pude encontrarlo. Desde que te subieron a ese camión, he estado buscándolo. Todas las noches. Se llevaron a Colette y a DN-12 ayer… estoy segura de que mi turno llegará pronto. Cuando te subieron a ese camión, pensé que nunca más volvería a verte. Qué… qué sucedió con LD-86 y TR-11?"

Noëlle negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Oh Dios…"

"Es poco probable que encuentres el túnel de los Insurrectos por tu cuenta. Te recomiendo que busques a Marteau. Vive en el edificio 253, piso 42, habitación número 152. ¿Puedes anotarlo?"

"Sí," Alice anotó las direcciones en una libreta medio húmeda que guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Cuando terminó volvió a mirar a Noëlle. "Disculpa, pero tengo que preguntártelo…" la Reploid titubeó un poco.

"¿Sí, Alice?"

"¿Podrías ir conmigo? Me sentiría mucho mejor si estuvieras a mi lado para—"

"Lo siento, Alice. Me encantaría acompañarte, pero alguien ya cuenta conmigo."

"¿Alguien?" repitió Alice con voz llena de pesar.

"Creo que verás su nombre en las noticias muy pronto."

* * *

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no persigues a Zeta?" pregunté.

"Para que él pueda encontrarme a mí," respondió el guardián.

Me quedé anonadada.

"¿Por qué habría de querer regresar?" pregunté. "Por si no lo has notado, Zeta te teme más que a nadie más."

"Zeta no es un cobarde. Él intentará jugar al héroe y rescatarte. Es una lástima que su mediocridad siempre se meta en su camino."

"Parece que no conoces a Zeta suficiente," repliqué. "Yo no soy más que una herramienta desechable para él." Sabía que no era verdad, pero en ese momento deseaba con toda el alma que así fuera.

"El tiempo dirá quién de nosotros tiene razón," replicó Phantom, con cierta apatía en su voz.

Quizá mi plan no había sido tan brillante después de todo. Recordé lo que Zeta hiso en la Ciudad Impura, cómo intentó en vano salvar a TR-11 y LD-86; completos extraños. ¿Haría lo mismo por mí?

Tenía que escapar de alguna manera, ¿pero cómo? Phantom era mucho más ágil y rápido que yo. Todos mis planes me llevaban a la misma conclusión: habíamos perdido antes de siquiera empezar el juego.

Esperé impaciente a que algo sucediera, pero sólo hubo silencio en aquél callejón solitario… hasta que empezamos a escuchar ruidos de balazos en la lejanía.

"Qué está…" y me quedé muda al percatarme de que Phantom estaba tan atónito como yo.

De inmediato, Phantom se puso en movimiento (y yo con él), subiendo al tejado de uno de los edificios con un salto enorme, y desplazándose con agilidad de techo en techo en la dirección en la que los ruidos de balazos se escuchaban.

A seis manzanas del punto de partida, dejamos atrás la zona de edificios de apartamentos y entramos en una zona industrial llena de fábricas, talleres, y destilerías. En un punto los edificios se interrumpían a causa de una hendidura natural de varios metros de profundidad. Si hubiese estado más iluminado me habría percatado de que al fondo había un río caudaloso. Conectando ambos extremos del valle había un puente atirantado de considerable longitud.

Phantom avistó a los atacantes antes que yo. Estaban todos en el puente. La escena nos dejó confusos: había Pantheons luchando contra otros Pantheons. La mayoría eran Hunters, disparándose entre sí con sus cañones, pero también divisé algunos Hoppers, y uno de ellos era completamente diferente: un Warrior, con un brazo mecánico enorme con el que asestaba puñetazos que destrozaban por completo a los desafortunados que estaban a su alcance. Ocasionalmente golpeaba al suelo para hacer al puente oscilar, y cada que lo hacía, los otros Pantheons tenían que luchar por mantener el equilibrio.

"Esos idiotas van a destruir el puente a ese paso," murmuró Phantom.

Por un momento pensé que Phantom entraría de lleno a la batalla, pero en cambio, haciendo gala de una gran agilidad, se valió de los tirantes del puente para trepar a la cima de uno de los pilares. Desde ahí, Phantom tomó tres kunais y los arrojó casi al instante. Un kunai decapitó limpiamente al Pantheon del brazo gigante, otro atravesó e incapacitó a un Hunter que disparaba a los tirantes del puente en un vano intento por atinarle a un Hopper trepador, y otro kunai decapitó al mismo Hopper recién mencionado. Phantom se dejó caer desde las alturas para unirse personalmente al campo de batalla. Con su katana fue decapitando ágilmente a los Pantheons, uno tras otro.

Cinco muertos, sólo quedaban quince…

Diez muertos, sólo quedaban diez…

Cuando Phantom eliminó a cinco más, se escuchó un ruido similar a un rugido en la lejanía. Todos los contingentes detuvieron su lucha brevemente. Un Mechaniloid volador se dirigía hacia nosotros a gran velocidad.

El Mechaniloid era enorme. Medía más de tres metros de altura, tenía brazos enormes con los que podía dar puñetazos, y en donde deberían ir las piernas, había dos propulsores que le permitían volar, con gran maniobrabilidad y velocidad.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" pregunté.

"Un pequeño problema," respondió Phantom. Apenas parecía intimidado.

El Mechaniloid gigante, (conocido por los Neo Arcadianos como Golem) vino directamente hacia nosotros. Pese a que aún quedaban Pantheons con vida, Phantom decidió enfocar su atención en el nuevo adversario. Sacó de su arsenal la única arma que aún no utilizaba: un shuriken de considerable tamaño. Lo arrojó contra la pierna-propulsor izquierda del Golem, con una destreza y una precisión que me resultaron sorprendentes y preocupantes a la vez.

El shuriken cortó la coraza metálica del propulsor izquierdo con facilidad, haciendo que el Golem perdiera instantáneamente el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el tablero del puente, causando que éste oscilara de forma preocupante. Poco después, el shuriken regresó a Phantom como un bumerang, y éste lo atrapó con una mano mientras desenvainaba su katana con la otra.

"Ahora terminemos con—"

Un disparo de uno de los Pantheons lo obligó a saltar para ponerse a salvo. El responsable lo atacaba desde atrás. Con fastidio, Phantom tomó el único kunai que le quedaba y lo arrojó hacia el Pantheon responsable del ataque, decapitándolo de un tajo limpio. Pero cuando Phantom se dio la vuelta, el Golem estaba preparándose para atacar.

La coraza del Golem se deslizó hacia abajo para dejar al descubierto un cañón que el Golem tenía justo debajo de su "nariz", en lo que sería su boca. Escuchamos un ruido mientras el cañón reunía energía para disparar…

Pero Phantom evadió el rayo láser con otro salto.

Sin embargo, al tocar el tablero del puente, el rayo empezó a fundir el concreto y el metal casi al instante. La hendidura resultante, de casi un metro de grosor y profundidad tal que nos permitía ver el precipicio debajo, acabó de desestabilizar el puente. Oímos un chirrido horrible.

¡El puente iba a colapsar! Y Phantom estaba justo en medio del derrumbe. Pero antes de que el Guardián pudiera ponerse a salvo, un disparo de procedencia desconocida lo obligó a hacer una maniobra evasiva que lo dejó aún más cerca del Golem. El Mechaniloid no podía moverse, pero intentó golpear a Phantom con los puños.

Y fue entonces que lo vi.

Zeta apuntaba a Phantom con su cañón, pero se limitaba a observar desde la seguridad de las montañas que delimitaban el valle.

Phantom esquivó el golpe del Golem, pero era muy tarde para salvarse del derrumbe. Cuando el puente cayó a pedazos, Phantom y el Golem cayeron al vacío, pero yo era inmune a los efectos de la gravedad.

"¡Lezza!"

Volé hacia Zeta lo más rápido que pude.

"Lezza, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?"

Nunca había escuchado tanta emoción en su voz.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" le solté. "Deberías haberme dejado atrás."

"¿Qué? No, Lezza, escúchame, tú no eres sólo un medio para alcanzar un fin. No permitas que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario. Jamás me perdonaría si dejara que algo malo te sucediera."

"Eres un héroe," fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Y a través de la voz distorsionada pude escuchar algo similar a una risilla.

"Tú eres la heroína en esta historia. Ya me has salvado la vida tres veces."

"¿Tres?... oh," me sorprendió que incluyera el acto de electrocutarlo sádicamente hasta la sumisión como salvarle la vida. De pronto sentí por Zeta más afecto que por nadie más, no sin un atisbo de culpa.

¿Crees que Phantom esté muerto? le pregunté, después de un agradable silencio.

"No…" dijo Zeta, poniéndose más serio. "Phantom es duro de matar. Debemos alejarnos de aquí lo antes posible, o nos encontrará."

"Apruebo esa idea."

"Pero primero…" Zeta disparó tres veces su cañón y derribó a los Pantheons supervivientes, que aún luchaban como estúpidos en lo que quedaba del puente.

"Ahora no le harán daño a nadie," me explicó Zeta.

* * *

Zeta había escrito una carta en papel para Noëlle. En el mensaje mencionaba lo sucedido con Phantom, pero no mucho aparte. El problema de las Unidades de Escape seguía irresuelto, y mientras tanto, podíamos considerarnos prisioneros de Neo Arcadia.

Nos dirigimos al Centro Médico para dejar la carta. El amanecer se asomaba por el horizonte, y la lluvia artificial había terminado. Los faroles se apagaron simultáneamente a las 6:30 a.m.

Cuando divisamos la acacia que habían plantado en la avenida que conducía al Centro Médico, nos sorprendimos al ver que había alguien parado ahí, esperando pacientemente.

Al percatarse de quién se trataba, Zeta corrió a su encuentro.

"Comenzaba a preguntarme si aparecerían," dijo Noëlle. Parecía llevar largo tiempo ahí.

"Noëlle. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Zeta con apremio, ignorando el comentario.

"¿Qué?" Noëlle parecía confundida por la manera de hablar de Zeta. "Claro que—"

"¿No te golpeé demasiado fuerte?" la interrumpió él. "Todo sucedió demasiado rápido…"

"Estoy bien," le cortó ella, ligeramente sobresaltada. "Creo que es la mejor idea que se le ha ocurrido desde que lo conozco. Un momento." Noëlle se acercó a Zeta para examinar la herida que tenía en el hombro. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Tuvimos unos cuantos problemas con Phantom," contesté.

"¿Duele?" preguntó Noëlle tocando la herida suavemente con los dedos.

"Un poco," dijo Zeta, con una voz que sonó más a un gruñido.

"Eso significa que la herida es seria," replicó Noëlle.

"No hay problema. Tan pronto como salga el Sol tendré energía para curarlo," comenté.

"No sé qué haríamos sin ti, Lezza," respondió Noëlle.

"¿Qué haces aquí sola?" le pregunté.

"Secundo esa pregunta," dijo Zeta. "Estaba por dejarte un recado pero…"

"Creo que he encontrado la solución a nuestro problema," dijo Noëlle.

"¿Qué?" Zeta estaba atónito. "¿Cuándo?"

"Tan pronto como volví a casa, recibí un correo de las autoridades. Quieren que me presente en el Abismo de Todhana."

"¿Tan pronto? Maldita sea. El Abismo de Todhana… había escuchado rumores de una mina ubicada en la región de Todhana, más allá del Domo Edén, pero la información siempre ha sido escasa. No creo que ese lugar depare nada bueno."

"Lo sé. Pero mire."

Noëlle sacó una hoja de papel que guardaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su falda. Se acercó a Zeta para que lo viera.

Era una impresión del citatorio que Noëlle había recibido por correo electrónico de parte de las autoridades de Neo Arcadia, con la orden de presentarse en el Abismo de Todhana al día siguiente.

Pero Zeta leyó algo en el citatorio que lo tomó por sorpresa.

"'Cada trabajador tendrá derecho a poseer una Unidad de Escape, cuyo uso quedará reservado para situaciones de vida o muerte…' " A medida que leía, sus palabras se iban reduciendo a un hilo de voz.

"…tales como derrumbes ocurridos durante las excavaciones en el túnel," terminó Noëlle.

Zeta estrujó la hoja y nos miró.

"Noëlle, Lezza, ¿están listas?"

"No perdamos más tiempo," dije con entusiasmo, y Noëlle asintió.

* * *

Llegamos al Abismo de Todhana usando un Transervidor público. Todhana era el nombre de una región desértica ubicada a los pies de una cordillera del mismo nombre. Nos encontrábamos casi literalmente del otro lado del Domo Edén, que se alzaba a nuestras espaldas como una gigantesca burbuja que parecía rozar el cielo. A lo lejos, divisamos una enorme aeronave que se mantenía inmóvil en el aire a no mucha distancia del suelo.

"¿A dónde nos llevarán esas coordenadas que mencionó, señor?"

"A la Ciudad de las Sombras," respondió Zeta. Lo noté algo distraído, y casi nunca apartó la mirada de la aeronave gigante frente a nosotros.

"He escuchado de ese lugar," respondió Noëlle. "Todos hablan de él discretamente, como si fuera el hogar de fantasmas."

"En cierta forma lo es. Un siniestro recuerdo de las personas que murieron en las Guerras Maverick. No me agrada la idea de establecer nuestra base ahí, pero tendremos que conformarnos. En las zonas exteriores de la Ciudad de las Sombras quedan edificios en pie, que podríamos usar como escondites. Y la vegetación es abundante; Neo Arcadia no podrá analizar el terreno con sus satélites. En caso de que nos invadieran, podríamos tomarlos por sorpresa en más de una ocasión."

"Espero que tenga razón, señor."

"He estado siguiéndole la pista a los Insurrectos por años. He aprendido algunas cosas de ellos. Ten."

Zeta agarró su guadaña, pero en vez de activarla, se la ofreció a Noëlle.

"No sabemos qué pueda ocurrir," dijo. "Necesitas algo con qué defenderte."

"¿Qué hay de usted?" preguntó Noëlle, pese a que aceptó el arma.

"Esa aeronave no cuenta con armamento propio. Mi pistola será suficiente para lidiar con los Pantheons y los Mechaniloids."

"Yo iré contigo," le dije a Zeta.

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar," respondió él.

"¿Y cuál es el plan?" inquirió Noëlle.

"Mientras los vigías se concentran en mí, tú entrarás al Abismo y te conseguirás una Unidad de Escape de uno de los trabajadores. Si tienes oportunidad, intenta hacerte de algunos aliados."

"Hay enemigos por todas partes, ¿cree que pueda usted lidiar con ellos valiéndose de su pistola?"

"Tengo a Lezza a mi lado. Con ella, nada es imposible."

Noëlle vio cómo la armadura y la vestimenta de Zeta cambiaban espontáneamente de color. El color grisáceo cambió por un color amarillo ámbar, bastante similar al color de la arena que cubría el terreno de Todhana como una manta.

"No sabía que podías hacer eso," le dije.

Nos acercamos a orillas de la excavación, justo donde el terreno llano daba lugar al precipicio. Zeta señaló hacia un lugar, del otro lado de la orilla. Había un elevador, pero interponiéndose en el camino estaban los Pantheons. Ese elevador era la única manera de bajar por el túnel sin arriesgarse a caer. El Abismo lucía profundo e insondable. Las voces de los trabajadores llegaban a nosotros en algo parecido a un aullido de almas en pena. Sonaban... medio locos, por así decirlo, y creo que eso es lo que más preocupaba a Zeta.

"Parece que hay más Reploids abajo de lo que sospechaba. No cabe duda de que están todos trabajando contra su voluntad. Ten cuidado, Noëlle. Una persona desesperada puede ser tu mejor aliado o tu peor enemigo," dijo Zeta.

"Lo sé muy bien, señor."

"Y no necesitas llamarme señor. Para este momento, X ya me habrá despojado de mi rango y todos sus privilegios."

"Le llamo así a todos los extraños con los que me encuentro," replicó Noëlle, distraída.

Zeta no respondió, sino que volvió a enfocar su atención en los obstáculos por delante.

Trataba de sobreponerse al nerviosismo que le provocaba ver tantos adversarios. Pero había algo que lo molestaba más aún.

El comentario de Noëlle le había ocasionado una extraña sensación de malestar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota del autor: No he actualizado en meses... me disculpo con aquellos que sigan mi historia D:**

 **Este capítulo es especialmente extenso, pero trataré de que los siguientes no sean como éste. Mi meta es contar más con menos palabras.**

* * *

No había un sólo instante de paz en Todhana. Como prisionero o voluntario, era una trampa mortal. Vert lo sabía, y sin embargo, después de tres meses de trabajo forzado, perseveraba.

Estaba harapiento, pero no inválido, lo que le garantizaba cierta protección de los sádicos experimentos que los guardias imponían a los débiles, poco antes de matarlos. En su muñeca tenía un tatuaje. Decía "El Abismo de Todhana será mi tumba sempiterna."

¿Qué tan profundo era el Abismo? Nadie lo sabía con certeza. Se decía que el Abismo ya estaba ahí desde los tiempos de las Guerras Maverick, hace más de cien años, y que había sido excavado por Mechaniloids. Días atrás, Vert había arrojado una linterna y la vio caer por varios segundos hasta que la flama se apagó. Si se arrojara de manera similar, Vert estaba seguro de que el impacto lo mataría al instante.

Pero al final, siempre se descubría a sí mismo mirando hacia arriba, hacia la diminuta estela de luz proveniente del exterior.

Pensaba en la vida que le habían arrebatado. Su hogar, su libertad, y su reputación. Y también pensaba en aquellos que se la habían arrebatado, especialmente X y ese traidor de Kárpáti.

Ya no le quedaba nada más que la sed de venganza.

Sí... Por la oportunidad de verlos caer haría lo impensable.

"Ahí estás. ¿Creías que podrías esconderte?"

Vert se dio la vuelta para encarar al que había dicho eso. Sabía con certeza de que se trataba de uno de los vigilantes (a su vez prisioneros, pero que al traicionar a sus semejantes haciéndose cómplices de las atrocidades en el túnel recibían un mejor trato). También se percató de que había sido otra persona la que había tenido el infortunio de captar la atención del guardia.

"¡No! Sólo descansaba un poco. ¡Por favor, prometo que trabajaré y seré obediente. Oh, Dios, no—"

La Reploid pegó un grito e intentó cubrirse el rostro, pero el golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro. El vigilante la había golpeado con la única arma que tenía permitido portar: un pesado bastón de acero.

Vert no era el único contemplando la escena. La mayoría observaban la escena mudos de terror, pero unos pocos podían escucharse aplaudiéndole al vigilante mientras fustigaba a la Reploid.

 _Mejor ella que ustedes, ¿no? Malditos..._

Cuando los vigilantes estaban de mal humor, o sencillamente aburridos, podían castigar a todo un sector (usualmente conformado por veinte o treinta Reploids) por la infracción de tan sólo un prisionero.

"¡Si necesitabas descansar, deberías haber pedido permiso!" rugía el guardia mientras golpeaba, riéndose a carcajadas como un demente.

 _Si claro, para que luego le escupieras en la cara,_ pensó Vert. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de interferir.

"¡Déjala en paz," gritó, "ahora!"

Aquello sirvió para captar la atención del vigilante. Vert se le acercó con expresión adusta. Se miraron. Vert era mucho más alto que ese cretino.

"Qué eras antes de acabar aquí, amigo, ¿un policía?" preguntó el vigilante. "¿Sabes qué era yo?" Y sin esperar respuesta contestó. "Un criminal. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí en el infierno, somos nosotros los que mandan. Esta Reploid no está cumpliendo con la cuota diaria y se toma un descanso sin consultar a sus superiores. Aquí eso cuenta como un crimen. X me ha dado autoridad de hacer con los inútiles lo que me plazca. He matado a seis personas, ¿lo sabías? Tú serás el séptimo, y supongo que esa Reploid será la octava."

"Antes de acabar aquí, _amigo_ , metía a gente como tú en jaulas," respondió Vert. "Tienes razón en sólo una cosa: este lugar es el infierno. Pero tú no eres el diablo. Sólo eres una víctima más."

El guardia lo miró con desprecio.

Vert estaba listo mucho antes que él. El vigilante intentó golpearlo con su bastón con un movimiento horizontal repentino. Pero el movimiento 'sorpresa' resultó de lo más predecible. Vert se agachó para esquivar el ataque y dio una patada al guardia en el tobillo. El ataque hiso al guardia perder el equilibrio, y el golpe de la caída hiso un ruido grave que rebotó como un eco en las paredes rocosas del túnel. El bastón resbaló de los dedos del guardia y rodó hacia los pies de Vert sonando un chirrido metálico. Vert tomó el bastón y se percató con un estremecimiento de lo pesado que era. Observó al guardia aún en el suelo y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Tuvo que agacharse otra vez. No supo en qué momento su oponente había cogido una roca, pero de no haberla esquivado, el golpe quizá lo habría noqueado.

"¿Algún otro as bajo la manga?" preguntó Vert, aun reponiéndose del susto, pero con la misma sonrisa aún dibujada en los labios. "¿O me permites proceder a darte tu merecido?"

El vigilante se puso en cuclillas unos segundos, y luego agarró vuelo para embestir a Vert. Forcejearon como un par de luchadores de sumo, pero Vert se mantuvo en su lugar, aprisionando los brazos de su oponente con los suyos. Ambos gritaban, y en algún punto, Vert se percató de que había gritos provenientes de otras personas también. Los Reploids del sector habían interrumpido su trabajo para observar la pelea. La lucha por proteger a aquella Reploid se había convertido en un espectáculo para todos. Algunos vitoreaban a Vert. Otros parecían abuchearlo. Vert comenzaba a hartarse. Optó por un pequeño sacrificio. Dejó caer el preciado bastón al suelo para darse oportunidad de forcejear mejor con su adversario. Su oponente empezó a retroceder. Cuando el guardia intentó liberarse, Vert lo derribó con otra patada. Esta vez no esperó.

Dirigió todos los puñetazos al rostro. Cada golpe nutrido por el odio, cada golpe más fuerte... Finalmente fue el cansancio lo que lo obligó a detenerse. Aquello también le permitió entrar en razón. Se sorprendió de lo que había hecho; el rostro del guardia estaba desfigurado por los golpes. Pero en vez de horrorizarse, sintió una extraña satisfacción. Sin embargo, algo lo cachó por sorpresa. Durante toda la pelea, su mente había estado centrada en imágenes del pasado.

Vert se puso de pie y caminó hacia la Reploid que había protegido.

"Fleur, ¿estás bien? Calma, ese imbécil no... ¿por qué me miras así?"

"¡Eres un idiota!" le espetó la Reploid conocida como Fleur. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con otro prisionero?"

"Pero qué... ¿Eres estúpida? ¿Querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras ese sujeto te llevaba arrastrando a las mazmorras?"

"¡No soy estúpida! ¡Si hubiera necesitado ayuda la habría pedido!"

"¡A la mierda con eso! Ese sujeto es un peligro para todos. Le haré un favor al mundo y—"

El guardia estaba de pie, a sus espaldas, mirándolo. En sus manos portaba nuevamente el bastón. Una sonrisa desfigurada se dibujó en su rostro.

Vert recibió el primer golpe en la rodilla, haciéndolo caer de bruces. El dolor que sintió instantes después fue atroz. El guardia le pisó el brazo para dejarlo sujeto y comenzó a golpearlo continuamente en la cara, tal como Vert había hecho con él, con la excepción de que el vigilante estaba usando el bastón, y no los puños. A medida que los golpes continuaban y Vert se veía incapaz de liberarse, comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Ideas incoherentes cruzaban por su cabeza. ¿Después de tanto tiempo planeando su venganza, moriría a manos de un matón cualquiera?

La visión de Vert se estaba nublando. Ocupaba toda su fuerza de voluntad sólo en mantenerse consciente. Lo siguiente jamás lo vio venir. El guardia fue derribado por una Reploid. No Fleur, sino una completa desconocida hasta entonces.

"¿Te divertiste, idiota?" dijo la desconocida. "¡Porque se acabó el juego!"

Antes de que el guardia pudiera erguirse de nuevo, la Reploid le dio una patada en la cara. Nuevamente en el suelo, el Reploid fue magullado con más patadas. La Reploid lo agredía con una saña que nada tenía que envidiar de los vigilantes. Cuando sus piernas se cansaron, utilizó los puños, un golpe tras otro, hasta que el guardia volvió a acabar reducido a un estado patético; un ser indefenso que sollozaba y se retorcía.

Satisfecha, la desconocida acudió con Vert, que seguía tumbado, y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Gracias. Por un momento creí que..." Vert se puso de pie, pero de inmediato sintió una punzada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sentía algo similar a una migraña.

"No hables. Estás hecho un desastre. Deberías—"

"No. No, no he acabado con este imbécil."

Vert trastabilló a donde había parado a reposar el arma del guardia y la tomó. Se acercó al guardia, alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza sosteniendo firmemente el bastón, y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza del Reploid. Se escuchó un crujido. El vigilante no se movió más.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, por favor!" gritaba Fleur, pero en Todhana era inútil pedir socorro.

"Eres duro," dijo la Reploid desconocida, sonriendo. "De poco sirven los escrúpulos en un mundo sin justicia. Me agrada tu actitud. Me llamo Arielle, por cierto."

Vert aún contemplaba el cadáver del guardia.

"Me llamo Vert," le había costado un poco salir de su ensimismamiento. No era la primera vez que asesinaba a una persona, pero la sensación posterior seguía siendo igual de desagradable.

"La próxima vez que te metas con un guardia, hazlo por alguien que valga la pena," dijo Arielle con una sonrisa fina.

"No te pedí consejos," respondió Vert. Pese a todo, Fleur seguía despertando en él cierta empatía. Estaba desesperada, ¿pero cómo culparla? Después de tres semanas trabajando día y noche, sin poder decir palabra, acosada por los guardias, y privada de la calidez del Sol... cualquiera se volvería loco.

"Eso fue un buen cambio de rutina," dijo Arielle con voz sorprendentemente tranquila, "pero creo que te acabas de condenar a ti mismo."

"Maldita sea," gruñó Vert, "si lo sabías, ¿por qué me ayudaste?"

En los labios de Arielle se dibujó una sonrisa arrogante.

"Porque no pienso morir en el infierno."

Vert la miró por primera vez de forma detenida. Tenía cicatrices, y su sonrisa no escondía del todo una evidente ansiedad. Pero incluso ante la posibilidad de no ver el día siguiente, o de siquiera seguir viva las próximas horas, la chica no parecía asustada. Sus ojos aún tenían brillo, a diferencia de otros como Fleur, que se habían resignado a su destino tan pronto como les habían arrebatado su libertad.

* * *

"Mira a nuestra nueva 'jefa,' " dijo Arielle, entre jadeos, mientras golpeaba la roca con su pica. "Debe de sentirse... muy valiente... con esos Pantheons escoltándola."

Vert también jadeaba. El punto de aquél lugar era extraer Cristales de Energía al menor costo posible. Aquello significaba que los aparatos electrónicos rara vez eran utilizados, y los Reploids debían cavar manualmente túneles perpendiculares al Abismo valiéndose de picas y palas. Vivir en Todhana era como vivir varios siglos en el pasado. Normalmente, uno o más guardias estarían amenazándolos con golpes para que aceleraran el paso. Había una cuota diaria de Cristales de Energía, que aseguraba la supervivencia de todos, incluyendo a los vigilantes. Por ende, los vigilantes ponían el cumplimiento de la cuota tres veces por encima del bienestar de los esclavos. Muchos trabajadores caían muertos en cuestión de días o incluso horas; el resto eran asesinados por una infracción cualquiera o sucumbían a la desesperación y se suicidaban. Vert era el único aún vivo del grupo con el que subió al camión para viajar de Neo Arcadia a Todhana.

"Al menos... es más inteligente que el anterior," dijo Vert con respecto a los Pantheons, aunque le temblaba la voz por el cansancio y el dolor de la reciente pelea. "Nos cuestionará uno por uno... posiblemente incluirá unos cuantos golpes entre una y otra pregunta..."

"¿A menos... que te conviertas en un soplón, verdad?"

"Nos vieron alrededor de nueve personas... sin contar a Fleur."

"En este sector trabajan... veintiocho prisioneros."

"Mientras no confesemos estaremos bien..."

"¿Por qué habríamos de confesar?" Arielle se encogió de hombros. "Nos van a matar si lo hacemos..."

"Porque... el primero en decir 'yo lo hice' será el último. No más violencia... no más interrogaciones con tortura... Pero si nadie se atreve a confesar... Entonces ocurrirán asesinatos."

"Debí suponer que no sería tan sencillo..."

"No tenemos... que confesar nosotros. Podría ser alguien más... como por ejemplo..."

Y después de un breve silencio, Arielle sugirió, "¿TR-28?"

"Me leíste la mente."

"Es uno de los únicos sujetos que me caen bien... en este foso de mierda."

"Y no olvides que su amada... lo está esperando más allá de Todhana, con los Insurrectos."

"Los Insurrectos..." Arielle pronunció el nombre de la organización con tono de veneración. "¡Sería bueno," dio un golpe especialmente fuerte con la pica, "si llegaran con sus pistolas," reunió fuerzas, "y nos liberaran!" dejó caer la pica con todas sus fuerzas y fragmentos de roca salieron volando por los aires.

"Prefiero evitar las fantasías infan—"

Justo en ese momento lo escuchó. Sonaba distante y apagado, pero su timbre era inconfundible.

"Disparos," dijo Arielle. "Dime que tú también los has escuchado."

"¿En serio?" Vert soltó un bufido. Si Arielle pensaba ser la soñadora, él sería el realista que mantendría sus pies en la tierra, aún a quinientos metros bajo el nivel del mar. "Es el ruido de un taladro... y en la improbable ocasión de que me equivoque... puede que alguien de los sectores superiores haya intentado fugarse."

"Te tomaba por alguien más listo. ¡Escucha, ahí está otra vez!"

Sí. Los ruidos continuaban y en verdad sonaban como disparos. ¿Acaso era posible? Arielle dejó la pica a un lado (lo que normalmente contaba como una infracción mayor).

"¡Los Insurrectos están atacando!" exclamó una voz conocida: TR-28. "Gracias a Dios. ¡Somos libres!"

"Maldito idiota..." fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Vert.

¡Los Insurrectos poseían armas de alto calibre y vehículos de guerra! ¡Esto bien podría ser un ataque de algún pequeño grupo rebelde, pero ahora era muy probable que los vigilantes sonaran la alarma del fin de los tiempos!

Lo siguiente lo vio venir a leguas. La Reploid que los "supervisaba" se vio asustada unos segundos. Luego se dirigió a sus Pantheons con voz autoritaria, y les ordenó abrir fuego contra todos los prisioneros a la vista.

Vert derribó a Arielle—que todavía no captaba lo que estaba sucediendo—poco antes de los primeros disparos.

"¿Qué mierda acaba de suceder?" vociferó Ari, mientras las balas pasaban rozándoles y los gritos de pánico cundían. "¿Por qué nos disparan?"

Vert no respondió. Acostado en el suelo se arrastraba con decisión a... a alguna parte. Arielle lo siguió sin pensárselo mucho. Era difícil pensar en pleno fin del mundo.

"¡Fleur! ¡Fleur!" Vert gritaba a todo pulmón, pero su voz apenas destacaba en aquella cacofonía de gritos y disparos.

"¡Está muerta!" gritó Arielle. "¡Y nosotros también lo estaremos si no nos vamos de aquí!"

Vert seguía sin responderle. Por si fuera poco hizo ademanes de querer levantarse.

"¡Olvídate de ella!" Arielle sujetaba firmemente a Vert por el hombro, para mantenerlo agachado.

"Fleur es mi amiga. No pienso irme sin ella." Vert se liberó y se puso de pie.

La última vez que había visto a Fleur había sido hace cuatro horas. ¿Cómo la había perdido de vista tan fácilmente? ¿Siquiera seguía viva? El miedo le impedía pensar con claridad. Vio cómo la Reploid vigilante corría a donde un vehículo subterráneo de carga yacía en reposo.

"Arielle, ¿crees que puedas...?" No terminó la frase. Su compañera ya no estaba ahí.

"¡Vert!" gritó alguien más.

"Bendita suerte..." murmuró Vert con alivio; era Fleur.

Su amiga estaba a unos metros de distancia. No había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, salvo un Pantheon que, hasta que Fleur gritó por ayuda, no había reparado en ella. Vert sólo tenía unos segundos para actuar.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando milagrosamente las balas que pasaban por delante y por detrás, por arriba y por lo bajo. Se escuchó, pero no se sintió a sí mismo gritar antes de taclear al Pantheon por la espalda.

El Pantheon era un oponente mucho más formidable de lo que esperaba. Sin esfuerzo alguno, se quitó a Vert de encima y lo levantó por los aires mientras le trituraba el cuello. Vert le dio una patada al Pantheon y consiguió soltarse a tiempo. El Pantheon le apuntó con el cañón pero antes de conseguir disparar, Vert le arrojó una roca directo a la cabeza. Vert entonces le dio un puñetazo al Pantheon en el vientre, pero sus nudillos chocaron con una piel dura como el acero. Sin inmutarse, el Pantheon le asestó un golpe a Vert. Fue un golpe de una fuerza brutal.

Vert cayó de bruces y rodó por el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor y el miedo finalmente lo habían conquistado. El Pantheon le apuntaba con su pistola y él batallaba por mover tan sólo un dedo.

Justo antes de que se disparara el cañón, Fleur intervino. Tenía una roca enorme en las manos, y con ella le dio un golpe al Pantheon. La roca voló en pedazos al chocar con el casco del Reploid, y se escuchó un crujido. El Pantheon se tambaleaba. La luz de su único ojo comenzó a parpadear irregularmente.

Pero el Pantheon no había sido derrotado todavía. Apuntó a Fleur con su cañón. Fleur no tenía a dónde esconderse. Vert quería gritar. Quería levantarse. Pero era inútil.

Una vez más el Pantheon recibió un golpe. Arielle se había apropiado de un bastón de acero en algún punto y ahora acudía al rescate. No le dio oportunidad al Pantheon de recuperarse de su aturdimiento antes de asestarle otro golpe aún más fuerte, dirigido a la cabeza. El Pantheon cayó de rodillas, y Arielle siguió golpeándolo. Una docena de golpes después, el Pantheon finalmente se desplomó emitiendo un ruido electrónico que se fue ensordeciendo hasta desaparecer.

Arielle jadeaba, Vert y Fleur también... Se miraron un tiempo sin saber qué decir. Entonces entraron en razón y corrieron hacia el vehículo de carga, aún estacionado. Vert tomó el volante. Dejar atrás a los demás prisioneros para ser masacrados era un pecado imperdonable. Pero Vert ya había tenido suficiente infierno para una vida.

Poco antes de que arrancara el vehículo, escucharon una voz.

"¡Esperen, por favor!"

"¡Vert! ¡Detente!" gritó Ari.

TR-28 no paraba de agradecerles por haberle dejado subir a bordo, mientras se alejaban de la matanza con el vehículo puesto a toda velocidad.

* * *

"¿Por qué creen que esa idiota dio la orden de matarnos a todos? Quiero decir, ¿qué iba a ganar con eso?" preguntó Arielle.

"Mantenernos ocupados mientras ella se fugaba en el vehículo que ahora estamos robando, posiblemente," respondió Vert.

"Bueno, no parece haberle funcionado muy bien," dijo Arielle insinuando una sonrisa. "Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy adolorido, pero no mareado. Confía en mí; jamás me he sentido tan concentrado," respondió Vert, aunque no estaba diciendo completamente la verdad.

"Creo que ella quería unirse a los Insurrectos, tal como nosotros" dijo TR-28. "Por eso ordenó dispararnos. Para que la verdad de su papel en este manicomio nunca saliera a la luz."

"Le quité la vida," dijo Arielle con delicadeza. No sabía si sentirse orgullosa o culpable.

"Todos estamos condenados..." murmuró Fleur, lo único que había dicho en todo el rato que llevaban en el vehículo. A Arielle le dieron ganas de asestarle un golpe.

El Abismo se había vuelto un caos. Con enemigos dentro y fuera, los Pantheons se mostraban hostiles hacia todos, incluyendo a los vigilantes. Los esclavos se sublevaban por su libertad portando rocas, picas, y palas. Vert no detuvo el vehículo por nada y por nadie.

Y entonces un Pantheon de mierda se interpuso en el camino. Vert pisó el acelerador, rezando porque el Pantheon no abriera fuego. El vehículo pasó rozando al Pantheon pero sin atropellarlo.

Entonces el Pantheon comenzó a disparar.

Vert, Arielle, Fleur, y TR-28 se agacharon en los asientos lo más que pudieron, pero no eran ellos el objetivo del Pantheon, sino las ruedas del vehículo. Vert continuó acelerando, empeñado en dejar atrás al Pantheon, pero apenas si podía ver por dónde andaba, y en el angosto corredor en espiral que conducía a la libertad, era poco lo que los separaba de la caída mortal que conducía a lo más profundo del abismo.

"¡Maldita sea!" bramó Vert. Había divisado al frente un escuadrón de Pantheons interponiéndose en el camino. Todos apuntaban sus cañones hacia el vehículo.

Las balas comenzaron a hacer estragos en el blindaje del vehículo. El motor comenzó a despedir humo. Pasaron a toda velocidad, arrollando a varios Pantheons en el proceso, y dejaron atrás al escuadrón una distancia considerable. Pero de pronto, el vehículo comenzó a perder velocidad.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" preguntó Arielle, desesperada.

"¡No es a propósito!" vociferó Vert. Pisaba el acelerador, pero el vehículo continuaba desacelerando. "Creo que... ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué haremos?"

"Denme un segundo," dijo Arielle saltando al suelo desde su asiento, poco antes de que el vehículo se detuviera por completo. "Quizá pueda repararlo."

"No hay tiempo para eso," respondió TR-28, bajando al mismo tiempo que Fleur. "Si nos quedamos aquí, nos matarán."

Vert fue el último en bajar.

"Vert, esto es demasiado para mí," le dijo Fleur. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. "Si van a hacer esto, háganlo sin mí."

"Me salvaste la vida Fleur," respondió Vert sin la afabilidad esperada de una declaración así. "No voy a dejarte atrás."

"Todavía no sé por qué lo hice. No eres más que un criminal. Incluso si conseguimos escapar, ¿qué sigue?"

"¿Qué...? ¿Hace falta preguntar? ¡Vamos a unirnos a los Insurrectos, vamos a matar a X, y vamos a devolverle la paz a este mundo!"

Fleur lo miró con desprecio. Vert le devolvió la mirada.

"¡Miren esto!" Arielle había encontrado un escondite. Una escalera de mano conectaba esa parte del camino espiral con una planta más baja.

"Fleur, no hay tiempo para idioteces, ¡vamos!" le dijo Vert.

Fleur se quedó inmóvil. Vert maldijo y la agarró del brazo. Fleur intentó en vano liberarse, pero Vert era mucho más fuerte y la arrastraba sin problemas.

Ari ya bajaba por las escaleras. Fleur la siguió, obligada por Vert. Vert fue el tercero en bajar, cuando los pasos de los Pantheons se escuchaban ya muy cercanos.

Solo faltaba TR-28. Los Pantheons fueron más rápidos que él. Un disparo le dio a TR-28 en la pierna, y el Reploid cayó de bruces con un grito. Sin embargo, no repararon en Vert, Fleur, y Arielle.

"¿Vert? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos a ayudarlo!" susurró Ari desde abajo, que no podía hacer nada mientras Fleur y Vert no se movieran.

"Si lo hacemos, morimos," respondió Vert con voz queda. "La oscuridad es nuestra única esperanza."

TR-28 gemía de miedo y dolor.

"¡Ayúdenme! ¡No dejen que me lleven!"

"Vert..." Fleur lo miraba con odio profundo. Vert no se inmutó.

El resto solo pudieron imaginarlo por lo que escucharon. Los destellos rojos delataban la presencia de los Pantheons, sus ojos iluminaban la oscuridad como linternas. TR-28 suplicaba clemencia. Los Pantheons se congregaron en torno a él.

Escucharon algo similar a un zumbido. Los Pantheons abrieron fuego. Vert se aferró a los peldaños mientras esperaba, indispuesto a hacer algo.

Los disparos fueron reduciéndose en frecuencia. El último disparo fue diez segundos después del penúltimo. ¿Por qué gastaban tanta munición en un sólo individuo?

Vert no podía seguir escondiéndose. Tenía que subir a investigar.

Lo que encontró arriba lo desconcertó. No acababa de comprender la escena. Todos los Pantheons yacían en el suelo despedazados. Y alzándose rodeada por los restos, una Reploid con una guadaña cuya cuchilla brillaba como una llamarada. Quien sea que fuera esa Reploid, había salvado a TR-28.

Noëlle los recibió con una mirada de desconfianza.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó.

"Iba a hacerte la misma pregun—"

Fleur interrumpió a Vert. En algún momento había subido para reunirse con ellos.

"¿Eres una de los Insurrectos, no? Una terrorista y promotora del genocidio."

"¿Cómo es que...? ¿Quién eres?" Noëlle estaba desconcertada.

"Sólo una prisionera esperando ser ajusticiada. Pero sé todo sobre ustedes. Quieren destruir el sueño de X, y esclavizar a los humanos. ¿Por qué vinieron aquí? ¿Para robar lo que otros han dado sus vidas por conseguir?"

Noëlle estaba genuinamente confundida. Pero su mirada de confusión no tardó en dar lugar a una sonrisa.

"Tranquila, no trabajo con los Insurrectos."

Fleur no se dejó impresionar tan fácilmente.

"¿Crees que eso mejora las cosas? ¡Mira lo que tu grupo y tú han hecho! ¿Cómo vamos a suplir a los humanos de Cristales de Energía con ustedes metiendo las narices donde no los llaman?"

Vert se mantuvo casi indiferente a la discusión. Acudió a ayudar a aquél que había traicionado.

"Vert... me dieron..." dijo TR-28. "No puedo mover la pierna. Esa Reploid me salvó."

"Podemos cargarte, ¿sabes? Luego conseguiremos un vehículo y saldremos de este infierno," respondió Vert, aunque no con convicción.

"Vert," intervino Ari, que ya había subido a reunirse con todos, "¡Vert! ¿No estás oyendo? Nuestra nueva amiga dice que no es de los Insurrectos."

"¿Entonces a qué grupo perteneces?" preguntó Vert a Noëlle.

"Somos un grupo recién formado. No tenemos nombre. Lo que hemos hecho aquí no es un acto de liberación. Necesitamos algo que aquí abunda. Pero podemos hablar de eso mientras caminamos. Hay alguien que me espera en el Sector 16; un prisionero como ustedes. Se llama Colombe."

"¿Acaso bajaste sólo para ayudarnos?"

"Escuché las voces y el vehículo," respondió Noëlle aun sonriendo. "Alguien tenía que investigar, ¿no crees?"

"¡Nosotros también queremos ayudar!" dijo Ari.

"No saben nada de mí o de mis compañeros. Lo que ustedes quieren es salir de este lugar. Descuiden, yo los ayudaré. Síganme. Cuanto antes lleguemos al Sector 16, cuanto antes estaremos seguros."

"Arielle, ayúdame a cargar a TR-28."

"Temía que fueras a pedirme que le diera el tiro de gracia Vert," replicó Ari. TR-28 gimoteó al escuchar eso.

"No celebres todavía," respondió Vert, sombrío. "No sabemos qué clase de problemas puedan presentarse más adelante."

* * *

La escena en el Sector 16 fue una de extraña tranquilidad en medio del caos absoluto. Vert, Arielle, Fleur, TR-28, y Noëlle se encontraron con un grupo de Reploids conglomerados en torno al cadáver de un Pantheon cuyo ojo aún despedía un destello carmesí.

"Mató a TK-15," les dijo un Reploid, sin introducirse; el único que reaccionó a su llegada, "e hirió a otros tres."

Aquél Reploid estaba en terribles condiciones. Su brazo derecho colgaba sin remedio. El resto de su cuerpo también estaba dañado. Posiblemente era un superviviente de algo horrible, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Casi cualquier movimiento resultaba en él haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Esto se pone cada vez peor..." dijo Vert, consternado, al ver el cadáver del Reploid.

El mismo Reploid desconocido retomó la palabra. "Veo que tienen un herido. Déjenlo en el suelo. Aquí estamos a salvo, por ahora."

Vert y Noëlle, que eran los que se habían dado la responsabilidad de cargar con TR-28, hicieron como se les dijo. TR-28 se volteó sobre el costado derecho, pegando el rostro al suelo, temblando; parecía estar en shock. Vert y Ari se arrodillaron junto a TR-28. Pese a que los Reploids no sufrían de desangramiento o heridas infectadas, TR-28 parecía víctima de algo similar.

"Tú y tus amigos han ocasionado todo esto," le espetó Fleur a Noëlle.

"¿Para que querrían los Pantheons perder el tiempo con nosotros mientras los que realmente importan corren peligro allá arriba?" saltó Vert en defensa de Noëlle. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingrata?" añadió.

"¿Ingrata? ¡El Abismo ha entrado en caos! Un Pantheon casi nos mata, y TR-28..."

"¡Suficiente!" dijo Noëlle con voz autoritaria, y Fleur se calló al instante. "Colombe, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?"

Colombe era el mismo Reploid que se les había aproximado cuando llegaron. Se acercó a Noëlle y le tendió un pequeño artefacto; una Unidad de Escape.

"Se lo quité a TK-15. Qué pérdida de tiempo. Yo no seré más que un estorbo para ti. Debí darte mi Unidad de Escape desde el principio," dijo.

"No pienses en eso ahora. ¿Cómo están las cosas en el sector 15?" preguntó Noëlle.

"Los Pantheons han formado un perímetro en ambos extremos," respondió Colombe. "Después del caos que armaste ahí, se encargaron de reunir el doble de tropas para vigilar. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Olvidaste algo ahí?"

"Tenemos a un herido," respondió Noëlle, "y no pensamos dejarlo atrás."

"Puedes olvidarte de caminar hasta la salida. Incluso si consiguieras eliminar a los Pantheons del sector 15, los Reploids Mutos llegarán a Todhana para cuando hayas llegado a la superficie."

"En ese caso, no tenemos otra opción más que tomar el ascensor. Bajé en uno, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pero eso fue entonces. Ahora los Pantheons están vigilando, y los vigilantes también. Tus amigos y tú estarán a merced de quien sea que los vea, y después de que derriben el elevador, serán tragados por el Abismo como muchos otros."

Noëlle se le acercó de pronto y le susurró al oído.

"No intento salvarlo. Ese Reploid ya está muerto, pero quizá aún nos pueda ser de utilidad."

Colombe se apartó de ella, desconcertado.

"Acaso piensas—"

Noëlle le hiso un ademán de que guardara silencio, y lo dejó para reunirse con los demás.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Ari.

"Está demasiado herido para usar las escaleras," respondió Noëlle acerca de TR-28, "y no podemos darnos el lujo de caminar hasta la salida. Debemos llamar un ascensor. Es la única forma en que él podrá salir de aquí."

"¿Qué pasa si detienen el ascensor?" preguntó Ari. "¿O peor aún, lo derriban?"

"Al menos nosotros no estaremos a bordo. El riesgo es demasiado alto para darse el lujo de un elevador," respondió Noëlle. "Subiremos por las escaleras lo más que podamos, y treparemos el resto del camino."

TR-28 soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Creo que fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que saldría de este lugar."

"Nunca debemos perder la esperanza," replicó Noëlle.

"No la he perdido todavía. Maya está a salvo con los Insurrectos. Los Neo Arcadianos son demasiado idiotas y Forest demasiado listo. X caerá. Puedo verlo."

"¿No preferirías ser más que un espectador?" dijo Noëlle.

"No... no veré ni siquiera el fin de este día. Si ven a Maya, díganle lo que sucedió aquí. Que nuestro sufrimiento no quede en el olvido."

"Puedes olvidar, pero no borrar el pasado," dijo Noëlle con voz gentil. Le había agradado más la idea de un señuelo que llamara la atención de los Pantheons. Si TR-28 subía por el elevador, quizá los Pantheons tendrían algo con qué distraerse... al menos por un tiempo. Pero si TR-28 estaba dispuesto a morir con dignidad, no pensaba quitarle ese derecho. "Si veo a Maya, le hablaré de tu sacrificio."

"¿Entonces nos largamos?" preguntó Vert.

"Sí. Quien sea que quede atrás, será dejado atrás."

"No seré yo, eso es seguro," dijo Vert, que también estaba herido, pero no tanto como Colombe. Estaba tan determinado como siempre, pero entre él y la libertad se interponían cientos de peldaños, innumerables tropas de Pantheons, y por si fuera poco, tendría que escalar con pies y manos lo último del trayecto. Vert estaba agotado, y su cabeza daba vueltas. Sin fe, ya era un cadáver.

"Les deseo suerte..." murmuró Colombe con voz melancólica. Regresó con los demás Reploids del sector, ocultos entre las sombras, a esperar otro milagro.

* * *

"¡Zeta, cuidado!"

Si no le hubiera advertido, quizá el cañonazo lo habría dejado inválido. Lo esquivó por centímetros y luego destruyó al Mechaniloid responsable con un disparo certero. Aquél Mechaniloid era también el último. La aeronave gigante de la que emergían decenas de Mechaniloids voladores finalmente se quedó sin reservas. Se mantuvo flotando sobre nosotros, emitiendo un rugido con sus propulsores, pero sin representar amenaza alguna.

"Noëlle está tardando más de lo que esperaba," dije.

"Si esto continúa, bajaré para buscarla. Hemos encontrado muy poca oposición. Eso puede significar dos cosas: el Abismo de Todhana necesita más seguridad, o algo está sucediendo ahí abajo."

"Oh no... Noëlle ¿podrías darte prisa?" dije con preocupación.

Zeta trataba de sonar calmado, pero él también estaba preocupado... era la segunda vez en su vida que se sentía así, y no creía justificado sentirlo por una "desconocida". La sensación le recordaba a la Ciudad Impura. Se acercó a orillas del Abismo, y escuchó atentamente. El viento emergía de las entrañas de la Tierra, frío y húmedo. Escuchaba voces. Decenas, quizá cientos de voces. Pero no sólo voces emergían del Abismo.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" pregunté.

"Disparos..."

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto..."

"Ten fe en Noëlle..." Zeta lo dijo también como recordatorio. Noëlle había salido con vida de la Ciudad Impura. Seguro saldría con vida del Abismo también.

"¡Zeta! ¡Zeta, mira!"

Tan pronto como vio lo que le señalé, Zeta corrió. Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Lo que buscaba estaba casi del otro lado del Abismo, por lo que tuvo que hacer un recorrido a través del perímetro de la fosa, pero cuando finalmente llegó, la ansiedad de la espera dio paso a un inmenso alivio.

"Noëlle, veo que trajiste compañía," dijo Zeta. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien, señor. Pero tenemos un problema."

"Dame un momento." Zeta ayudó a Vert, a Ari, y por último a Fleur a trepar a tierra firme. Vert agradeció el gesto y se acostó de inmediato en la tierra, extenuado. Fleur se sentó; también estaba cansada. Ari estaba en buenas condiciones, pero lucía un tanto fuera de la realidad. Noëlle encontraba la abundancia de luz cegadora e irritante.

"¡Zeta!" Me había percatado de que uno de los ascensores subía rápidamente. Una tropa de Pantheons iba a bordo.

Noëlle le entregó a Zeta la guadaña con apremio. Zeta activó la hoja de plasma y sin decir una palabra, salió al encuentro de los nuevos adversarios.

"No lo entiendo," dijo Ari. "Creí que nos encontraríamos con una tropa de rebeldes, y en cambio... ¿Quién es ese Reploid?"

Los Pantheons abrieron fuego contra Zeta. Zeta se valió de maniobras evasivas para evitar ser tocado. Cuando falló en eludir una bala, yo lo protegí creando un escudo magnético.

"Es Zeta, hermano de Omicron y discípulo del General Phantom," respondió Vert, poniéndose de pie.

Cuando Zeta dio alcance a los Pantheons, la escena se volvió imposible de seguir. Zeta era demasiado rápido. Cada movimiento de su guadaña se llevaba consigo las cabezas de varios Pantheons a la vez.

"Zeta no es cualquier Reploid. Es un Combat Model, diseñado exclusivamente para el combate."

Todo acabo en cuestión de segundos. Al final, solo restos quedaban a los pies de Zeta.

Arielle sonrió y gritó:

"¡Buen trabajo!"

Zeta se veía algo nervioso tras el casco cuando se acercó para reunirse con sus nuevos aliados. Sin contar a Fleur, la decisión fue unánime. Situamos nuestro siguiente objetivo en un cuartel que yacía al Sur de Todhana. El edificio de quince metros de altura lucía pequeño a aquella distancia.

"Ahí es donde se esconde la jefa," dijo Vert, "seguro muerta de miedo."

"¡Es una humana!" gritó Fleur desesperada. "Si se atreven a hacerle algo..."

"Fleur, todos somos Mavericks ahora, incluyéndote a ti," replicó Vert. "Si supieras lo que le hacen a los prisioneros en ese edificio, no serías capaz de abogar por la humana aunque suplicara clemencia."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Vert?" preguntó Ari.

"¿No lo sabías? Cada tantos días, un elevador baja al Abismo a recoger una docena de prisioneros al azar. Cuando eso ocurre, lo único que debes hacer es correr, y no mirar atrás. Los que son capturados salen del Abismo, pero no es ningún premio; es un destino peor que la muerte; un destino peor que morir en el Abismo."

"Noëlle, no sabemos qué pueda ocurrir de aquí en adelante," dijo Zeta. Le ofreció su arma predilecta a la Reploid una vez más. "Prefiero que puedas defenderte."

* * *

Una tropa de Pantheons nos aguardaba a la entrada del Cuartel General. Cada uno tenía sometido un Reploid. Los prisioneros estaban arrodillados, demacrados, y parecían indiferentes a lo que estaba sucediendo. Zeta entendió la escena y se estremeció. Su mayor temor se había hecho realidad. Tenían rehenes.

La humana mencionada por Vert también estaba ahí. Lucía tranquila, lo cual a su vez intranquilizó aún más a Zeta.

"Mayor Zeta, en el nombre del bien, ¡detenga su locura, o mis Pantheons matarán a estos Reploids!"

"Maldita humana..." murmuró Vert, percatándose de la gravedad de la situación.

"Quiere distraernos el suficiente tiempo para que los refuerzos Neo Arcadianos arriben a Todhana," susurró Noëlle.

"¡Les daré diez segundos para que se den la vuelta y se marchen!" continuó la humana. "¡Si no lo hacen, un prisionero morirá, y así sucesivamente hasta que no quede ninguno con vida!"

"Tenemos que salvarlos," dijo Zeta, esforzándose por mantener la calma.

"Diez, nueve, ocho..."

"¡Matemos a la humana antes de que dé la orden!" propuso Vert.

"Siete, seis, cinco..."

"¡Pero necesitamos de esa humana para escapar de aquí!" replicó Ari.

"Cuatro, tres, dos..."

"¡Nos rendimos!" gritó Zeta.

La humana sonrió.

"Lo que me contaron era cierto. Eres más sensato que Samekh."

 _¿Samekh? ¿Quién es Samekh?_ un torbellino de recuerdos vagos y emociones reprimidas golpeó a Zeta. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, ¿pero por qué siempre reaccionaba así cuando alguien lo pronunciaba?

"¿Zeta, estás bien?" pregunté, pero Zeta no dio señales de haberme escuchado.

Pero entonces Noëlle activó la guadaña de Zeta. Sin gritar, sin decir palabra, sin siquiera titubear, corrió hacia los Pantheons. La humana tardó en reaccionar antes de dar la orden.

"¡Abran fuego!"

Los Pantheons dieron el tiro de gracia a los prisioneros, que cayeron muertos al instante. Luego apuntaron a Noëlle, y dispararon nuevamente.

"¡No!" grité, y canalicé mis poderes para crear una barrera entre Noëlle y los Pantheons. Pero no pude hacerlo a tiempo.

Lo que salvó a Noëlle fue la intervención de Zeta. Con su pistola dio dos tiros, derribando a los Pantheons que parecían más próximos a disparar. Los disparos del resto de la tropa fueron bloqueados justo a tiempo por mi barrera. Mientras los Pantheons cargaban sus cañones para volver a disparar, Noëlle les dio alcance y comenzó a despedazarlos con la guadaña, mientras Zeta, disparando, la protegía desde lejos. Uno de los Pantheons tenía una granada, pero Zeta lo derribó antes de que pudiera arrojarla. La granada explotó y diezmó lo poco que quedaba de la tropa de Pantheons. Todo había empezado en un instante, y había acabado igual de rápido.

Todos los Pantheons estaban muertos, los rehenes, también. Pero la humana estaba ilesa; se había arrojado al suelo y milagrosamente no había sido tocada por la explosión.

Noëlle agarró a la humana del brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

"¿Cuál es el código para desbloquear las Unidades de Escape?" preguntó Noëlle, con un tono que nunca la había visto usar. Uno que me hiso sentir escalofríos.

"Dame una sola razón por la que debería decírtelo. Estúpidas máquinas. Lo único que saben hacer es pedir los mismos derechos que los humanos, mientras nosotros sufrimos en un mundo arruinado por la guerra que ustedes desencadenaron en nombre de la libertad. "

"Nunca he interrogado a alguien antes," dijo Noëlle, haciendo caso omiso. "Supongo que sencillamente te causaré tanto dolor como pueda."

"Suficiente, Noëlle," dijo Zeta, con cierto agotamiento. "Yo me haré cargo de la humana. Devuélveme mi arma."

"Como usted diga, señor," por una vez, Noëlle no sonó tan indiferente, pero hiso como Zeta le pidió.

Zeta, ya con la guadaña, avanzó con paso acelerado y al parecer decidido. La humana lo miraba desafiantemente, y detrás de la máscara, Zeta batallaba para sostenerle la mirada.

Pero su voz sonó tan carente de emoción como siempre.

"Vamos a negociar esto. Dame el código y podrás salir de aquí ilesa. Rehúsate, y ningún médico podrá lograr que te muevas por tu cuenta nuevamente."

"¿Y si continúo rehusándome? ¿Vas a matarme? Me estarías haciendo un favor y condenándote a ti mismo. Sólo yo conozco la contraseña. Y si me matas, el secreto se va a la tumba conmigo. No puedes correr de una aeronave. Los Neo Arcadianos te atraparan a ti y a tus compañeros."

"No me atraparán a mí. Sería un contratiempo, tener que dejar a mis nuevos aliados atrás, es verdad, pero estoy acostumbrado a trabajar solo. Si sabes tanto de mí..." Zeta activó su guadaña y la inclinó para que la cuchilla de plasma hiciera contacto con el suelo rocoso, creando un sinnúmero de chispas, "entonces sabrás cuál es mi pasatiempo favorito."

La humana finalmente dio muestras de duda.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó. "¿Por qué desafiar al único héroe que nos queda?"

"Este mundo necesita una leyenda, no un héroe. Dime, ¿confías en X?"

"¿Eres idiota? Por supuesto que confío en X, y en los Cuatro Guardianes. ¿En quién más si no?"

"¿Entonces por qué te niegas a ayudarme? Tus actos traicionan tus palabras, humana."

La humana suspiró, se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo, y luego pronunció, "R3G41." Era la contraseña. "La computadora principal está en el último piso. Espero que los Guardianes los maten sin piedad."

"Noëlle, ve a confirmarlo."

A Noëlle le tomó un tiempo inspeccionar el Cuartel General y alcanzar el piso superior. Mientras esperaban afuera, Zeta se sentía más nervioso que nunca. Miraba ansioso a su alrededor. Si un Reploid Mutos aparecía, todo habría sido en vano. Pero no era eso lo único que le preocupaba. ¿Qué si un Pantheon aún merodeaba en el cuartel? Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que no se le ocurrió darle su arma a Noëlle. Pero cuando pensó en eso, otro tipo de emociones salieron a la luz. Noëlle había sacrificado a los prisioneros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algo que Zeta jamás habría hecho. Se sentía traicionado. Y mientras tanto, aquellos desconocidos, Vert, y Arielle, miraban a la humana como una presa fácil, y sabía bien lo que pasaba por sus mentes. Sangre por sangre.

Fue un alivio ver las puertas frontales del Cuartel General abrirse. Noëlle estaba sana y salva, otra vez. Pero Zeta no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"¡Ha funcionado!" dijo Noëlle, "¡Podemos irnos en cualquier momento!"

"¿Tienen las coordenadas?" preguntó Zeta a los demás. Vert y Arielle respondieron en afirmativo. Pero poco después, sucedió lo que Zeta más temía.

"Parece que los papeles se han invertido," dijo Vert, acercándose a la humana.

"Has sido muy amable con nosotros," dijo también Ari. "¿Qué tal si te devolvemos el favor?"

La humana los miró con sorpresa y luego a Zeta con una mirada que parecía exclamar _"¡mentiste!"._

"Sólo estaba siguiendo... No me dieron elección. ¡Me tenían ahí por la fuerza!" gritó la humana con desesperación.

"Ustedes los humanos necesitan aprender a mentir," replicó Vert con frialdad. "Se les nota al instante."

Ari soltó una risa siniestra.

"¡Basta!" gritó Zeta. "La humana nos dio lo que buscábamos. Dejémosla en paz."

"Debes estar bromeando," dijo Ari, indignada. "¿Después de todo lo que los humanos nos han hecho, todavía les debemos piedad?"

"Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. A veces incluso una tercera," replicó Zeta, con voz temblorosa. Estaba asustado, ¿pero de qué?. Recordé la conversación que tuvimos en Neo Arcadia, y lo entendí. Estaba asustado de convertirse en un Maverick.

"¿Observaste a esos prisioneros, Zeta?" preguntó Vert, con tono más afable. "Ni siquiera les importaba tener un cañón apuntándoles a la nuca. ¡Estaban destrozados por dentro y por fuera! ¿Y sabes quién lo perpetró todo? Por si fuera poco, nuestra amiga humana ahora conoce nuestros rostros."

"Ella le enviará un mensaje a X por nosotros," dijo Zeta. "La guerra es contra él, no contra los humanos."

Justo en ese momento, una luz descendió de los cielos como un rayo, y al hacer contacto con el suelo, se transformó. La luz se disipó y reveló un individuo. Un Reploid con cabeza de perro y cuerpo humanoide, con una armadura acondicionada para lucir como el atuendo de un faraón.

"Gracias a Dios..." susurró la humana.

Era un Reploid Mutos.

"Vámonos, ahora," dijo Zeta, pero activó su guadaña.

"¿Quién es ese Reploid?" pregunté asustada.

El Reploid Mutos respondió por Zeta:

"Me llamo Anubis Necromancess Tercero. Zeta, me han enviado para matarte, pero parece que llegué demasiado tarde. Que así sea. Nadie puede escapar de la muerte para siempre, ni siquiera nosotros los Reploids, y ni siquiera una sombra como tú. Eres un Reploid con mucho potencial, Zeta. ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo en una guerra perdida desde el principio?"

Fleur, Arielle, Noëlle, y Vert activaron sus Unidades de Escape. Desaparecieron de forma similar a como el Reploid Mutos había arribado.

Zeta y Anubis Necromancess se miraron. Entonces Zeta también activó su Unidad de Escape. Hubo un destello. Yo también pude sentir los efectos de la teleportación.

"Porque es lo que él habría hecho," respondió Zeta, antes de que desapareciéramos.


	10. Chapter 10

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? ¿Qué ha hecho Zeta para merecer ser ejecutado?"

"Zeta es un fiel sirviente de X," respondió Phantom. "Pero es aún más fiel a sus aspiraciones; el Escuadrón Zan'ei siendo la principal de sus metas."

"¿Pero por qué matarlo?"

"Porque si no lo haces, él te matará a ti. Zeta envidia tu posición, y te ve como un obstáculo. Él es mejor que tú en el combate, pero tú eres más apto en lo que realmente importa."

"Si tan sólo Zeta se olvidara de su estúpida moralidad..."

"No lo hará. ¿No te das cuenta, Samekh? Para él, Omicron y tú no son más que oportunistas que ponen sus intereses personales por encima de todo."

"¡Eso no es verdad! Y aunque lo fuera, jamás traicionaría a mi hermano."

"Cuando te miras al espejo, piensas en él. Haces todo lo posible por diferenciarte de él. ¿No te gustaría acabar con eso de una vez por todas?"

"Sí… no hay nada que me gustaría más en el mundo. Pero no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos."

"¿Esa es tu respuesta definitiva?"

"Sí… jamás traicionaré a Zeta."

* * *

Si uno se dirigía al norte desde nuestra base, vería muy pronto los edificios ceder a una tupida selva. Le llamábamos a este lugar el Bosque Central, porque la Ciudad de las Sombras la rodeaba como un anillo. La vegetación era densa por lo bajo y por lo alto, pero sólo se necesitaba una ojeada rápida para percatarse de que la maleza, los árboles, y las flores, eran todos artificiales; máquinas que se replicaban a sí mismas.

"Originalmente producían oxígeno y distribuían energía solar que capturaban con sus hojas sintéticas," dijo Noëlle, "pero el virus los corrompió, y ahora no hacen más que erosionar el suelo. Ni siquiera los insectos pueden sobrevivir aquí."

Zeta la escuchaba atentamente, pero no respondió. Se sentía intimidado cada que Noëlle hablaba del pasado casualmente. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Y a dónde se dirigía?

"Siguen siendo fascinantes," comenté, para romper con el silencio. "Ni siquiera Neo Arcadia tenía tantos árboles."

Noëlle asintió, y pese a mi esfuerzo, se volvió a hacer el silencio.

Zeta tenía algo que había guardado mucho tiempo; una cuestión que no dejaba de incomodarlo. Y ahora tenía oportunidad de hablar de eso, pues no había distracciones y el bosque estaba en silencio.

"Noëlle, ¿podemos hablar?"

La misma voz monótona de siempre, incluso preguntando algo como eso. Zeta llevaba mucho tiempo actuando distante. Comenzaba a extrañar al Zeta que se reveló por un tiempo cuando me rescató de Phantom en Neo Arcadia.

"Por supuesto, señor," respondió Noëlle.

"Es acerca de lo que sucedió en Todhana. Esos rehenes, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sé que usted no quería sacrificarlos, pero era imposible ayudarlos. Por eso lo hice. ¿Está furioso conmigo, señor?"

"No," respondió Zeta tratando de sonar franco. Pero era mentira. Sí se sentía molesto, y antes lo estaba todavía más. Pero con el tiempo había llegado a entender las acciones de Noëlle lo suficiente para no discutir con ella. "Si alguien cometió un crimen ahí, fui yo. Nos llevé a una trampa, y fuiste tú quien nos sacó de ella."

"A usted y a Lezza no, señor," replicó Noëlle con sencillez.

Zeta no podía seguir fingiendo.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?" preguntó dolido. "¿Y por qué presiento que ni siquiera te importó?"

"Zeta," intervine, "todos tenemos una máscara de algún tipo con la que ocultamos nuestras emociones. ¿Preferirías que Noëlle se sintiera mal de sus acciones?"

"Señor, ahora tengo una pregunta para usted. Esa humana lo comparó con un tal Samekh cuando aceptó rendirse. ¿Quién es él?"

"No lo sé..." respondió Zeta. "Y no me interesa saberlo."

"¿Con todo el tiempo que trabajó para Phantom, no se enteró de la existencia de una persona llamada así?"

"Yo trabajaba para el Escuadrón Zan'ei, pero no por eso tenía acceso a todos sus documentos clasificados. No era un miembro oficial del grupo, y nunca lo seré," dijo Zeta, de pronto sonando como si estuviera cansado. "Noëlle, te recomiendo que ocupes tu mente con algo más importante."

"¿Qué es lo que le sucede?" preguntó Noëlle extrañada. "Por lo que he visto, juraría que usted está mintiendo cuando dice que no sabe nada de Samekh. Yo sí sé algo de Samekh. Trabajaba para Phantom, igual que usted. La poca información que se tiene de él indica que ascendió rápidamente antes de morir por causas no especificadas. ¿Cómo es que no está familiarizado con esa persona?"

Zeta perdió el control en ese punto. Por un momento estaba segura de que iba a hacer algo precipitado.

"Noëlle, ¿te atreves a preguntar sobre mí, pero no me dices nada sobre ti? Si vuelves a preguntarme acerca de mi pasado, te advierto que..."

"Señor, era sólo curiosidad. No era mi intención—"

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" le espeté a Zeta. "¿Qué si Noëlle no quiere hablar de su pasado? ¿Es eso excusa para que te comportes como un idiota? ¡Puedes quedarte con tu pasado todo lo que quieras, pero no pienso dejar que trates así a Noëlle!"

Zeta protestó con un gruñido. Estaba completamente fuera de sí. Pero por suerte, mis palabras surtieron efecto en él. Después de un tiempo empezó a tranquilizarse.

"Lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho, Noëlle," dijo.

"De haber sabido que las cosas acabarían así…" dijo Noëlle sin alterarse ni un poco.

"Y lo lamento, Lezza. Es sólo que… a veces… cuando recuerdo el pasado… pero... pero no el pasado reciente, sino..."

"¿Hay algo en el pasado de lo que te arrepientes, verdad?" le pregunté.

"No lo sé. Sé que suena extraño, pero es que... he olvidado mi pasado por cierta razón. Bertram se niega a decirme algo al respecto, pero puedo sentir que algo falta. Todos me hablan de Samekh como si debiera conocerlo, pero yo no recuerdo haberme topado jamás con alguien llamado así. Pero cada que escucho su nombre, es como si mi pasado olvidado intentara regresar a mí. Estoy seguro de que Samekh está relacionado a ese pasado en más de una forma."

"Quizá evitar el nombre sólo contribuye a suprimir más tus recuerdos del pasado," aventuré. "¿Por qué no dejas que las memorias acudan a ti en vez de rechazarlas?"

"Porque... tengo miedo de lo que pueda recordar."

Me quedé sin palabras. Realmente no esperaba todo esto.

"Ya hemos explorado suficiente. Volvamos con los demás," dijo Noëlle.

Pero nos quedamos ahí un tiempo más, en silencio, mientras Zeta recuperaba la compostura.

* * *

"¿Fleur? ¿Puedo pasar?"

Del otro lado de la puerta, Fleur respondió:

"Déjame en paz, Vert."

"Has estado tres días encerrada ahí. ¿Algún día planeas salir?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Tu energía debe estarse agotando. ¿Qué tal si… qué tal si sales para recuperarte, eh?"

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. Vert se estaba impacientando.

"¿Qué mierda te sucede? Fleur, si crees que podrás escapar así como así, estás equivocada. Te necesitamos, y si no piensas cooperar con nosotros, tendremos que derribar la puerta. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Crear una escena?"

"¡Vete al infierno, Vert!"

Vert se reclinó en la puerta y suspiró. No sólo Fleur le preocupaba. Ari debía haber vuelto hace una hora, y Zeta no podía ir a buscarla porque estaba con Noëlle y conmigo explorando el Bosque Central. Él tenía el aburrido trabajo de cuidar la base que ahora ocupábamos. Llevábamos sólo cinco días viviendo en la base, y había poco tiempo para acondicionar el edificio cuando había Mechaniloids atacándonos por todos lados.

La Ciudad de las Sombras había sido destruida en las Guerras Maverick en un evento apocalíptico, de modo que los edificios, incluyendo nuestra base, debían de tener por lo menos cien años de antigüedad. Ari teorizaba que nuestro edificio hogar había alojado a alguna persona otrora importante y ahora olvidada. Los Transervidores ya eran usados siglos atrás, y habíamos encontrado muchos en los edificios de la Ciudad de las Sombras, pero el que encontramos en este edificio era el único que estaba en buenas condiciones... salvo por un problema: le faltaba energía para poder llevar a cabo una teleportación exitosa. Mi habilidad de transformar materia en energía era limitada, y no teníamos acceso a un mapa de coordenadas, de modo que en más de un sentido, estábamos atrapados aquí.

Nuestro edificio tenía cinco pisos, con diez dormitorios repartidos de los cuales cinco ya eran ocupados por cada uno de mis compañeros: Zeta y Noëlle ocupaban los del tercer piso, Ari y Fleur ocupaban el cuarto piso, y Vert ocupaba el quinto piso, donde estaba el Transervidor.

Vert sonrió como pocas veces cuando escuchó la puerta principal del edificio abrirse. Acudió al primer piso para vernos. El salón del primer piso era sin duda alguna el lugar más bello del edificio, claramente diseñado para dejar a los invitados maravillados. Tenía un conjunto de balcones que conectaban el segundo piso con el primero a través de varias escalinatas en espiral. En el salón principal estaban los restos de lo que había sido una fuente; poco más que un detalle para los más adinerados. Y un enorme candelabro aún pendía del techo, aunque el tiempo le había arrebatado su brillo.

"Me alegro mucho de verlos," dijo Vert cuando nos dio alcance.

"¿Vert, dónde está Arielle?" preguntó Noëlle.

"Sigue ausente, en el bosque circundante. Esto me da mala espina. Puede que un Mechaniloid la haya encontrado. Este lugar está repleto de peligros."

"Yo iré a buscarla," propuse.

"No," dijo Zeta. "Yo iré."

"No tiene que hacer todo el trabajo usted solo, señor," replicó Noëlle. ¿Por qué no descansa un poco, para variar?"

"No estoy cansado..." preguntó Zeta.

"La verdad... tus movimientos parecen decir lo contrario," dijo Vert.

"Descuiden, yo lo acompañaré," dije con entusiasmo.

"De acuerdo. Con Lezza no me atrevo a discutir..." dijo Zeta.

"Tengan cuidado los dos. Vamos, Noëlle," dijo Vert sonriendo, "te vendrá bien descansar en mi sillón favorito del año del diluvio."

* * *

Así como la Ciudad de las Sombras rodeaba una selva, la ciudad era rodeada por otra selva de dimensiones titánicas. Con tanta maleza, los satélites Neo Arcadianos eran incapaces de cartografiar la superficie. Cada incursión que Zeta hacía al lugar resultaba en nuevos descubrimientos. ¿El más reciente? Un laberinto de cuevas donde encontraron fósiles de Mechaniloids desconocidos.

Yo misma pude atestiguar que Zeta era excelente en el arte del rastreo. Veía huellas en todas partes, y podía darles seguimiento con facilidad. Me sorprendía que avanzara con tanta decisión en una selva así. En realidad, yo ya había perdido noción de hacia dónde era derecha y hacia dónde izquierda.

"En el Escuadrón Zan'ei nos enseñan a ver cosas que la mayoría no pueden percibir. Para aprender a cubrir nuestras huellas, tenemos que aprender a identificar las de los demás. Arielle está cerca. Sólo falta un poco más..."

"¿Deberíamos llamarla?"

"No, como dije, estamos cerca, y no quiero atraer a los Mechaniloids a nosotros."

Y tal como Zeta predijo, Arielle apareció más allá de un montón de enredaderas que actuaban como una cortina que bloqueaba la vista, y además una barrera que Zeta tuvo que cortar con su guadaña.

"¿Arielle? ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?" pregunté. "¿Qué es esa cosa?"

Ari estaba arrodillada frente a una mole de acero cuya forma yo no podía dilucidar. Pero estaba casi segura de que se trataba de algún Mechaniloid.

"Es un Garm," respondió Ari.

"¿Un… qué?" para mí eso se veía como un montón de chatarra.

"Un lobo Mechaniloid," aclaró Zeta. "Posiblemente se quedó sin energía; no le noto heridas o fracturas en ninguna parte."

"Una serpiente robótica y ahora un lobo... ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?" pregunté.

"Quedármelo. Los Garm son excelentes rastreadores, y éste podría incluso ayudar a Zeta en las batallas."

"Pero… debe pesar media tonelada por lo menos," repliqué.

"Y es por eso que me alegro mucho de que Zeta haya venido."

"Podría prestarle un poco de mi energía," sugerí. "De esa forma podrá caminar con nosotros hasta la base."

"Por lo que más quieras, no," replicó Ari. "Si despertara, nos atacaría, y estos Mechaniloids tienen una mordida con una fuerza equivalente a treinta kilonewtons. Vamos a arrastrarlo de vuelta a la base y después lo voy a reprogramar con ayuda de Vert. Y se llamará Rex. El nombre no es negociable."

* * *

Regresamos a la base en el crepúsculo, donde Vert nos esperaba impaciente. Tan pronto como vio al Garm, se quedó boquiabierto, pero dentro de poco su sorpresa dio lugar a curiosidad. Mientras él y Ari examinaban al Garm, Zeta y yo observábamos, pero cuando Noëlle se nos aproximó, Zeta no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

"Señor, estuve vigilando los cielos. No vi ningún Mechaniloid de origen Neo Arcadiano sobrevolando la zona."

"Parece que aún no sospechan de este lugar," respondió Zeta. "Tan pronto como el Transervidor esté listo, vamos a comenzar nuestros ataques."

"Suenas un poco inseguro," comenté.

"Estoy listo para lo que sea. No llegamos aquí para huir de X, sino para despistarlo el tiempo suficiente para atacarlo por la retaguardia."

"Se hará como usted diga," dijo Noëlle. "Si me necesita, estaré en mi cuarto, vigilando."

"¡Espera!" dijo Zeta bruscamente. "Noëlle... Noëlle, tenías razón. He actuado como un cobarde, y eso se hiso evidente en Todhana. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba en juego; sabía que no podía salvar a esos prisioneros de ninguna manera, pero no me atreví a hacerlo. Imagina si no hubieras hecho los que hiciste. Ustedes habrían muerto, pero yo no. ¿Es eso un intercambio justo? ¿Mi honor por las vidas de ustedes?"

"No lo es, pero no tiene caso seguir atormentándose con el pasado. Pero... hacerlo dice mucho de usted, y no creo que sean cosas malas. ¿Eso significa que volverá a considerar colaborar con los Insurrectos?"

"Lo he pensado..."

"Forest... él tiene armamento avanzado y un ejército sólido. X tiene Pantheons, Mechaniloids, a los Reploids Mutos y a los Cuatro Guardianes a su servicio, y por si fuera poco, él tiene más de un siglo de experiencia en el combate y según dicen, potencial ilimitado. Nosotros sólo lo tenemos a usted."

"Los Insurrectos han matado a miles de humanos desde que empezaron sus actividades. Niños, ancianos, personas inocentes... Yo he visto los rostros de sus familiares, y recuerdo detestarme a mí mismo por fallar en detener las tragedias, pero detestaba más a los responsables. Juré que jamás caería tan bajo como ellos, no importando las circunstancias. Quizá la moralidad no sea siempre lo más útil en una guerra, pero ve las cosas desde mi punto de vista por un momento, Noëlle. Yo no estaba consciente de que Neo Arcadia estaba matando Reploids inocentes hasta hace unas semanas, y de no ser por Bertram, quizá habría tardado más en entender la magnitud de la situación. Los humanos son dejados en la ignorancia a propósito, y alimentados con mentiras y propaganda anti-Reploid. Los ataques de los Insurrectos han vuelto a los humanos hostiles con respecto a los Reploids, porque temen otra Guerra Maverick. Pero te aseguro que si les hacemos ver la realidad, van a cambiar de opinión, y entonces, quizás nosotros podamos colaborar con rebeldes humanos. Nuestro historial estará limpio, y no nos hemos convertido en Mavericks todavía, de modo que no tendrán motivos para desconfiar de nosotros. Humanos y Reploids coexistiendo como en el pasado. Nosotros seremos el puente que conectará ambos mundos. Derrotaremos a X, y si es posible, a Forest también. Al menos, eso es lo que yo deseo."

"Me parece un objetivo noble, aunque difícil de alcanzar. Pero, señor, yo lo seguiré hasta el fin del mundo. Mientras no perdamos la fe, no tenemos que temer ni a la Muerte misma."

"Gracias, pero no creo que necesitemos un milagro. Podemos derrotar a Forest si somos inteligentes. La suerte es un arma de doble filo que yo prefiero evitar."

Vert y Ari habían permanecido fuera de la conversación pero no completamente ajenos a ella. Cuando tocaron el tema de los Insurrectos, Vert notó que la expresión de Ari cambió. Sin embargo, continuó examinando al Garm con la misma meticulosidad, buscando partes dañadas. Vert arrancó el chip de memoria que regulaba el comportamiento del Garm. Ari aseguraba que un pequeño cambio en el código bastaría para que el Garm se volviera dócil.

Habiendo satisfecho todas sus dudas con respecto al Garm, Vert y Ari se nos unieron. Vert puso a Zeta al tanto de la otra cosa en la que trabajaba.

"He cambiado la ubicación virtual del Transervidor. De esa forma, si los Neo Arcadianos nos rastrean por el historial de transportes, y anotan las coordenadas en algún artefacto de teleportación, acabarían en medio del océano."

"Perfecto," dijo Zeta. "¿Vert, te importaría decirme en dónde aprendiste tanto?"

"Yo era un policía de la NABI, antes de ser enviado a Todhana. Mi especialidad era el manejo de la información, pero también me entrenaron para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El ejército Zan'ei es como una organización hermana para la NABI. Aprendimos el truco del Transervidor de los Insurrectos, pero ellos se mantienen impredecibles utilizando también otros métodos. Las Unidades de Escape no pueden traspasar el Domo Edén desde afuera, de modo que a veces se infiltran a la ciudad por medio de túneles subterráneos... y son buenos en ocultar esos túneles. Nunca pudimos dar con ninguno. Pero X está consciente de que los Reploids bien informados utilizan esos túneles para escapar de su ciudad antes de ser deportados. Es probable que los túneles se incorporen en uno solo en un punto, y ahí, un vehículo subterráneo lleva a los fugitivos directo ante Forest. Pero una vez en la base de los Insurrectos sólo hay dos opciones: unirte a ellos, o regresar a la ciudad."

"Los Insurrectos además destruyen sus Unidades de Escape tan pronto como se ven acorralados," dijo Zeta. "De esa forma, nosotros no... o mejor dicho, los Neo Arcadianos, no pueden copiar las coordenadas y encontrar la base. Nosotros deberíamos adoptar la misma estrategia."

"Pero si nos interrogan, uno de nosotros podría delatar al resto..." dijo Vert.

"No podemos permitirnos ser capturados. Phantom le enseña a todos sus discípulos a torturar prisioneros para extraer información, y los métodos son efectivos incluso en el más duro de los fanáticos," respondió Zeta.

"Necesitamos un nombre para nuestra organización," dijo Noëlle.

"Oh, por favor no," dijo Ari. "Soy pésima para los nombres, ¿y para qué la molestia?"

"Para que nos distingan de los Insurrectos," dijo Zeta.

"Zeta... necesitaremos de los Insurrectos para sobrevivir," dijo Vert.

"Hay algo que quiero dejar claro," dijo Zeta. "Nuestra organización no tendrá sentido sin un líder, pero ese líder no seré yo."

"¿Qué? Zeta, tú eres el único que puede combatir a las fuerzas de Neo Arcadia. Y tú tuviste la idea de iniciar este movimiento," le dije.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Zeta," dijo Vert. "Sin duda, Zeta es importante, pero intentar derrotar a Neo Arcadia con un Combat Model es como intentar cavar al centro de la Tierra con una pala. Cada uno de nosotros debe tener algo que aportar a este grupo. Yo soy experto en manejar información. Arielle es experta en Mechaniloids y puede reparar casi cualquier aparato mientras tenga los materiales necesarios. Pero Fleur..."

"Maldita sea, ¿qué haremos con ella?" estalló Ari por fin. "¡La muy ingrata piensa que somos unos terroristas!"

"No puede volver a Neo Arcadia," dijo Zeta. "Pero aquí sólo podemos sobrevivir si nos mantenemos juntos. Fleur tendrá que aprender a convivir con nosotros."

"Entonces... ¿ahora nos dedicamos a proponer nombres?" preguntó Vert.

"Las palabras que nadie quería escuchar..." respondí.

Antes de que los demás tuvieran oportunidad de pensar en algo, Noëlle dijo:

"Escuché de un grupo que fue formado en los tiempos antes de la Guerra, incluso antes del nacimiento de X. Se llamaban a sí mismos los Libertadores. Su misión era asesinar a un gobernador que estaba adquiriendo poderes dictatoriales... y lo lograron. El pueblo los detestó por eso y los persiguió, pero su cometido ya estaba hecho. Será lo mismo con nosotros. No importa si morimos o vivimos; lo único que importa es que X muera."

"Entonces ese será nuestro objetivo... matar a X," Zeta se detestó a si mismo por no poder decir esas palabras con convicción. Una parte de él aún estaba con X, aquél Reploid que salvó al mundo incontables veces valiéndose de su increíble aptitud para el combate, que había creado una ciudad donde los humanos podían vivir felizmente, en un mundo que parecía rechazar a toda forma de vida. Recordó un verso que Bertram le había compartido, mientras el anciano le contaba a su creación la forma en que había nacido Neo Arcadia.

"Mi mano fundó la tierra, y mi diestra extendió los cielos."

Neo Arcadia era un paraíso nacido de la mano de X. ¿Era justo arrebatarle algo que él había creado? Si X no hubiese creado Neo Arcadia; no, si X no hubiese existido, los humanos habrían sido exterminados por los Mavericks, y ahora se enfrentaban a una persecución similar, por culpa de los Insurrectos. En la Ciudad de las Sombras, cuatro Reploids discutían el futuro de toda la humanidad, y los humanos, incapaces de abandonar Neo Arcadia, optaban por apoyar al héroe legendario, también un Reploid, que mantenía su único hogar en pie. ¿Alguna vez se le había dado a los humanos una elección?

Pero recordó a TR-11, cómo había dado tanto por ayudar, sólo para ser asesinado. Y recordó a LD-86, tratando de actuar calmada por encima del evidente miedo que sentía. La serpiente la asesinó en un instante. Eran civiles sin entrenamiento que habían sido enviados a una misión suicida por X. Y aquello continuaría, a menos que...

"Debemos derrotar a X, cueste lo que cueste," dijo Zeta.

"¿Hay alguna objeción?" preguntó Noëlle.

Todos los demás negaron con la cabeza, incluso Ari.

"Entonces, de ahora en adelante seremos los Libertadores."

* * *

Aquella noche, Zeta se encontraba impaciente en su cuarto observando por la ventana hacia el horizonte, hacia el Bosque Central. Como Reploid de combate, no necesitaba tanto descanso como los demás, de modo que a menudo se ocupaba por las noches de limpiar la zona circundante de Mechaniloids. Pero ya no podía dedicarse a eso. Los Mechaniloids eran peligrosos, pero no necesariamente malignos. En una invasión, podrían mantener ocupados a los Pantheons un tiempo, o incluso a los Reploids Mutos. Y francamente, no se sentía con ánimos de pelear de todas formas.

Tan solo pensar en un ataque le causaba una terrible sensación de angustia. ¿Habían tapado sus huellas correctamente? ¿Y qué si su escondite era demasiado obvio?

No, no había motivo para asustarse. Había aprendido mucho de Forest y de Phantom.

...

¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Mejoraban su base? ¿Invadían Neo Arcadia? ¿Se dedicaban a recolectar información?

 _El día de ayer no me sentí así... ¿qué es lo que cambió?_

Noëlle.

¿Estaría despierta?

Zeta salió de su cuarto. La puerta electrónica se deslizaba, pero sin energía, era necesario correrla manualmente para pasar. Hacía un chirrido metálico incómodo al ser movida.

El corredor tenía varias puertas y la habitación de Noëlle estaba justo al frente.

Alzó la mano para tocar la puerta, pero instantes antes de hacerlo, dudó. Justo entonces la voz que lo hacía estremecerse resonó del interior del cuarto.

"No, sencillamente las cosas no funcionan así."

Y yo le respondí a Noëlle.

"¿No te gustaría cambiar? ¿Sentir alegría o enojo, como todos los demás?"

"He hablado con algunos científicos. Incluso con el Dr. Bertram. Todos concuerdan en que para arreglar mi problema necesitan borrar mis recuerdos por completo; convertirme en una diferente persona en un mismo cuerpo."

"Quizás... quizás yo pueda hacer algo. Nunca he hecho algo similar, pero todavía no he descubierto la totalidad de mis poderes. Cada día siento que aprendo algo nuevo."

"Te lo agradezco Lezza, pero no olvides que ahora mismo todos necesitan tu ayuda, no sólo yo."

"Entonces, Noëlle, todas esas veces que te hemos visto sonreír, estabas..."

Fue ahí que Zeta se apartó de la puerta. Ya había escuchado suficiente para entender la conversación, y se sentía asustado como pocas veces.

"Noëlle... Si tan sólo supiera cómo ayudarte..."

* * *

Vert pasó tanto cavilando sobre el porvenir de la organización, que casi perdió la noción del tiempo. De algo estaba seguro: ya habían pasado de la medianoche. A esa hora la mayoría de los humanos en Neo Arcadia ya se habían ido a dormir y los Reploids aprovechaban aquel tiempo libre para restaurarse. Vert estaría haciendo eso, de no ser porque tenía un asunto pendiente. Ari lo había invitado a su cuarto horas atrás, y había dado órdenes explícitas de que Vert no viniera antes de la medianoche. Vert abandonó su cuarto decrépito y bajó por las escaleras al cuarto piso para averiguar lo que Ari quería.

"¿Arielle? ¿Puedo pasar?"

La voz de Ari, llena de cansancio, le respondió:

"Adelante."

Vert corrió la puerta metálica. Del otro lado, el cuarto de Ari lucía el más ordenado de todos, y lo que dejaba a todos perplejos era la manera en que se había valido de lo que había encontrado en la ciudad para embellecer el cuarto. Ari había capturado una planta carnívora Mechaniloid del Bosque Central y la había metido en una pecera que en realidad era una vitrina a prueba de balas tomada del museo de historia natural, ubicado al Sur de la base. El Mechaniloid, inactivo cuando fue arrancado de su raíz, había cobrado vida al sentir el agua y por poco mordió a Zeta. Ari casi sufre un accidente transportando un enorme cuadro, pintado con un misterioso pigmento que, después de cien años y haber acumulado una capa de medio centímetro de polvo, no había perdido nada de claridad. Colocada en una de las paredes, la pintura mostraba una escena con una montaña repleta de verde, con edificios altísimos al fondo; una extraña mezcla de naturaleza y civilización que aludía a un mundo pasado mucho más hospitalario.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué haces esto," dijo Vert acerca de todo lo anterior mencionado. "No hay garantía de que estemos aquí mucho tiempo."

"¿Podrías dejar las advertencias innecesarias y escucharme?" replicó Ari con hastío, sentada en una silla de metal bastante oxidada.

"Por lo extraña que has sido el día de hoy, presiento que negarme sería algo de lo que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida."

Ari suspiró y se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla. La curiosidad de Vert aumentaba cada segundo.

"Lo que discutimos hace unas horas, de separarnos de los Insurrectos y conseguir nuestro propio nombre y bla, bla... es justo lo que no quería escuchar," dijo Ari.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Vert muy serio.

"Cuando salimos de Todhana, pensé que en unos días estaríamos con Forest y los Insurrectos, y en cambio, venimos a... venimos al fin del mundo. No lo malinterpretes. Esto es mil veces mejor que el Abismo, ¿pero qué somos? ¿La única esperanza de los Reploids o un montón de cucarachas que se esconden en la oscuridad?"

"Todas las rebeliones empiezan por algo—"

"Vert, sinceramente, no sabemos cuánto tiempo le quede a los Reploids. Y entonces no quedará ningún mundo que salvar porque los jodidos humanos no se atreven a cuestionar a X."

"¿No estás siendo un poco precipitada? Zeta es un Reploid sumamente inteligente. Seguro ahora mismo está planeando la mejor manera de aproximarse a los Insurrectos. Debe haber una manera de que nos ayuden sin que los Neo Arcadianos lo sepan. Zeta y Noëlle nos sacaron del Abismo. Creo que lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos es darles el beneficio de la duda. Arielle, sé que no es fácil, pero lo único que puedes hacer ahora es tranquilizarte."

Y entonces Ari sonrió. No era una sonrisa que denotaba alegría, sino melancolía. Vert estaba confundido.

"Tengo una hermana," dijo Ari. "Mientras nosotros estamos charlando aquí, ella está luchando al lado de los Insurrectos. Vert, no puedo esperar aquí mucho tiempo más. Tengo que asegurarme de que Diane se encuentre bien. La pregunta es, ¿me ayudarás a contactar a los Insurrectos cuando llegue el momento?"

Vert se tapó el rostro con las manos.

"Sí," dijo en voz baja, como si temiera que lo escucharan. "Forest es nuestra única esperanza de salir con vida de esta guerra."


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: Nuevamente otro largo periodo sin actualizaciones, lo lamento de verdad…**

 **Este capítulo acabó siendo más extenso de lo que esperaba, y en los tres meses que me tomó escribir este capítulo, me tomé tiempo para escribir otro opcional para los que les interese, que gira en torno al pasado de Bertram.**

* * *

 _Si tan sólo hubiera visto esa rama a tiempo para no delatar nuestra presencia, ese Mechaniloid habría seguido su camino y yo estaría descansando en la base, lejos de Arielle y su sarcasmo_ , cavilaba Vert, mientras se desplazaba lentamente por la selva, al lado de Ari, en lo que parecía ser la región más tupida jamás encontrada en el Bosque Exterior.

"Deberíamos llamarle la Zona Umbría," propuso Ari, y a Vert le pareció un nombre apropiado.

Cuando cayeron del barranco, huyendo de un Mechaniloid hostil, la caída habría sido mortal, pero el follaje de los árboles artificiales amortiguó su caída. Bajo las ramas y las hojas, yacía el lugar donde ahora estaban: una selva dentro de una selva, donde la luz del sol nunca alcanzaba el suelo.

Vert arriesgó su vida trepando un árbol muerto cuya copa sobrepasaba en altura a la de los árboles artificiales. El peligro tuvo su recompensa: Desde lo alto, pudo detectar una región similar a una línea ondulada, visible porque los árboles no crecían ahí. Estaba claro que se trataba de un arroyo, y lo mejor de todo era que a esa altura podía ver el barranco por el que habían caído, a no mucha distancia, lo que le sirvió como un excelente punto de referencia. El arroyo no estaba muy lejos, y si lo seguían en su trayectoria al este, sería imposible perderse.

"Estamos con suerte… y parece que todo éste tiempo hemos caminado en círculos," dijo Vert, de vuelta con Ari.

"Fascinante. ¿Y si ahora caminamos en un cuadrado?"

"Estamos perdidos en un bosque de cientos de hectáreas, con la posibilidad de ser asesinados brutalmente por Mechaniloids, ¿y crees que tus malas bromas son lo que necesitamos?"

"¿Asesinados? Por favor, salimos del Abismo de Todhana. Esto no es nada."

Era una suerte que no hubieran encontrado Mechaniloids aún, porque la gran cantidad de vainas, ramas, tallos y raíces se juntaban para hacer muy difícil y a veces doloroso dar unos cuantos pasos. Por si fuera poco, la oscuridad era densa, y pese a que los dos tenían visión nocturna integrada a sus ojos, era difícil ver todos los detalles.

Pese a todo, escuchar la voz de su compañera le infundía a Vert cierto valor. Solo, en un lugar así, habría sucumbido al pánico.

"Mi hermana siempre soñó con visitar un bosque artificial," dijo Ari. "Quería ver si las máquinas regidas por código podían competir con las creaciones de la naturaleza. Creo que este lugar demuestra que los humanos ignoran aún muchas cosas."

"Añádelo a la lista. Es la primera vez que mencionas a tu hermana desde aquella noche, pese a que sigues tan decidida a abandonar éste grupo."

"Ella se llama Diane."

"Es un nombre bello. ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Fueron creadas al mismo tiempo?"

"Créeme que te lo diría," Ari soltó una risita, "pero creo que antes me debes unas cuantas respuestas. Es justo que ambos mostremos nuestras cartas con cautela, y yo no pienso hacerlo si no me dices un poco sobre ti."

"¡Pero no me has dicho nada todavía!"

"Es la manera en que funciona el trato. Tómalo o déjalo."

"La curiosidad no me deja en paz, así que lo tomo. ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?"

"En Todhana dijiste estar acostumbrado a meter a criminales a la cárcel, y antier le dijiste a Zeta que trabajabas para la NABI. ¿Eras un policía entonces?"

"Eres más atenta de lo que pensaba... Sí, por muchos años. Luego llegaron las revueltas. Con los Insurrectos en particular haciéndose cada vez más notorios, la gente dejó de encontrar aceptable que un Reploid estuviera a cargo de la protección de la ciudad. La mayoría de los humanos creen que el virus ha vuelto y que los Reploids podrían iniciar una revuelta masiva en cualquier momento. No es fácil decirle a los humanos qué hacer cuando ellos te miran como si les debieras tu eterna servidumbre. Pero no nos despidieron a todos, dado que cuando se trata de enfrentamientos contra insurgentes, X prefiere sacrificar las vidas de Reploids desechables como nosotros, a las de los humanos que tanto lo adoran. Sólo por esa razón, pudimos mantenernos a salvo de la ley Omega. "

"¿La ley Omega? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Acaso nadie lo sabe? Es la ley que le quitó a los Reploids todos sus derechos. ¿Pensabas que el Abismo de Todhana desafiaba la constitución política de Neo Arcadia? X ya se encargó de ese problema. Roland Kárpáti es el hombre responsable de dictar esas leyes y ponerlas en vigencia. Combinado con la ley Omega, que da autoridad a X de hacer lo que desee, Kárpáti ha convertido a Neo Arcadia en una pesadilla."

"¿Ese anciano? Siempre me dio la impresión de ser demasiado pasivo para su bien."

"Él me envió al Abismo y mató a un amigo mío. Desde entonces... las cosas no han sido iguales. X y Kárpáti tienen las respuestas a todas mis preguntas. No hay nada igual de importante para mí como castigarlos por lo que hicieron. Excepto quizá reunirte con tu hermana."

"¿Vaya, vaya, a qué se debe el interés?" preguntó Ari con recelo.

Vert sonrió.

"Te lo diría, pero creo que he dicho suficiente por hoy."

Caminando un tiempo más les bastó para encontrarse con el cuerpo de agua que buscaban. La alegría inicial cambió por confusión, cuando Ari señaló algo entre la maleza que había captado su atención. Lucía como la mano de un Mechaniloid gigante, cercenada y separada del resto de su cuerpo, aún oculto. Ari y Vert se acercaron más, y pudieron apreciar con mejor detalle la mano de aquella máquina olvidada. El cuerpo lo encontraron un poco más adelante.

"¡Este Mechaniloid es enorme!" exclamó Vert. "Nunca había visto nada parecido."

El Mechaniloid era vagamente humanoide, de unos tres metros de altura, y tenía un aspecto extrañamente familiar.

"Yo sí. Una vez estuve en el campo de pruebas de Eudocia, donde desarrollan armas y Mechaniloids. Cierto Mechaniloid aún incompleto lucía justo como éste."

"Arielle... ¿crees que los Neo Arcadianos estén intentando traer de vuelta los Mechaniloids del pasado?"

"Es la única explicación lógica. Esos Mechaniloids que mencioné aún no han sido completados, pero algunos ya operan en algunas zonas de Neo Arcadia."

"¿Ahora mismo? No estaba enterado."

"No te sientas mal por eso. Hasta donde sé, sólo hay cinco a lo sumo en toda la maldita ciudad. Pero X planea poner muchos más en funcionamiento."

"Dios... mira el tamaño de esta bestia. Dudo que incluso Zeta sea capaz de derrotar a uno de estos."

"Tenemos que señalar los árboles y hacer un camino que nos ayude a volver aquí. Si tengo suerte, podré reunir las partes necesarias para reparar a este Mechaniloid y hacer que nos obedezca, igual que Rex."

"¿Estás loca? Esta es una máquina de cientos de años, ¿cómo piensas arreglar algo así?"

"¿Olvidas que los Mechaniloids gigantes de Neo Arcadia fueron fabricados a partir de estos? Si lográramos derribar tan sólo uno de ellos, tendríamos todo lo necesario para la reparación. Y la mayoría están en Eudocia, completamente inactivos e incapaces de defenderse."

"¿Por qué molestarte en una labor tan grande? Me dijiste que te irías tan pronto como tuvieras la oportunidad, con o sin mí."

"Tengo defectos Vert, pero no soy ingrata. Zeta y Noëlle nos sacaron del Abismo, y gracias a eso tengo una ligera probabilidad de reunirme con Diane."

"De modo que los abandonarás, pero no sin antes obsequiarles un Mechaniloid que hará temblar a todos sus enemigos." A Vert le agradaba bastante la idea.

"Y a propósito, me arrepiento de lo que dije. No pienso irme de aquí sin ti."

* * *

"Zeta. ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Se llama meditación," respondió Zeta. Lo había buscado por toda la base y al final lo encontré en el tejado de nuestro edificio, en posición de loto. A esa altura la ciudad lucía muy distinta. Incluso para mí, fue una novedad, porque nunca se me había ocurrido elevarme tanto.

"Debí suponer que dirías eso," repliqué. "¿Cómo puede no suceder nada? ¿Ni siquiera sientes aburrimiento? ¿Algo? ¿No te cansas de ver los mismos edificios destruidos día y noche?"

Zeta no respondió.

"¡Cada que quiero hablar contigo, tienes un asunto pendiente!" protesté. "El día anterior tuviste que entrenar, y el día anterior a ese saliste a explorar."

"Fueron coincidencias. Lamento si te di la idea equivocada."

"¿Entonces eso significa que está bien que hablemos aquí y ahora?"

Una vez más, Zeta no respondió.

"Oye, no necesitas ser así," dije. "Tú y yo somos un equipo."

Zeta agachó la mirada. Ya no miraba el panorama. Quizá ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos.

"No estoy de humor para charlar," dijo en voz baja.

"Oh, ya veo. Entonces me iré con Noëlle... ¡después de que te haya matado a cosquillas!"

"¿Qué? ¡No, aguarda!"

Era muy tarde para Zeta. Con mis poderes podía hacer con él casi lo que se me antojara, y en ese momento, lo hice sentir como si le estuvieran frotando el pie con una docena de plumas.

Zeta resistió como un héroe a las cosquillas, al principio gruñendo y agitándose en un intento de controlarse. Pero no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo antes de sucumbir. Cuando fue demasiado, se echó a reír. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hacerlo.

"De acuerdo, tú ganas," dijo Zeta entre risas. "Déjame en paz."

"¿Qué? ¡Habla bien, no puedo entenderte!"

"¡Me rindo!" dijo mientras su risa se convertía en una carcajada.

Era lastimoso verlo, pero también gracioso, pero cedí a su petición y lo dejé en paz. Zeta dejó de reír casi al instante y recuperó la compostura. Jadeaba, aunque tratándose de un Reploid, posiblemente estaba fingiendo.

"Oye... ¿estás bien?" le pregunté algo desconcertada. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"De hecho sí. ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa habilidad?"

"Aprendí a hacerlo esta mañana."

"Apenas hace unas horas... y pensaba que Phantom era malo. ¿Es normal que aprendas nuevas habilidades?"

"Eso creo. Pero más que aprender, diría que las recuerdo."

"¿Recuerdas algo de tu pasado también? ¿Recuerdas quién te creó?"

"Sólo recuerdo una imagen acompañada de una sensación. Una luz… y la certeza de que ahí yace la felicidad."

"Todos esos Cristales de Energía en la Ciudad Impura eran tuyos. ¿Cómo sabías que vendría alguien a investigar?"

"Cuando desperté de mi sueño estaba en un laboratorio en ruinas. No tenía idea de qué eran los Reploids, los humanos, o los Mechaniloids. Pero el que me despertó definitivamente era un Reploid."

"¿Cómo era ese Reploid?"

"Lo siento, pero no sé cómo describirlo. Bueno... me recordaba un poco a una serpiente, y estaba acompañado por un Mechaniloid muy similar al que te encontraste en la Ciudad Impura."

"Altoloid... Lezza, conozco al Reploid que te despertó. Se llama Hyleg Ourobockle, y es del Escuadrón Zan'ei. Lo acompañé en muchas misiones, y su serpiente Mechaniloid nos ayudaba. Ambos formaban un equipo mortífero. Yo sólo me quedaba mirando mientras despedazaban a sus enemigos..."

"Zeta..."

"Estoy bien. Necesito estarlo. ¿Cómo te separaste de ellos?"

"Bueno, al principio les tuve miedo. El Reploid dijo que estaba ahí en busca de Cristales de Energía, y yo al principio no sabía qué eran, pero él me enseñó uno que guardaba en la boca de su serpiente mascota. Pero me parecían demasiado intimidantes, de modo que cuando bajaron la guardia, escapé. Luego pasé semanas vagando sin encontrar a nadie. Una vez que vi las condiciones del mundo en el que estaba, comencé a ansiar compañía, de modo que usé mis habilidades para transmutar Cristales de Energía, sabiendo que eso llamaría su atención."

"Y después nos encontramos por azares del destino."

"¿Mejor coincidencia del universo, verdad?"

"Sin ti habría muerto," respondió Zeta sin mucho entusiasmo. Pronto comprendí por qué.

"Todavía te acuerdas de esos dos verdad?"

"Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí con nosotros."

"Lo lamento... Quizá no debí hacer lo que hice."

Nunca había tomado a Zeta a consideración. Hasta ahora había pensado que había hecho bien, y Zeta había cometido el error, y quizá era la verdad objetiva. Pero en ese entonces él sólo era un medio para un fin. Ahora todo era diferente.

Zeta se quedó callado un tiempo. Creo que estaba pensando en qué responder. Al final me dijo esto:

"Está bien que sientas lástima, pero recuerda que gracias a ti, ahora tenemos una oportunidad de salvar el mundo."

"Tienes razón, soy la mejor," le respondí casi de inmediato, con tono casual.

Zeta rio animadamente, pero momentos después algo pareció turbarlo.

"Soy un idiota," dijo. "Todo este tiempo he estado huyendo de lo que es realmente importante."

"Oye, oye, huir no te hace un idiota. ¿A qué te refieres con 'lo que es realmente importante?' "

"Fleur aún no ha salido de su encierro. La hemos estado ignorando por días y nos necesita."

"Vert no la ha ignorado, pero Fleur se niega a abrirle la puerta."

"Todos los demás la hemos ignorado. Tengo que cambiar eso."

"No es algo que debas hacer solo. Yo te acompañaré."

Zeta aún no me decía el motivo de tantos días de aislamiento, pero para ese entonces ya no me importaba tanto saberlo.

Zeta bajó por el camino largo y yo me reuní con él a las puertas de la habitación de Fleur. Zeta titubeó un poco antes de hablar.

"¡Fleur!"

No hubo respuesta.

"Fleur, dime que sigues ahí..." dije con preocupación.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Fleur. "¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?"

"Queremos hablar," respondió Zeta, "pero primero necesitamos que nos abras la puerta. Necesitamos poder mirarte a los ojos."

"¿Sigues ocultando tu rostro con ese casco, no?" preguntó Fleur. "Tu compañera es un Ciber-elfo... ella podría entrar si quisiera."

"¿Me estás dando permiso de hacerlo?" pregunté. "¿Por qué no nos dejas entrar a los dos?"

"Tu compañero no es quien dice ser."

Zeta se alteró visiblemente por ese comentario.

"Zeta, creo que no tenemos opción," le dije.

"¿Podrás hacerte cargo?"

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo."

"¡Fleur!" dijo Zeta con voz fuerte. "Lezza hablará contigo."

Ya del otro lado de la puerta, encontré el cuarto de Fleur tal como estaba cuando llegamos. No podía creer que ella hubiera estado viviendo tantos días en un lugar así de macabro, sola con sus pensamientos. Por qué habría alguien de querer eso para sí mismo era algo que escapaba mi comprensión. Fleur se asomaba por la ventana, pero cuando entré, rápidamente se volteó a mirarme. Parecía tranquila, cosa que me desconcertó un poco.

"Fleur..."

"Lo lamento. No era mi intención que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto."

"No te disculpes. Sólo queremos hablar contigo."

"Yo quiero hablar contigo también, pero te cedo el honor de comenzar."

"Sí... lo que pasa es que... todos están preocupados por ti. Si no sales de aquí, tu energía se agotará y morirás."

"... ¿Y entonces no podré ser de utilidad para ustedes?"

"No se trata de utilizarte. Se trata de que ustedes los Reploids se ayuden mutuamente, porque los humanos no van a hacer nada por ustedes."

"Hablas como un Maverick. ¿Pase lo que pase, todo es culpa de los humanos, no? ¿Te ha contado tu amigo lo que hicieron los Reploids cien años atrás? ¿Sabes quiénes son responsables de que el mundo haya muerto?"

"No... pero lo sospechaba. Pero eso no hará que me dé por vencida con ustedes. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad."

"Si Neo Arcadia cae, los humanos van a morir. ¿Cómo es eso una mejor opción?"

"Zeta tiene un plan..."

"¿En verdad crees que alguien como él podrá ser mejor líder que X?"

"No lo sé..." respondí con sinceridad. "¿Es X realmente tan malo como él cree?"

"X es la razón de que estemos vivos todavía. Él construyó Neo Arcadia, y creó a los Cuatro Guardianes para que purificaran el planeta y lo volvieran a hacer habitable, algo que todavía están lejos de lograr."

"¿Qué hay de los Reploids?"

"Ellos son libres en Neo Arcadia. Si acaso los Reploids somos odiados por algunos humanos, eso se lo debemos a los Insurrectos, y a Reploids como tu líder."

"Zeta no es mi líder," repliqué." Ni siquiera creo que le interese ser líder. Pero estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no piensa castigar a X. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Con qué pretexto decidieron enviarte a una prisión subterránea?"

"Lo que pasa es que yo... ya no era de utilidad para ellos. Desde que él murió... no puedo dejar de pensar en volver a verlo..."

Hubo un breve silencio.

"Fleur, no entiendo de qué me hablas."

"¿Cómo te llamas? Eres el primer Ciber elfo con el que hablo."

"Eh... me llamo Lezza."

"Bueno, Lezza, lo creas o no, he estado investigando mucho sobre ustedes. Sé que ustedes controlan un lugar conocido como el Ciber-espacio. ¿Alguna vez te has encontrado con un fantasma en ese lugar?"

"No. El que controle el Ciber-espacio no significa que pueda entrar a él: pero creo que si hubiera alguien escondido en el Ciber-espacio, podría sentirlo. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?"

"Escuché rumores de que cuando alguien muere, su alma es transferida al Ciber-espacio. Es todo lo que diré."

"¿Quién te contó eso? Suena como un montón de locuras."

"Si salgo de aquí, ¿qué crees que sucederá?"

"No lo sé. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?"

"¿Eso importa? ¡No queda nada! Sólo matar o esperar a morir..."

"¿Qué tal si estás equivocada? No nos debes nada, de modo que si quieres puedes ir a... a dar un paseo por el bosque. Créeme, es divertido. Excepto cuando aparecen los Mechaniloids... quizá sea buena idea preguntarle a Zeta primero—"

"No. Si soy una carga, déjenme ir... porque nunca seré más que eso para ustedes, te lo aseguro."

Y con esa sombría declaración, Fleur decidió darnos una oportunidad.

* * *

Mientras yo hablaba con Fleur, Zeta se reunió con Noëlle en el primer piso.

"Señor, ahí está," dijo Noëlle. "No debería ausentarse de esa forma. ¿Ha hecho algún plan de acción?"

Zeta negó con la cabeza, incómodo.

"Noëlle... lo hemos hablado. Arielle, Vert, y yo creemos que tú deberías ser la líder de los Libertadores."

"¿Acaso eso me convierte en el único cerebro del grupo?"

"No. Escucha, cuando digo que estoy analizando la situación, lo digo en serio, pero hay demasiadas posibilidades, y además, no quiero verme en una situación en la que tenga que abandonar a nadie. Si me dieras permiso de luchar por mi cuenta..."

"Si eso lo hará actuar, entonces creo que el peligro incrementado valdrá la pena."

"¿Tienes un plan?"

"Lo he estado pensando, y he decidido que debemos comenzar por adquirir tantos Cristales de Energía como sea posible. Lezza no tiene la energía para transmutar cristales con suficiente rapidez, de modo que tenemos que buscar otra fuente. Los Reploids en el Área R necesitan de los cristales para sobornar a los humanos y los Insurrectos sólo están dispuestos a dárselos por un precio.

"Es una buena idea," dijo Zeta mostrando un ápice de entusiasmo. "Y de esa forma podemos perjudicar también a los Insurrectos."

"Necesitamos un grupo rebelde dentro de Neo Arcadia; alguien que no nos vaya a traicionar por los Insurrectos; alguien que comparta el odio de usted por ellos, pero no simpatice con X... esa clase de Reploids serán nuestros futuros aliados. Pero no podemos ganarnos el apoyo de la gente donando Cristales de Energía únicamente. También debemos demostrarles que somos capaces de desafiar al régimen. Señor, usted será el emblema de nuestras operaciones militares. Si los refugiados de Neo Arcadia se enteran de que está del lado de la libertad, eso les dará más confianza que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo."

"Entendido. Pero si los refugiados necesitan un héroe, yo no podré llenar ese hueco. "

"Mantengamos nuestra base como nuestro secreto mejor guardado; si pudiera, evitaría enviar a Vert y Arielle a misiones. Si los atrapan y los interrogan, volveremos a ser fugitivos y eso nos atrasaría considerablemente. Vert hiso todo lo posible por sacar a Fleur del Abismo sólo porque era su amiga, y eso podría ser una debilidad en el campo de batalla. Estaré más tranquila teniéndolo en la base. Arielle por otro lado no le teme a nada, pero al menos es más digna de confianza que Vert. Pero… sin armas de fuego no podremos apoyarlo, señor. Sólo seríamos una carga para usted. Acepto cualquier sugerencia acerca de cómo adquirir armamento."

"Conozco lugares... eso no debería ser problema."

Noëlle no ignoraba el comportamiento extraño de Zeta.

"Señor, ¿sucede algo?"

"Quería hacerte una pregunta."

"¿Sí?"

Zeta vaciló unos segundos.

"¿Qué tanto sabes de mi pasado?"

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Noëlle extrañada.

"Cuando estábamos en la Ciudad Impura, dijiste que yo todavía tenía que redimirme. Y a veces, por la forma en que me..." Zeta suspendió la frase en el último momento.

 _La forma en que me miras, como si fuera un asesino._

"Ya veo. Señor, usted contribuyó a la captura de muchos rebeldes, incluyendo pacifistas, sabiendo que no se les trataría humanamente. ¿Cree que yo no lo habría descubierto, únicamente porque los medios lo pintaban a usted como un caballero de armadura reluciente?"

A Zeta realmente le lastimó la apatía con que Noëlle dijo eso, y no pudo ocultar el enfado al responderle:

"¿Y qué eres tú, Noëlle? Estabas ansiosa por sacrificar tu vida en la Ciudad Impura. ¿Vas a decirme que has pagado todas tus deudas? ¿O quizá sólo querías huir de las miradas de aquellos que lastimaste?"

La reacción de Noëlle le sorprendió. La Reploid dejó de mirarlo y guardó silencio, y así se percató de que la había dejado sin palabras. Zeta no sintió satisfacción ni culpa.

"Quizá debería conformarme con obedecer tus órdenes..." dijo. "¿Qué se yo sobre el bien y el mal?"

"Usted no es sólo un arma para ganar una guerra. No a mis ojos."

Zeta la ignoró, pero su moral había terminado de resquebrajarse con eso último. Una brisa gélida entró por las ventanas mientras el día cedía lugar para el ocaso.

Cuando Fleur y yo bajamos, la escena nos dejó algo desconcertadas, pero no tanto como pareció sorprenderle a Zeta ver a Fleur conmigo. Zeta agradeció la oportunidad de apartarse de Noëlle y fue a vernos.

"No se acerque tanto..." protestó Fleur.

"Fleur, es un gusto tenerte de vuelta con nosotros," dijo Zeta, obediente.

"No comparto ese sentimiento con usted," respondió Fleur, intimidada por la voz distorsionada. "Pero supongo que aun así le debo las gracias."

"No necesariamente," replicó Zeta. "Tú no nos debes nada."

"¿Entonces por qué hacen tanto por mí? Saben que yo nunca seré como ustedes."

"Te hemos dejado abandonada por un buen tiempo, a excepción de Vert," replicó Zeta con sinceridad y un dejo de culpa.

"¿Dónde está él?" preguntó Fleur, de pronto preocupada.

Zeta se quedó sin respuesta. No habíamos escuchado de Vert y Arielle desde que habían ido al Bosque Exterior, y estaban tardando más de lo normal.

Pero en una enorme coincidencia, escuchamos la voz de Ari en la distancia anunciar a todo pulmón y con tono triunfal:

"¡Zeta, tenemos buenas noticias!"

Ari y Vert habían regresado. De inmediato nos compartieron su experiencia en la Zona Umbría y su descubrimiento. La idea de tener un Golem como aliado no sólo entusiasmó a Zeta, sino también a Noëlle. ¿Pero cómo despertaríamos a aquél coloso de más de cien años?

"El Campo de Pruebas de Eudocia..." dijo Ari de inmediato. "Ahí experimentan con Mechaniloids. Posiblemente tengan varios Golems, pero incompletos e inofensivos. Y también tienen armas experimentales. Podríamos robar unas cuantas y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro."

"Pero eso significa que Zeta no podrá ir solo," dijo Noëlle. "Así es mejor; cubrirán más terreno en menos tiempo. Si encuentran un transceptor, adquiéranlo. Necesitamos mejores formas de comunicarnos a distancia."

"Yo también iré. Me vendrá bien un cambio de rutina," dijo Vert.

Noëlle quiso protestar, pero aún no se sentía con el grado de autoridad para negarle a Vert el honor.

"¿Están bromeando?" dijo Fleur. "¿Armas? ¿Para iniciar otra guerra? ¿No creen que eso es lo último que necesitamos?"

"Fleur, en el fondo, sabes que no hay otra opción," dijo Vert.

Fleur miró a Zeta con desprecio.

"Eres un asesino, no muy distinto a los Insurrectos."

Y luego se marchó. Zeta se vio un tanto alterado e inseguro de qué hacer.

"Bueno, ahí va otra vez," dijo Ari restándole importancia al asunto. "¿Zeta? Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo."

"Eso me deja a mí la tarea de defender este lugar de los Mechaniloids," dijo Noëlle.

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" pregunté.

"Quiero que te quedes con Fleur," dijo Zeta. "Y si Neo Arcadia ataca—"

"No," le interrumpió Noëlle, "van a un lugar desconocido y necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan. Irás con ellos, Lezza."

Zeta estuvo a punto de protestar. Pero al fin y al cabo, le había dejado el liderazgo a Noëlle y debía seguir sus órdenes.

"Entonces... vamos al Campo de Pruebas de Eudocia," dijo.

* * *

A diferencia de Todhana, Eudocia estaba bajo la cobertura del Domo Edén. Mientras Todhana era desierto y vacío de vida, Eudocia parecía un bonito parque para pasar el fin de semana. Antes de que pudiera maravillarme adecuadamente de la belleza del paisaje, Zeta nos ordenó seguirlo. Estábamos al pie de una colina y él nos guio hasta arriba. Ahí pudimos contemplar el panorama con detalle.

Zeta me había informado previamente que nos dirigíamos a una zona lejos de los edificios, pero aún podíamos verlos a lo lejos. Nosotros nos encontrábamos en las regiones al Sur de Neo Arcadia. Mirando en esa misma dirección, podía verse el Domo Edén como una pared delgada y transparente, y más allá, los paisajes desiertos. A nuestra derecha, se veía un gran lago y más allá, los rascacielos.

"Ese es el lago Belenus," me dijo Vert, "uno de los primeros lagos artificiales de Neo Arcadia. Leviathan supervisó su construcción, hace ya casi cincuenta años."

"¿Acaso el lago complementa en algo al campo de pruebas?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Ari con una breve risotada. "Pero es bueno conocer un poco de historia, ¿no, Vert?"

Zeta se mostraba indiferente. Bajando la colina, marchamos por el pastizal unos dos kilómetros. Nuestro objetivo era el edificio solitario que se alzaba al Noroeste. Era el lugar conocido como el Campo de Pruebas de Eudocia. Mucho antes de llegar a él, ya había una barrera de rayos láser impidiéndonos el paso.

"Parece que necesitarán mi ayuda," dije, alegre de poder ayudar.

Luego de que yo desactivara uno de los dispositivos que emitían rayos, Zeta, Ari, y Vert se arrastraron para pasar.

Eso fue pan comido comparado a lo que nos esperaba más adelante. Aún teníamos un obstáculo: un campo abierto de varias hectáreas de ancho, donde patrullaban Pantheons de todas las clases. Zeta nos abrió el camino con su guadaña, eliminando a unos cuantos Pantheons pero procurando no alertar los otros. Cuando un grupo de Mechaniloids voladores hicieron acto de aparición, tuvimos que pegarnos al suelo para no ser vistos. Cuando nos pasaron de largo, corrimos el resto del camino hasta llegar al edificio central. De cerca el edifico imponía más meramente por su altura. Pero todavía quedaba el problema de entrar.

Rodeando, tuvimos a la vista detalles que antes estaban ocultos. Nos encontramos algo sumamente interesante:

"Un elevador," dijo Ari, como si no fuera obvio. "Dice que conduce al hangar. Quizá ahí encontraremos a los Golems."

"Necesito que ubiquen la fábrica de armas," dijo Zeta. "Deberían estar en el edificio principal. ¿Pueden hacerlo?"

Con eso daba a entender que quería ir solo al hangar, pero aún no entendía por qué.

"¿Cómo vamos a eludir a los guardias?" preguntó Vert.

"Voy a atraerlos," respondió Zeta. "Cuando escuchen las alarmas sonar, intenten entrar por cualquier medio posible. Lezza, seguro tu podrás hacer de eso algo especialmente sencillo."

Zeta tenía razón, pero no era lo que yo quería saber.

"¿Qué si algo te sucede?" pregunté. "No puedo dejarte solo."

"Ustedes podrán sacarme del apuro después," respondió Zeta. "Y luego volveremos a la base juntos. Sanos y salvos.

Sonaba más como una plegaria que una afirmación. Zeta no se largó hasta que tuvo mi consentimiento, y yo se lo di cuando me percaté de que no pensaba aceptar un 'no' como respuesta. Tomó el elevador y lo perdimos de vista rápidamente.

Momentos después empezarían a sonar las alarmas por lo amplio y ancho del campo.

El elevador estuvo bajando por un minuto entero, y tan pronto como tocó suelo, una cámara procedió a escanear al recién llegado.

La cámara activó la alarma cuando detectó a Zeta, y la alarma a su vez activó a los Pantheons. Los breves instantes de silencio en el hangar no le permitieron imaginar la gran cantidad de Pantheons al acecho. Eran decenas y estaban por todos lados.

Zeta tuvo que llevar su cuerpo al límite para no sucumbir ante las hordas de Pantheons, esquivando, cortando, corriendo, saltando y volviendo a cortar. Cuando el tiroteo terminó, los cadáveres de los Pantheons estaban desperdigados por todos lados y Zeta tenía varias heridas y su armadura tenía decenas de grietas causadas principalmente por los disparos de los Hunters.

Fue entonces que Zeta escuchó algo. Un golpe seco y débil contra una superficie de madera. Había una puerta poco llamativa cerca de ahí, y del otro lado de ella, encontró una pequeña oficina vacía con computadoras y escritorios. El sonido sólo podía provenir de ahí. Zeta activó su guadaña con parsimonia y buscó sin dejar un rincón descuidado, listo para atacar tan pronto como viera la mínima señal de amenaza. Fue afortunado que aquello que se escondía revelara su posición por anticipado.

"¡No me hagas daño! ¡Por favor!"

Era un Reploid de aspecto masculino.

Zeta desactivó su guadaña al instante. Aquél gesto pareció darle al Reploid cierta confianza. Se había estado escondiendo bajo una mesa no muy lejos de Zeta. Cuando el Reploid se levantó, miró fijamente a Zeta como si confiara plenamente en él.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Zeta.

"No hay nadie más. Esta oficina ha estado en remodelación por casi dos semanas."

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Soy... soy un miembro de los Insurrectos."

El Reploid se llamaba C-3. Por el nombre, Zeta pudo deducir que era un Reploid particularmente antiguo.

"Y tú eres Zeta, ¿correcto? Todos en Neo Arcadia están hablando de ti. ¿Acaso... acaso vas a rescatarme?"

"No vine aquí por eso, y ayudar a un Insurrecto no sería la primera cosa que me vendría a la mente. Si trabajas en este lugar, entonces podrás ayudarme a ubicar a los Golems. ¿Correcto?"

"Desde luego, sí. Es por eso que estoy aquí... pero no esperes que te ayude contra los Pantheons."

Zeta lo siguió aún sintiendo desconfianza. Si los Insurrectos también buscaban algo en Eudocia, sería preferible que aquello se mantuviera oculto, pero C-3 podía ser una ayuda valiosa. Traicionarlo, después de que le había prestado su ayuda, le parecía casi tan vil como dejarlo regresar a los Insurrectos sano y salvo.

Aún con esas dudas, cuando el peligro llegaba Zeta protegía a C-3 fieramente.

Resultaba sorprendente y a la vez abrumadora la cantidad de vehículos en las diferentes secciones del hangar. Las aeronaves se encontraban después de los vehículos de combate, y los Golems, después de las aeronaves.

 _Arielle tenía razón..._

Los Golems carecían algo esencial: piernas para moverse. El Golem ancestral que Ari había encontrado las tenía. Zeta sabía que a raíz de los ataques rebeldes, un pequeño número de Golems habían sido puestos en funcionamiento, aún incompletos. El que atacó a Phantom en el puente se movía con propulsores en lugar de piernas.

"¿Y qué es lo que está buscando, señor?"

Zeta no respondió. De hecho, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a C-3 desde que solicitó su cooperación. Trepó al hombro de uno de los Golems de un salto.

Su cuchilla tardó en fundir la armadura metálica del Golem. Abriéndole el pecho y arrancando los circuitos con las manos, encontró una esfera resplandeciente color turquesa, del tamaño de una bola de billar, que Zeta conservó. Hiso lo mismo con los otros, pero sólo para dañarlos lo más posible y alentar su desarrollo.

"Señor, si no le importa... quisiera que me acompañara a la planta inferior. Ahí se encuentra lo que busco."

"No sabía que este lugar tenía dos pisos."

"El segundo fue construido recientemente. Hay un elevador más adelante... un poco escondido. Bueno, entonces..."

Zeta accedió a prolongar su estancia por C-3, pero lo que yacía más abajo lo dejó sin palabras.

El hangar inferior era del mismo tamaño, pero no tenía vehículos de ningún tipo.

En cambio, lo que parecía un colosal Mechaniloid humanoide, de varias veces el tamaño de los ya masivos Golems, yacía erguido e inmóvil como un vigilante dormido.

Zeta se puso nervioso con sólo observarlo. El Mechaniloid tenía brazos gruesos como troncos de árbol y era probable que bastara un puñetazo para derribar un edificio.

"Le llaman Carnage Force 0. Al igual que el Golem, fue creado por ingeniería inversa," dijo C-3.

Zeta sólo había dado dos pasos fuera del elevador cuando lo escuchó volver a activarse. C-3 seguía a bordo. El Reploid miró a Zeta con una sonrisa burlona, mientras el elevador ascendía.

"Zeta, puedes irte despidiendo de este mundo."

Acto seguido, el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Zeta vio que el Carnage Force 0 había cobrado vida. Se liberó de las ataduras en sus brazos con pura fuerza bruta, y se activaron unos propulsores bajo sus pies que lo despegaron del suelo con un ruido ensordecedor.

Zeta jamás se había enfrentado a un adversario de ese tamaño. Si bien estaba dispuesto a pelear, en ningún momento pensó que sobreviviría.

El Mechaniloid se acercó flotando a una velocidad vertiginosa. De su espalda se dispararon unos cohetes que descendieron después de trazar un arco. Antes de que tocaran el suelo, Zeta disparó a las ojivas. Sorprendido de su propia precisión, logró atinarle a dos, detonándolos prematuramente a considerable distancia, dejando sólo uno que se detonó antes de chocar contra la pared que daba al elevador, ocasionando una explosión enorme que alcanzó parcialmente a Zeta, dañando su armadura y aventándolo por los aires.

La caída fue atroz, pero su armadura absorbió la mayoría del daño, de modo que Zeta se levantó y se preparó para el siguiente ataque. Se percató de que la explosión había despedazado las puertas del elevador.

Zeta se adentró y se ocultó en el pequeño foso más abajo en el que se encontraban las poleas que operaban el elevador. Segundos después, el Mechaniloid trató de aplastar a Zeta de un puñetazo, pero robusto cuerpo no le dio el alcance suficiente, y en cambio el golpe fue varios metros encima de Zeta. El golpe ocasionó un temblor y el elevador estacionado varios metros arriba se precipitó a gran velocidad. Quizá habría aplastado a Zeta de no haber chocado primero con la mano del Mechaniloid.

 _Es ahora o nunca..._

Trepó y por poco llegó al primer nivel. Si bien una pared mantenía a Zeta oculto del Mechaniloid, el Carnage Force 0 parecía tener una ligera idea de dónde se encontraba su objetivo. El Mechaniloid dio un puñetazo con su mano izquierda y sólo erró por centímetros. El temblor del golpe hiso a Zeta perder el balance y caer. El Mechaniloid capturó a Zeta con la mano, pero Zeta hiso una serie de cortes que resultaron en los dedos del Mechaniloid siendo cercenados. El Mechaniloid trajo de vuelta su mano. Cuando estuvo a la distancia adecuada, Zeta saltó al torso del Mechaniloid y desde ahí atacó con su guadaña a diversos puntos. Confundido, el Mechaniloid se dio un golpe a sí mismo tratando de golpear a Zeta. Zeta no tuvo problemas evadiéndolo de un salto, pero la caída fue tan larga que resultó dolorosa. Para ese punto, el Mechaniloid había perdido todo instinto de agresividad y ahora sólo luchaba por mantenerse en balance con los propulsores que lo mantenían a flote. Zeta se alejó tan rápido como pudo. Pero cuando se atrevió a darse la vuelta, y vio que el Mechaniloid amenazaba con recuperar la compostura. Zeta disparó a los propulsores que sostenían al Carnage Force 0 y eso acabó de desestabilizarlo. El Mechaniloid colapsó. Zeta cerró los ojos y dedicó un tiempo a saborear su victoria. El ruido ensordecedor de la destrucción pasó desapercibido para él, y cuando abrió los ojos, el Mechaniloid estaba derrumbado, ocupando una buena parte del hangar, que ahora lucía caótico, con escombros regados y polvo descendiendo en una lluvia apenas visible. Zeta no podía esperar para ver la luz del Sol otra vez.

Zeta se alegró de vernos sanos y salvos en las afueras, pero se puso tenso cuando se percató de que teníamos a alguien más con nosotros: C-3. Ari lo capturó mientras intentaba alertar a los Neo Arcadianos de nuestra presencia, y Vert, aprovechando la condición del nuevo prisionero como Reploid, ni siquiera titubeó en dispararle a las piernas, inmovilizándolo. Zeta no lucía demasiado complacido, la verdad. Vert y Ari tenían armas y municiones, y Zeta tenía la orbe del Golem. Tenían todo lo que querían, pero una vez más debían decidir qué hacer con un prisionero.

"Es hora de irse," dijo Zeta. "Dejemos al prisionero en paz."

Ari le susurró a Vert:

"Te lo dije."

"Zeta... debo protestar," dijo Vert con nerviosismo.

"Quieres justicia, ¿no es así?" dijo Zeta.

"Éste maldito traicionó a los Insurrectos para salvar el pellejo. En todos los periódicos lo mostraron como un criminal convertido en héroe que escapó de un círculo vicioso. Y él hiso buen uso de esa nueva fama."

"¡No es verdad!" gritó C-3. "¡Por Dios, juro que no es verdad!

Esto confirmó las sospechas que Zeta ya tenía:

"Me mentiste acerca de estar buscando algo en el hangar."

"No tenía otra opción," replicó C-3 "¡Usted llegó y acabó con los Pantheons en segundos! Creí que haría lo mismo conmigo. Se lo suplico, no me mate."

"Es importante creer en la justicia," dijo Zeta, "y este Reploid es un criminal que no puede quedar impune. Pero matar a un Reploid y dejar ilesa a una humana... es todo menos justo."

"Es por eso que debimos matar a esa humana cuando pudimos..." murmuró Ari con desaprobación.

De modo que C-3 fue perdonado y nosotros regresamos a la base un poco menos entusiastas de lo que se esperaría de nuestro éxito.

* * *

Apenas recuperando sus fuerzas después de la misión, Zeta encontró a Noëlle en las afueras de la base. Estaba sentada en el pasto, y miraba la luna llena. Zeta se acercó a ella. Noëlle reconoció sus pasos.

"Señor, las heridas que ahora mismo tiene, ¿cómo las consiguió?"

"Encontré un Mechaniloid gigante en Eudocia. Era muchas veces superior al tamaño de los Golems."

"¿Cómo consiguió triunfar?"

"Nunca perdí la esperanza."

"... ¿De que saldría vivo de ahí?"

"De que no moriría sin llevarme a mi enemigo conmigo. Noëlle... lo lamento."

"¿De qué habla?" preguntó Noëlle sin perder su serenidad.

"Lo que dije esta antes. Me enfadé, y dije cosas de las que me arrepiento."

"Le sucedería a cualquiera. Zeta, yo también me he equivocado. No estaba en posición para juzgarte y sin embargo lo hice. Es lo mismo que hace X. Él y yo tenemos algo en común: no sentimos remordimiento por el daño que le hacemos a los demás."

"De modo que todas esas veces que te has disculpado..."

"Entiendo si te sientes traicionado."

"No, de ninguna manera. Noëlle, que sientas remordimiento por el pasado es lo último que quiero para ti. Si alguien estaba equivocado en esas ocasiones era yo. Estaba actuando como un niño y me trataste como tal."

"Yo... tampoco quiero que sientas remordimiento por el pasado."

"Pero a veces es mejor sufrir en la realidad, que vivir feliz en una mentira."

Noëlle sonrió, pero inmediatamente después borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

Zeta descansaba en un estado muy similar al sueño. Noëlle lo entendía, pero le habría gustado que estuviera despierto para poder enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas.

Arielle y Vert discutían acaloradamente en el cuarto del segundo, ubicado en el quinto piso.

La llegada de Noëlle no los hiso inmutarse.

"Y esa es otra razón por la que dejar ir a ese sujeto nos saldrá caro en esta guerra..." sentenció Vert.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo," dijo Ari. "Zeta cree que todo esto es un juego y yo de ninguna manera pienso morir a causa de su idiotez. Parece decidido a iniciar una guerra por dos frentes."

"Tenemos que evitar que eso suceda. Zeta sigue siendo un aliado fuerte. No podemos dejar que se sacrifique de forma inútil."

"Noëlle sabe cómo contactar a los Insurrectos. Pero no han respondido todavía. ¿O me equivoco?"

"Por eso estoy aquí," dijo Noëlle. "He hablado con un integrante de los Insurrectos que se hacía llamar Korvo."

"¿Y bien?" dijo Ari con apremio.

"Es demasiado pronto para hacer negociaciones. Le he dado la ubicación de nuestra base, pero dudo que nos visiten. Tenemos que demostrar que somos dignos de su confianza primero."

"Eso sería fácil si no tuviéramos a Zeta..." dijo Ari desalentada.

"No sólo Zeta," dijo Vert. "Fleur detesta a los Insurrectos tanto o más que él."

"Zeta no puede enterarse," dijo Noëlle. "El momento en que lo haga, arruinará por completo nuestros planes de forjar una alianza, y eso significará nuestro fin."

"En ese caso, hagámosle creer que estamos con él en las buenas y en las malas," dijo Ari.

"¿Qué es lo que opinas, Noëlle?" preguntó Vert. "Tú eres nuestra líder."

La respuesta de Noëlle fue contundente:

"Si Zeta no va a creer en sí mismo, entonces sólo nos queda creer en los Insurrectos."

Cuando descubrí sus planes me sentí traicionada, pero desearía que Zeta nunca se hubiera enterado...


	12. Bertram

"¡Zerah, deja de comportarte como un rebelde! ¡Tu castigo acaba de hacerse peor!"

"¡No es justo!" lloriqueó Zerah. "¡Me voy a ir de esta casa!"

"Zerah, obedece a tu madre," dijo Bertram, recostado en su sillón favorito, con voz autoritaria pero firme.

"Sí, por favor, el ruido que haces no me deja crear un ambiente de estudio," dijo Samed, el gemelo de Zerah, con hastío, mientras leía a través de un dispositivo de realidad aumentada un libro digital de matemáticas.

Los niños tenían siete años. Oriane, su única hija, tenía dos años más que ellos. Bertram tenía veintiocho en aquél entonces.

"Bertram, si nos dieras una mano con esto..." Era la esposa de Bertram, Maureen. "Lo último que debemos hacer es ceder a los caprichos de nuestros hijos, pero Samed se está esforzando mucho para este examen."

A Bertram sólo le quedaba una última esperanza:

"Zerah, está demasiado nublado," dijo. "¿Por qué no eliges otra noche para observar la luna?"

Bertram nunca ganaba aquél argumento. Por cierta razón, sus sueños estaban estrechamente ligados a sus recuerdos. Desde que Zerah había jurado ver un objeto volador no identificado cerca de la luna, no pasaba una noche sin que subieran al tejado a observar los cielos. Subía él y Zerah juntos. Bertram tenía el trabajo difícil de cargar el telescopio, de la altura de un adulto, por los corredores de las escaleras.

Esa noche encontraron otras personas ahí, observando también el cielo. Aquello era inusual; normalmente nadie subía ahí aparte de ellos. Cuando Bertram miró arriba, vio la colonia espacial Eurasia, eclipsando la luna llena, algo que jamás había sucedido ni se suponía que sucediera jamás.

La crisis acababa de empezar.

Bertram se vio transportado por sus sueños a una época distinta. Sólo habían avanzado en el tiempo un mes, pero todo era distinto. Las manos de Bertram estaban llenas de sangre. Con su mano derecha sujetaba un cuchillo; con la izquierda, a un animal pequeño y tembloroso, que daba sus últimos coletazos. A su lado estaba Oriane, su hija mayor, de rodillas, cubriéndose la boca, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin remedio. Podía escuchar los gritos de Zerah, en la habitación contigua:

"¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré!"

Bertram sentía nauseas, pero no podía mostrar debilidad; no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo. Conjuró toda su valentía para acudir a calmar a Zerah. Oriane lo siguió a la otra habitación, aferrada a su brazo, donde Maureen, Zerah, y Samed se encontraban. Apenas soportó mirar a Zerah a los ojos. Sintió que su hijo lo miraba como a un desconocido. Bertram se puso en cuclillas y trató de abrazarlo, pero Zerah lo rechazó.

"Matamos a Molly…" dijo el niño. "Ella confiaba en nosotros, y la traicionamos…"

"Zerah, escúchame. Lo importante no es cómo acabó todo. Lo importante es lo que sucedió antes, y Molly fue la mascota más feliz del mundo. A veces no tenemos opción. A veces tenemos que hacer un pequeño sacrificio para salvar a los que más importan."

"¡Molly era parte de nuestra familia!" gritó Samed, iracundo, como nunca le había gritado a nadie. "¿Harías lo mismo con uno de nosotros?"

Bertram se quedó sin habla. Miró a su esposa en busca de ayuda. Ella lo miró como cómplice, pero incapaz de ayudarlo.

"Morirán hagan lo que hagan," dijo Oriane, con tono sombrío. "Sólo podrán sobrevivir los más fuertes, los que puedan tomar las decisiones difíciles. Las personas como ustedes dos no tienen lugar en este mundo."

"Oriane, ¿dónde escuchaste esas tonterías?" preguntó Maureen, alzando la voz para hacer evidente su indignación. "Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir algo así."

"¡No son tonterías!" protestó Oriane, afligida. "¡Yo sé bien de lo que hablo!"

"Basta..." dijo Bertram, sin energía para pelear ni para escuchar una pelea.

"Papá, dime que no es verdad," dijo Zerah. "Nosotros somos buenas personas, ¿no? Y no vamos a traicionar a los demás."

Bertram dio un respingo, y apenas pudo contener las lágrimas. Después de lo que había sucedido, su hijo todavía lo buscaba para recibir consuelo.

"Lo que yo hice a Molly era necesario," dijo Bertram. "No quedaba comida en este lugar. Molly estaba pasando hambre. Estaba sufriendo, y no había manera de que sobreviviera. ¿Pero no se dan cuenta? En el mundo que ustedes tres heredarán, no habrá lugar para los asesinos. Sólo habrá paz, prosperidad, y alegría. Es por eso que es importante que resistan este último desafío."

Bertram volvió a saltar en el tiempo, y el cambio nuevamente fue brusco, pero esta vez en un sentido positivo.

Los Reploids sobrevivientes y los humanos reconstruían un mundo devastado por la guerra. X lideraba a los Maverick Hunters. Zero había desaparecido, y Sigma no había sido visto en años.

Después de escapar del Área Zero —como le llamaban a la zona que había sido alterada notoriamente por la caída de los fragmentos de Eurasia— Bertram y su familia se habían mudado a una ciudad estable, donde los niños iban a la escuela, los Reploids eran tratados como iguales, y los humanos podían vivir sin temor a ser atacados. A diferencia del apartamento en el que vivían antes, Bertram y su familia vivían ahora en su propia casa, en un suburbio donde todos eran como familia.

Samed y Zerah tenían nueve años, y Oriane once. Aquella mañana, los tres niños pasaban el tiempo jugando como hermanos. Bertram y Maureen desayunaban en la cocina. Era un día tranquilo y los dos platicaban casualmente. Entonces su discusión cambió súbitamente, a causa de un comentario que hiso Bertram con respecto a X.

X había sido dado por muerto después de salvar al mundo de la destrucción total, pero de alguna manera, había regresado ileso.

"¿Bertram, no crees que el regreso de X fue un milagro? Siempre has dicho que no crees en los milagros, pero todo este tiempo tuviste fe en que X volvería y nos salvaría a todos. Incluso después de las masacres... incluso después de que matáramos a Molly, seguías convencido de que presenciaríamos la llegada de un mundo mejor."

"No había pensado mucho en eso hasta ahora que lo mencionas. Siempre he procurado que mis acciones sean consistentes con mis ideales, pero... supongo que necesitaba que nuestros hijos se sintieran bien."

"¿Entonces les mentiste?"

"En ese momento lo veía como una buena mentira, como cuando les decíamos que Santa les traería regalos en Navidad."

"¿Por qué intentas ser tan congruente? ¿Qué es lo que intentas probar?"

"No intento probar nada. En el pasado solía creer en cosas que no eran ciertas. Desde que perdí a mi madre, comencé a temerle al mundo y a las personas. Pensaba que había peligros de todo tipo acechando en cada rincón; que iban a acabarme como la acabaron a ella. Y creía en un milagro: que la iba a volver a ver un día, por lo que me negaba a dejarla ir. Me negaba a dejar de sentir dolor por su tragedia porque creía que sólo así mis plegarias serían oídas y volvería a tenerla conmigo. ¿Sabes cómo logré superar todo eso? Por medio de la lógica. Con el tiempo se volvió una costumbre aplicar la lógica para casi todo. Hoy en día lo hago sin darme cuenta. Pero quizá va siendo hora de que cambie."

"No necesitas cambiar, Bertram. Eres perfecto tal como eres ahora."

Bertram sonrio, y por dentro se sintió genuinamente conmovido.

"Déjame ayudarte a preparar la comida," le dijo a Maureen. "Deja a Samed libre por hoy."

"¿Por qué? Sabes que él rompió la ventana de nuestros vecinos y culpó a Zerah."

"Sí. Juro que para ser gemelos, son tan distintos como el perro y el gato," gruñó Bertram.

"¿Entonces por qué quieres defender a Samed?"

"Presta atención. ¿Lo oyes?"

Maureen aguzó el oído prestando atención a los ruidos procedentes del piso de arriba. Eran las voces alegres de Zerah, Samed, y Oriane. Otra vez estaban enfrascados en ese juego en el que los tres eran Reploids que luchaban contra Mavericks. Incluso se referían entre ellos por nombre distintos.

"Cuando teníamos que sobrevivir en las ruinas de la ciudad," dijo Bertram, "creí que nunca más los volvería a escuchar reír. Vamos, haz una excepción por ahora, Maureen. Por favor."

"Está bien, de acuerdo. Pero sólo lo estaré posponiendo."

Bertram y Maureen se levantaron de sus asientos y pusieron manos a la obra. Bertram cocinaba y Maureen le daba los ingredientes. Bertram se percató muy tarde de que el fuego de la estufa estaba al máximo. La comida se pasó de caliente y se achicharró. Bertram intentó disculparse con Maureen por meter la pata. Y entonces...

Era ahí que el sueño volvía a ser una pesadilla. Escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Las voces de Zerah, Samed, y Oriane se escuchaban arriba, jugando todavía. Maureen, convencida de que era alguno de sus vecinos, fue a recibir al recién llegado con entusiasmo. Pero un Reploid desconocido esperaba a la entrada. Maureen dio un respingo bastante audible. Bertram arribó momentos después, alarmado. El Reploid sacó una pistola de su bolsillo.

Bertram no podía recordar qué habían dicho o cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sólo recordaba que Maureen había intentado dialogar con el Reploid, mientras él se quedaba paralizado por el miedo.

Entonces escucharon a Zerah gritar desde arriba. El Maverick inmediatamente apuntó su pistola hacia Zerah para obligarlo a acercarse. Zerah bajó por las escaleras y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, el criminal lo agarró violentamente. Bertram y Maureen gritaron horrorizados, pero no podían hacer nada. Estaban completamente a merced de ese asesino.

Los Maverick Hunters arribaron a la zona justo a tiempo para salvarlos a todos de una muerte segura. Con sorprendente facilidad derribaron al Maverick de un disparo sin herir a Zerah. El niño, aterrado, comenzó a llorar y corrió con sus padres, que lo abrazaron.

La pesadilla aún no terminaba.

Días después del incidente, Zerah finalmente tuvo valor para recordar todo. Había elegido a Bertram para hablar de eso.

"Samed dice que no debería llorar," dijo el niño con voz temblorosa. "Que sólo los débiles lloran."

"Hay muchas cosas que los débiles tienen en común, y llorar no es una de ellas."

"Me gustaría ser más fuerte. Quisiera ser como esos Maverick Hunters. Quisiera ser como Zero. Entonces nadie diría que soy débil."

"Zerah, tú no eres débil. Eres una persona que se preocupa por los demás y no quiere hacer daño a nadie. La gente está asustada de eso, porque son incapaces de verse a sí mismas reflejadas en ti. Hablaré con Samed, y lo convenceré de nunca más volver a llamarte débil. ¿Te parece bien?"

"¡Pero empeoré las cosas!" gritó Zerah, enfadado. "¡Quería hacer algo y no pude! No quiero que lastimen a otros, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo."

"Lo entiendo Zerah. Yo tampoco quiero que lastimen a los demás. Te prometo que nunca más volverás a ser una víctima. Les ayudaré a que se defiendan de lo que sea, y nunca más necesitarán que alguien los proteja."

Zerah asintió.

"No lo entiendo," se quejó el niño. "¿Acaso los Reploids son creados con un instinto asesino?"

"¿Acaso son así cuando juegas a los Maverick Hunters con tus hermanos?"

"Los tres somos Reploids, aunque Oriane lastimó a un humano una vez, pero fue accidental. Jamás lastimamos a alguien que no se lo merezca."

"Quizá hayas notado que fingir ser un Reploid no es muy difícil. Los Reploids son como nosotros, capaces de hacer daño incluso de forma accidental. ¿Qué es lo que evita que me ataques aquí y ahora, como nos atacó ese Maverick? A mí me gusta llamarles cadenas. El remordimiento, la empatía, el temor... son todos cadenas que impiden que hagamos cosas que podrían resultar en alguien siendo lastimado. Yo podría ir a la cocina ahora mismo, dejar salir el gas y luego prender un cerillo, pero no lo hago, ¿sabes por qué?"

"¿Pueden tus cadenas romperse? ¿Fue eso lo que le sucedió a ese Reploid?"

"Sí... el que actúe de cierta forma hoy no es garantía de que actúe así siempre. ¿Pero por eso deberías temerme? Por supuesto que no. Cuando el mundo destruye las cadenas que regulan nuestros actos, podemos hacer cosas de las que jamás nos creímos capaces, o cosas que siempre quisimos hacer. Irónicamente, las "cadenas" de los Reploids son más firmes que las de los humanos. Ellos tienen algo similar a nuestro instinto de supervivencia, pero nosotros por ejemplo, no dejamos de pensar en alimento cuando comienza a hacernos falta, ¿verdad? Y ellos no tienen que preocuparse nunca de eso. Ellos son capaces de odiar, ¿pero asesinar a alguien motivado por puro odio? Los Reploids no tienen ese grado de inestabilidad emocional. Son sólo ejemplos, hijo, pero espero que te ayuden a entender por qué recibimos a los Reploids con los brazos abiertos al principio, antes de que el virus Sigma los convirtiera en el peor enemigo de la humanidad..."

La conversación fue cortada abruptamente. Bertram volvió a saltar en el tiempo. Zerah y Samed tenían catorce años, y Oriane dieciséis. La familia entera paseaba alegremente por las calles del centro de la ciudad mientras un Mechaniloid volador los seguía con una bolsa llena de artículos recién comprados del centro comercial.

"No puedo creer que hayamos pagado por ver esa película. Vaya pérdida de tiempo," dijo Samed.

"Tú eres el único que no la disfrutó," dijo Oriane con hastío.

"A Zerah tampoco le gustó," replicó Samed.

"Zerah..." dijo Oriane fingiéndose traicionada.

"Lo que pasa es que... quería un final feliz," dijo Zerah.

"Bueno la próxima vez podemos ver una película recomendada por ustedes," dijo Oriane. "Una de esas con superhéroes donde todos acaban felices y triunfantes."

"Lo siento Oriane," dijo Zerah con voz quebrada. "Sé que estabas emocionada porque la viera."

Oriane se quedó estupefacta.

"Ah, Zerah, te tomas todo tan en serio..." dijo la chica con un suspiro de exasperación.

Bertram y Maureen iban al frente, un poco alejados de sus hijos. Ambos habían estado callados, pero escuchaban atentamente las voces de sus hijos. Finalmente, Maureen comentó:

"Zerah ha cambiado mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Pero también ha avanzado mucho," respondió Bertram. "Al menos ahora admite lo que siente. ¿Recuerdas cómo era hace sólo un año? Ni siquiera nos miraba a los ojos."

"Ayer lo vi sonreír," dijo Maureen y el recuerdo hiso que ella también sonriera. "Estaba con Oriane y ella le contó un chiste muy bueno para animarlo."

"Si tan sólo pudiéramos devolverle los años que perdió por culpa de ese Reploid," se lamentó Bertram.

"Me ha dicho cosas extrañas. A veces pareciera que confunde sus sueños con la realidad. Por favor, cuando volvamos a casa, hablemos con él al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí. Lo prometo."

"Siempre creí estar del lado de los Reploids, ¿pero sabes? cuando vi a ese Maverick agarrar a Zerah, no sentí más que odio y apatía por ellos..."

"Hay algo que nunca acabará de intrigarme: los Maverick Hunters no encontraron rastros del virus Sigma en ese Reploid... En teoría, estaba en perfectas condiciones."

"Una máquina que ataca a sus creadores es defectuosa y punto. Bertram, recuerda que los Mavericks ya existían antes del virus Sigma."

"Sí, pero... no lo sé... cuanto más pienso en ello más confundido me siento. Pero es innegable que el virus Sigma ha sido el principal detonante de la gran guerra."

"Pero ahora la Madre Elfo nos ha devuelto la esperanza de ver un mundo en paz, en el que humanos y Reploids puedan convivir. Rezo todos los días porque nos libere finalmente de la amenaza de los Mavericks."

"Lo hará. Te doy mi palabra como alguien que ha visitado el laboratorio personalmente: sólo los científicos más competentes están trabajando para traerla a la vida."

"¿Y entonces podremos olvidar el pasado, cierto?"

"Eso creo... pero la gente no deja ir el pasado con facilidad. Espero que Zerah no sea de ese tipo de personas."

"La Madre Elfo podrá salvarnos de los Mavericks, pero no de nosotros mismos," dijo Oriane de pronto. En algún momento se había alejado de sus hermanos para unirse a la conversación de sus padres.

"¿De qué estás hablando, cariño?" preguntó Maureen.

"La gente está convencida de que los Mavericks son la fuente de todo mal, pero los Reploids sólo son copias de los humanos. Tal vez nosotros no seamos vulnerables al virus Sigma, pero lo somos a muchas cosas más. Ningún Reploid es incapaz de sentir empatía o remordimiento, pero no puede decirse lo mismo de los humanos."

"Si queremos ganar cualquier batalla, hay que tener un poco de fe, hija," dijo Bertram. "Quizá después de tantas guerras sin punto, vamos a comprender lo inútil que es la violencia para cualquiera. Me niego a creer que tanto sufrimiento haya sido en vano. Tomaremos del pasado lo que nos sirve y dejaremos atrás el resto."

Sin embargo, Oriane no había dado todavía con lo que realmente incomodaba a su padre.

Una aeronave pasó por encima en aquél momento, justo cuando la alarma que anunciaba el toque de queda indicaba que, en una hora, ningún civil, ni Reploid ni humano, podría estar en las calles.

Sólo una aeronave más, pensó Bertram al principio...

Pero siempre había temido el ruido que producían aquellos propulsores. Era el ruido de una máquina con potencial de causar muerte y destrucción de estar en las manos equivocadas. Y nuevamente estaban en guerra.

Hasta el presente, los recuerdos todavía estaban distorsionados por el terror que sintió. De un segundo a otro, la pacífica escena se convirtió en un caos. Bertram sintió como si su cuerpo se prendiera en llamas. El dolor lo obligó gritar. Maureen, Oriane, y Samed también habían sido afectados por aquél mal invisible. Un Reploid cerca de ellos, que estaba ileso, hiso todo lo posible por ayudar, sin poder hacer mucho. Maureen, Samed, y Oriane cayeron al suelo, uno después del otro. Zerah seguía en pie. No gritaba, pero Bertram podía ver el dolor en su rostro. Luego no vio más, porque fue ahí que perdió el conocimiento.

Y entonces Bertram despertó de su pesadilla. Jadeaba y su debilitado corazón latía tan rápido que le dio la horrible sensación de que podía detenerse en cualquier momento.

Pero Bertram no lloró, porque sentía que se lo debía a los tres.

Bertram continuaba con su investigación de nuevas fuentes de energía para reemplazar a los Cristales de Energía. Tras varios días de trabajar en casa, finalmente se le dio permiso de volver al Central Laboratory. Dicho lugar estaba ubicado en el núcleo de Neo Arcadia, en el distrito donde X y los Guardianes tenían sus cuarteles. Aquél era el distrito más opulento, y un lugar que los Reploids civiles rara vez visitaban, salvo aquellos que habían cometido graves crímenes y estaban enterrados en vida. Dio la casualidad de que en el tranvía que tomó para llegar al distrito, iba también una joven que el anciano doctor conocía muy bien. La joven tenía cabello largo rubio, y no parecía rebasar los doce años, pero ya portaba el uniforme que llevaban todos los otros doctores que trabajaban en el Central Laboratory. Bertram no la veía con buenos ojos, pues le traía malos recuerdos de un experimento desconocido para la mayoría, en el que Bertram penosamente había participado. La chica se llamaba Ciel, y era quizá la científica más destacada en el campo de robótica Reploid. A su corta edad, ya aconsejaba a científicos del calibre de Bertram.

Ciel saludó a Bertram respetuosamente cuando lo vio en el mismo tranvía, aunque con visible timidez. Cuando el tren se detuvo frente al Central Laboratory, Bertram bajó a toda prisa, dejando a Ciel atrás.

La entrada del laboratorio conducía a un atrio de seis pisos de altura, con una cafetería a la izquierda mirando desde la entrada, y varios balcones en lo alto desde los que otras personas observaban el panorama. El tejado de cristal era esférico, funcionando así como una ventana, y los picos de los rascacielos de Neo Arcadia se veían claramente a lo lejos. Había elevadores móviles y fijos que facilitaban el desplazamiento de planta a planta y de corredor a corredor. El atrio conducía a un edificio que también formaba parte del Central Laboratory. Construido verticalmente hasta alcanzar unos mil metros de altura, y con una arquitectura ecológica que permitía a las plantas crecer por dentro y por fuera del edificio, aquél rascacielos parecía un árbol titánico.

Saliendo del atrio y entrando al edificio principal, Bertram se topó con varios de sus colegas. Continuó su camino.

Bertram había visto a sus tres creaciones nacer en ese laboratorio, así como a muchos Reploids Mutos que ahora servían a los Cuatro Guardianes. Bertram había dejado la robótica a un lado para concentrarse en el estudio de la energía. Si lograba encontrar una forma de generar energía idéntica a la que los cristales emitían, entonces podría salvar millones de vidas. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y Bertram llevaba aproximadamente un año sin hacer ningún avance considerable. Y mientras tanto continuaban las purgas de X.

Aquél día fue como los otros: un ejercicio de prueba y error. Diferentes configuraciones, diferentes resultados, nuevas conclusiones, y de vuelta al primer paso.

Fue en el atardecer que ocurrió el desastre: todo su progreso se fue por la borda cuando cortaron la electricidad. Las voces de confusión de sus colegas fueron calladas casi de inmediato por una voz de procedencia desconocida, grave, ominosa, y firme:

"Científicos del Central Laboratory, si no quieren salir lastimados, no intenten detenernos. Nos hemos infiltrado en su laboratorio y no dudaremos en matar a los que sean demasiado estúpidos para hacerse a un lado. Ustedes, que se vanaglorian de las vacías alabanzas de su pútrida sociedad, han cometido atrocidades que intentan dejar en el olvido. Consideren esto su castigo. Los Insurrectos no le tememos a X, y mucho menos a humanos cobardes como ustedes. Cuando Neo Arcadia caiga, ustedes serán los primeros en arder en las hogueras."

El pánico cundió cuando se escuchó la primera explosión. Los demás científicos buscaron desesperados una salida, mientras que a lo lejos, Bertram escuchó cristales rompiéndose. Las puertas automáticas habían dejado de funcionar, y varios improvisaban arietes para forzarlas a abrir. Bertram se mantuvo indiferente. No se sentía con energía para intentar un escape, y como sea, los elevadores de seguro estaban disfuncionales, lo que significaba que tendrían que bajar decenas de pisos por medio de las escaleras. Se sentó en un sillón, y cerró los ojos.

"¿Doctor Bertram?"

Aquella voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad como si le hubieran dado un cubetazo de agua fría. La suave voz de la chica era todo menos tranquilizante para él.

"¿Doctora Ciel?"

Bertram parecía haberse quedado dormido.

"Gracias a Dios, creí que... ¿por qué está aquí? ¡Este lugar no es seguro!"

"Me gustaría hacerle la misma pregunta."

"Yo... no podía dejar mi trabajo inconcluso."

"¿Y qué hay de los Insurrectos? ¿No le teme a esos asesinos?"

"Los Insurrectos se fueron rápidamente. No... no pude detenerlos. Buscaban algo del sector de investigaciones nucleares."

"Forest tiene algo en contra de este lugar. Tiene buenos motivos para guardarnos rencor... Yo me arrepiento todos los días de haber participado en ese proyecto."

"¿Qué hay de sus creaciones, doctor? Fue ese proyecto lo que le dio la oportunidad de traer a sus hijos de vuelta a la vida."

"Intento no pensar mucho en eso."

"¿Podría explicarme por qué?" preguntó Ciel con inseguridad.

"Usted debería comprenderlo mejor que nadie. Ha traído Reploids a la vida. Sabe la verdad acerca de ellos. Sabe que sus mentes no son como las nuestras; que si hay un alma dentro de la máquina, es una distinta a la nuestra."

"Como científicos especialistas en Reploids, es nuestro deber proteger los derechos de los Reploids de aquellos que intentan deshumanizarlos, especialmente en tiempos como estos."

"Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero sabe algo? Mis creaciones han caído en desgracia. Omicron no es la misma desde que se percató del verdadero motivo detrás de su nacimiento. En cuanto a Samekh, él murió, no como un soldado, sino como un criminal. Y Zeta, desde la muerte de Samekh, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Vive en una fantasía, aislado, jamás quitándose la máscara... Y ahora le ha declarado la guerra a X. Los Guardianes no tendrán piedad con él. Pensé que había presenciado un milagro, pero nuevamente no fui capaz de protegerlos de este mundo maldito. Omicron, Samekh, Zeta... si supiera que sólo son marionetas que fingen ser mis hijos me ahorraría de mucho dolor."

"¿Doctor, usted no ama a sus creaciones?"

"Los ame o no, es todo mi culpa. Sólo puedo observar mientras sus vidas terminan. La sola idea de ver las noticias y quizá descubrir que capturaron a Zeta me genera pavor," Bertram se frotó los ojos.

"Doctor... mientras Zeta tenga fe en sí mismo y en el bien, no tendrá nada que temer. Usted necesita estar ahí para él."

Y entonces Ciel lo abrazó.

Bertram ya había olvidado cómo se sentía. Pensó en su familia. Pensó en aquellos días en los que él era joven y su familia era feliz, antes de que cayera Eurasia. Sus hijos lo abrazaban todos los días. Bertram no pudo seguir actuando. Comenzó a llorar, pero se percató de que no se sentía culpable. Siempre había visto a Ciel con una mezcla de respeto y desdén, pero ahora le costaba trabajo mantener ese desasosiego. Pero sabía bien la verdad: Ciel, aquella chica de doce años, era responsable de todas las desgracias que habían acontecido en Neo Arcadia, y las que estaban por ocurrir.


End file.
